Rhythm Thief et les secrets de Babylone
by mariekiki50
Summary: Un an après avoir sauvé Paris de la terrible folie de Napoléon Bonaparte, Raphaël est de retour, plus que jamais décidé à faire la lumière sur les points encore non-éclaircis de cette affaire. Il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises, et devra faire preuve de tout son courage pour protéger la capitale d'un nouveau danger... Heureusement, il pourra compter sur l'aide de tous ses amis.
1. Préface

_**Préface**_

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, je vous remercie de prendre le temps de lire cette préface.

Puisqu'il fallait bien commencer quelque part, j'ai décidé de commencer par là. Cette préface est le seul chapitre que j'ai écrit (mes autres fics n'en ont aucune), de but en blanc ; c'est à dire là, maintenant, sans l'avoir (re)travaillé.

Il faut savoir que je préfère rédiger mes fans-fictions sur mon ordinateur, avec World 2010. Le choix est beaucoup plus important au niveau de la présentation, de la mise en page, de la police et autres genres de petits détails comme ça. Donc cette préface, je ne l'ai pas écrite sur World 2010 mais directement sur ; mais ce sera la seule exception à la règle.

Ensuite, j'ajoute que si mon profil ne comporte pas beaucoup de fan fictions (deux sur , je crois), ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas écrire, mais au contraire, parce que l'inspiration est difficile à avoir parfois, ce qui fait que j'ai plein d'idées qui me permettent de rédiger mes textes, par conséquent j'en ai de partout, et à chaque fois, je ne vais pas au bout des choses.

Il est à noter que j'ai aussi le Bac à la fin de l'année et une vie personnelle, donc je ne suis pas toujours en train d'écrire : simplement parce que ça demande du temps et un travail constant. Pour moi aucun texte n'est parfait, même quand on croit avoir atteint le summum, en matière d'écriture on peut toujours se surpasser. C'est comme escalader une montagne : on croit arriver au sommet, et pourtant, il reste encore un bon bout de chemin. Quand il y en a plus, il y en a encore !

Autre chose : j'aimerais beaucoup que vous participiez, en commentant ou en donnant votre avis. C'est frustrant d'écrire...ben un peu pour rien, en fait. Vous voyez de quoi je parle, pour les écrivains en herbe, non ? C'est important d'avoir une opinion, de savoir qu'on vous a lu et ce qu'on pense de votre œuvre. Un autre point qui peut-être intéressant est que si quelqu'un fait une fan-fiction et a besoin d'un conseil ou d'un coup de main pour l'écrire, je serai ravie de l'aider ! Je n'ai jamais coécrit de fan fic' avec qui que ce soit, et ce serait agréable de tenter l'expérience, je suppose.

Je n'ai pas vraiment de domaine particulier quant à ce que j'écris ; cependant j'imagine surtout des histoires sur des sujets qui m'intéressent ou que je connais un minimum. On ne peut pas imaginer rédiger des pages sur un univers que l'on ne connait pas ! J'essaie de varier ; ça va du des jeux vidéos (Professeur Layton, Rhythm Thief, Pokémon, ...) aux séries TV (Docteur House, Lie to Me,...), en passant par d'autres styles suivant le temps (mangas, films, ...). J'invente principalement des séquelles (Bon là, je vais passer pour une inculte, mais je ne sais même pas ce qu'est une Side-Story...XD. Je ne suis pas experte de toutes les catégories). Là aussi, vous pouver m'aider : si vous voulez que je rédige une fan fiction sur un sujet particulier (c'est un peu le but de ce site, je sais, mais bon...), n'hésitez pas, ce sera avec plaisir !

Comme je suis gentille, j'ai même prévu un petit plus ! Mon idée, c'est pour le cas où il y aurait des personnes étrangères qui voudraient lire des textes présents sur ce site, hé bien de les traduire ! Si vous avez besoin de changer la langue de votre fiction pour un ami d'un autre pays, il n'y a pas de problèmes pour que je vous aide ! Sachant que j'ai sept ans d'anglais derrière moi, cinq ans d'espagnol et trois ans d'italien (pour les autres langues, je ne pourrais pas vous donner un coup de main, désolée).

Hé bien, je ne pense pas avoir oublié quelque chose ; j'espère juste que ce que j'écris vous plaira. Vous avez le champ libre pour commenter.

A propos de la fiction : c'est donc une suite imaginée au jeu sur 3ds "Rhythm Thief et les Mystères de Paris", qui reste dans l'optique "Jeu vidéo", donc ne vous attendez pas à des choses surréalistes ou des scènes trop osées. Tout le monde peut la lire, en revanche, il faut quand même en savoir un minimum sur le jeu. Je ne suis pas sûre que vous puissiez tout suivre si vous ne connaissez pas le jeu sur Nintendo. Je n'ai pas de timing précis quant à l'édition des différents chapitres. J'essaierai de ne pas dépasser plusieurs semaines entre chaque partie, mais il faut être indulgent : un travail de qualité demande du temps, sachez vous armer de patience ! J'ai classé en catégorie "action" et "aventure", mais Marie et Raphaël restant mon couple parfait, il y aura sûrement un peu de romance aussi...Bref, vous verrez bien !

J'écris cette séquelle au jeu, car j'espérais une suite à "Rhythm Thief et les Mystères de Paris". Ceux qui y ont joué seront unanimement d'accord sur le fait que la fin proposée par SEGA... n'est pas une fin. En fait, ils avaient prévu d'inscrire ce jeu dans un ensemble de jeu plus grand (comme une trilogie). Depuis 2012, date de sortie du premier volet, ça a été le silence radio. Pas de nouvelles, alors j'ai voulu réparer cette injustice XD. Pour les vrais fans qui veulent un deuxième épisode, vous pouvez signer la pétition : p/sega-create-a-rhythm-thief-sequel

Enfin, soyez attentifs, car en quête de la perfection, je risque de modifier certains petits détails, même après la publication du chapitre sur le site. Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent bien sûr à SEGA et Xeen. Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu ces longues lignes ; je vous souhaite d'apprécier cette fan fiction et vous dis... Bonne lecture !

Marie.

P.S. :

Bon, hé bien, je suis désolée...pour ma présentation au niveau des chapitres. Je ne m'attendais pas à être aussi limitée au niveau de la mise en page ! Résultat : c'est un peu le bazar lors de la publication sur le site. J'essaierai de limiter au maximum les dégâts. Veillez à faire attention, car j'ai déjà corrigé certains points au niveau du prologue, et compte en faire autant pour les autres chapitres, donc restez connectés... et donnez moi votre avis !

P.S. 2 :

Le Bac est "fini", donc je vais avoir plus de temps pour écrire ! (Ou pas XD)

Vous pouvez également me retrouver sur EFP et Wattpad.


	2. Prologue : une année entière

**_Prologue : Une année entière_**

 _Juillet_

-Aujourd'hui, je suis officiellement reparti sur les traces de mon père, j'en brûlais d'envie. J'ai le pressentiment que quelque chose de plus important se trame derrière les évènements des Jardins Suspendus, et je veux découvrir toute la vérité. Il y a beaucoup de points non éclaircis, dans cette affaire, et ce n'est pas normal. Les parisiens ont le droit de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé, et moi de comprendre pourquoi papa y est impliqué. J'ignore combien de temps je vais partir, mais les recherches promettent d'être longues ça va me demander une patience folle de récolter la moindre preuve, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Ce n'est pas comme si on allait se soucier de moi, après tout. La seule personne qui va terriblement me manquer, c'est Marie. Je l'ai laissé avec sa mère c'était un moment riche en émotions, mais j'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien pendant mon absence, elle a eu sa part dans cette histoire, elle aussi. Je m'en voudrais s'il se passait un problème : elle compte énormément à mes yeux. Je n'avais jamais croisé quelqu'un comme elle, avant ça m'a complètement chamboulé. Après les épreuves que je viens de traverser, c'est certain que ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même. Mais ça ne me correspond pas d'être nostalgique. Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller de l'avant et espérer que les évènements avec Napoléon Bonaparte se transformeront en un simple lointain et désagréable souvenir. En tout cas, je ne serais pas seul, puisque mon chien Fondue n'a pas l'intention de me quitter de sitôt, visiblement. Il va aussi falloir que je pense à régler quelques petits points : j'ai de la paperasse à remplir pour l'Université avant la rentrée de septembre, et il me reste encore des tableaux à récupérer au Louvre, entre autres choses. Je risque d'être un brin chargé, pour les semaines à venir. Je tiendrai le coup : j'ai déjà connu pire. Pour l'instant, c'est les grandes vacances, donc je vais pouvoir me poser un peu. J'ai vraiment besoin d'une pause.

-J'ai enfin retrouvé ma mère ! C'est incroyable, après tout ce temps, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser tout ce qu'il vient de se passer. Vraiment, ça semble tellement surréaliste ! Je dois admettre que maman m'a quand même fait terriblement peur. Grâce au ciel, tout s'est terminé sans drame. Il faut croire que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance, et pas uniquement moi. Tout le monde a eu peur de ce qu'il aurait bien pu arriver, si les évènements avaient dégénéré. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Raphaël pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi sans lui, je n'ai pas la moindre idée ce que je serais devenue. Heureusement que j'ai eu la chance de faire sa connaissance. Nous nous sommes dit au-revoir près de la Cathédrale Notre-Dame sous un beau soleil d'été, il n'y a pas si longtemps, et il me manque déjà… A présent je suis retournée vivre au Manoir avec ma mère. On a encore beaucoup de choses à se raconter ; mais je garde de très beaux souvenirs de Saint-Louré ça va me faire drôle de quitter cet endroit après tant de temps passé là-bas. Une page de mon histoire se tourne, en quelques sortes. Mais je suis prête à en écrire une nouvelle. J'ai enfin la possibilité d'envisager sereinement le futur, désormais. En revanche, j'imagine que personne ne pourra oublier ce qui s'est produit, je prie pour que ça ne se répète jamais. Ca ne va que m'inciter d'avantage à apprécier chaque jour de la vie : j'ai des amis merveilleux sur qui je peux compter, et une famille que je n'attendais plus. C'est étrange, mais, parfois, le changement n'est possible qu'à l'aide d'un puissant électrochoc.

-L'affaire « Napoléon » a enfin été classée, et j'ai même fait équipe avec Phantom R pour sauver la ville ! Je ne l'aurais jamais cru, et j'ai du mal à comprendre ce drôle d'oiseau, malgré le fait que je suis sur ses traces depuis plusieurs années déjà. J'ignore ce qui l'a poussé à commettre ses délits, puisqu'il a fait parler de lui du jour au lendemain ! Maintenant, les choses vont pouvoir reprendre un cours normal si on peut dire, mais j'ai peur des gros titres des journaux concernant cet épisode abracadabrant. C'est que je les connais bien, les médias : ils seraient capables d'inventer n'importe quoi : la vérité devient une chose rare, en particulier sur de tels sujets. Pour cette raison, je tâche de rester particulièrement prudent et raisonné. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir reprendre mes autres affaires en cours, notamment donc ce fameux voleur d'œuvre d'art. Le plus important, c'est que Charlotte ne se mêle plus de ce qui ne la regarde pas. Elle aurait encore été dans une drôle de posture si je n'avais pas été là pour lui sauver la mise alors qu'elle n'avait strictement rien à voir dans cette histoire. Je ne peux pas avoir constamment l'œil sur elle et faire mon travail correctement, puisqu'elle profite toujours d'une inattention pour s'éclipser et se fourrer dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Pourtant ce n'est pas faute de lui répéter qu'arrêter les criminels est du ressort de la police de Paris, je ne fais que ça ! Elle est vraiment bornée quand elle veut, et elle tient de sa mère quant à cette obstination. En plus, ce costume d'enquêteur privé ne lui va pas du tout : elle a plein d'autres vêtements qui la mettent autrement mieux en valeur. Elle ferait bien de faire des activités plus adaptées à une jeune fille comme elle, ce serait utiliser plus intelligemment son temps. Franchement, pratiquer le football, est-ce vraiment raisonnable pour une demoiselle ? Par-dessus tout, je n'ai jamais vu une seule de ses camarades de classe franchir le seuil de notre maison. Il est nécessaire qu'elle cesse de se comporter comme une louve solitaire. Même dans la police, on a besoin de coéquipiers. Elle doit encore comprendre un certain nombre de choses sur l'existence.

 _Août_

-Loïc m'a encore proposé ce matin pour la énième fois de prendre des vacances avec ma fille pour décompresser, au moins pendant quelques jours, parce que « j'en aurais besoin », selon lui. Il oublie que je travaille toujours sur le cas de « Phantom R », et qu'il est hors de question de prendre du bon temps tant que ce criminel arpente les rues de la capitale : ces dernières doivent être totalement sûres. Tant que cet individu ne sera pas bouclé pour de bon, je ne serai pas tranquille, incapable de dormir sur mes deux oreilles, et je mets un point d'honneur à gérer personnellement ce cas, car personne à ma connaissance n'est assez qualifié pour s'en occuper : c'est bien ce que m'avait fait remarquer ce voyou de Jean-François l'autre jour à l'Opéra. Ca me fait mal de dire ça mais il avait raison : Phantom R ne doit plus nous échapper. J'ai promis à ma femme de protéger cette ville et je le ferai. Je suis quelqu'un qui tient ses promesses. En passant, j'ai beaucoup de questions à poser à ce voleur de nuit, et je reste désespérément dans le brouillard au sujet de la motivation de ses actes, malgré quatre ans intenses d'investigations sur ce dossier. Même la brigade spéciale de police en rollers de Paris ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Il a l'air d'être jeune et pour le moins extrêmement agile, et ça serait triste qu'il gâche son avenir : je connais trop de gens qui passeront les années qui leur restent à vivre enfermés dans une cellule. Est-ce que voler des tableaux de valeur pour les remettre en place quelques jours après est si drôle que ça ? Ca me dépasse. A ce propos, je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé le fameux Bracelet de Tiamat qu'il a dérobé lors de l'exposition sur la Mésopotamie au Louvre. Que peut-il bien vouloir faire avec un tel objet ? Je crois que des fouilles plus poussées vont s'avérer nécessaire si je veux dénicher quelque chose. Parler à la duchesse et à sa fille constituerait un bon début : sans être soupçonneux, elles sont tout de même les deux principales personnes à être mêlées fortement à cette histoire, même si elles ne sont pas les seules… Bien entendu, j'ai l'intention de tenir Charlotte loin, à l'écart de toute cette histoire. Ca ne va pas être évident : je vais devoir rester sur mes gardes, d'autant plus que c'est toujours les vacances. Mais le travail passe avant tout.

-Je n'ai toujours rien trouvé d'intéressant, et c'est le dernier mois de liberté avant de retourner étudier, par conséquent je dois mettre les bouchées doubles. Il faut que je reste très discret, et ce en permanence, parce qu'ajouté à mes recherches, il me reste encore un nombre incalculable de contrefaçons à récupérer, au musée. C'est épuisant surtout qu'à chaque fois que je considère les œuvres, je suis toujours étonné du nombre de faux tableaux que mon père a pu faire, alors que ça fait pourtant quatre ans que je vis avec ce secret sur les épaules. Je pense régulièrement à la duchesse et à Marie. Parfois je passe devant chez elles, quand j'ai un léger coup de blues, par exemple. Ca a l'air d'aller, à priori tant mieux. L'harmonie entre mère et fille doit remplir toute la maison, et ça c'est tout ce que j'espérais. Ca me rappelle que je ne dois jamais renoncer, et garder le morale coûte que coûte, y compris quand ça devient ardu. Il fait une sacrée chaleur, je la trouve étouffante, même pour un tel mois je ne croise plus que des personnes en tee-shirt colorés et en en short plus haut que les genoux, et un agent de police m'a avoué cuire sur place dans son uniforme de fonction. Tout le monde sans exception se plaint de la température. Ca me fait penser que j'aime beaucoup Paris, mais j'envie les gens du Sud qui ont le privilège d'entendre les cigales chanter sous les oliviers. De tels trésors, ça n'existe pas, ici. Je serais entièrement favorable a une petite baignade, c'est regrettable que l'on n'habite pas près de la mer et que je sois trop occupé pour aller à la piscine. Mon chien aussi demanderait bien à se rafraîchir. Pour éviter de se transformer en homard, on a opté pour la solution de rester dans l'appartement aux heures les plus brûlantes. Quand il m'en prend l'envie, en milieu d'après-midi, j'en profite pour aller boire un verre. Heureusement que la climatisation existe !

-Pour les vacances, j'ai décidé d'emmener Marie en Angleterre. Un moyen d'échapper au climat étonnamment chaud de la saison, mais aussi parce qu'elle en a vu de toutes les couleurs avec ces évènements : ça a bien failli nous coûter la vie. Je veux qu'elle profite de ce voyage le plus possible : elle n'est jamais allée au Royaume-Uni, et j'espère qu'elle appréciera le pays, surtout que ses notions en anglais sont remarquables. Peut-être que changer de décor m'apaisera : je m'en veux toujours autant de ne pas avoir pu lui épargner toute cette histoire. En la laissant petite au Couvent, j'espérais qu'elle n'aurait pas à subir tout ça, mais j'ai amèrement constaté que mon plan n'avait pas suffit à la protéger. On a dialogué très sérieusement là-dessus, toutes les deux. Elle m'a confié qu'elle avait toujours beaucoup apprécié Jean-François, et qu'elle ne comprenait pas le comportement qu'il avait eu. En plus, c'était lui qui lui avait permis de prendre des cours de musique. J'ai voulu lui répondre quelque chose, pourtant je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui expliquer avec précision de quoi il retournait : ça n'a jamais cessé d'être une histoire compliquée entre mon cousin et moi. Au fond, il n'aspirait pas à autre chose qu'à de la grandeur quitte à user de tous les stratagèmes possibles au détriment de la morale, mais au fond de moi, je gardais l'espoir qu'il retrouve la lucidité. Même s'il a choisi de telles extrémités qui ont bouleversé la vie de tous les habitants irréversiblement, j'ai un soupçon de peine pour lui : j'étais sincère en pensant qu'il pouvait devenir brillant historien ou grand archéologue, parce qu'il avait de réelles qualités que je ne connaissais à personne de notre famille : il a tout de même étudié à La Sorbonne où ses professeurs lui prédisaient une carrière prometteuse. Je regrette qu'il ait choisi cette voie. En fait, depuis le mois dernier, j'ai surtout l'impression que Marie pense à Raphaël plus qu'à autre chose : elle a mine soucieuse et les pensées dans le vague. C'est vrai que c'est un garçon d'aspect charmant. Il nous a beaucoup aidés, et sans son aide, les choses ne se seraient pas finies aussi bien. Il ressemble en tout point à son père, physiquement. En tout cas, le Manoir est beaucoup plus vivant depuis l'arrivée de ma fille. Sa bonne humeur déteint dans chaque pièce, et Albert m'a avoué qu'il ne m'avait jamais vue si épanouie. C'est la seule chose que j'attendais depuis longtemps : enfin retrouver ma fille. Maintenant que c'est fait, puisse l'avenir nous tendre les bras.

 _Septembre_

-C'était évident que l'automne marquerait le retour aux études, et ça c'est vraiment une épine dans le pied. Ce n'est pas juste que l'on doive exécuter quelque chose contre notre volonté. Et la Déclaration des Droits de l'Homme et du Citoyen, on en a fait quoi ? On n'est pas censés être libres ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Jules Ferry a inventé l'école, dans ce cas. C'est contraire aux droits fondamentaux ! J'avoue que je suis nerveuse parce que c'est l'année de mon baccalauréat. En outre, il faut formuler nos vœux pour l'année prochaine, et avec mon père, c'est encore un sujet conflictuel. Il ne comprend pas que moi, ce que je préfère c'est enquêter, pas passer des heures à écouter des phrases ennuyeuses qui ne m'intéressent pas de toute manière, la plupart du temps je dessine. J'ai beau tenter de le convaincre que Paris n'en a pas fini avec tous ces malheurs, il refuse de me croire et on ne peut même pas débattre comme deux adultes responsables. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour lui ouvrir les yeux. C'est gros comme une cathédrale qu'une menace est tapie dans l'ombre ! C'est impossible de croire que tout va aller pour le mieux, maintenant. Mon style, ce n'est pas de faire l'autruche, donc un de ces quatre, j'irai fouiller dans les innombrables dossiers de papa. Et ça prendra le temps que ça prendra, mais ça me surprendrait qu'il ne cache pas quelque chose. La vraie question serait : est-ce qu'il m'a une seule fois dit la pure vérité ? Je le sais au fond de moi, que je suis faite pour arrêter les bandits en tous genres c'est instinctif, et absolument rien ne me persuadera du contraire. Mais avec mon père, c'est à chaque fois le même refrain : un dialogue de sourd qui ne fait que nous agacer d'avantage l'un et l'autre. Du coup, quand j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je vais me promener pour admirer les feuilles colorées qui tombent des arbres. C'est un vrai plaisir pour les yeux. Maman aussi aimait cette saison. Au moins, je n'ai personne pour me contredire quand je suis toute seule. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse pour obtenir un peu de considération de la part des gens. Phantom R, lorsqu'il commet ses vols, il s'amuse, lui au moins. Je ne connais pas sa vie, mais je l'ai déjà croisé plusieurs fois, et s'il y bien une chose que je lui envie, c'est cette insouciance qui l'accompagne partout où il va. Probablement que si je l'arrêtais, papa me traiterait enfin comme quelqu'un de mon âge…

-En journée, j'ai constaté que beaucoup moins d'enfants traînent dans les rues ces temps ci, ça découle sans doute du fait qu'ils ont de l'école : ça réduit quand même de manière non négligeable les périodes pour s'amuser à l'extérieur. La plupart des adultes ont repris le travail, aussi aux horaires de sorties de bureau, on est plus vite rentré chez soi à pied qu'en voiture, ça devient un bazar incroyable sur les routes. Pour ma part, c'est ma première année à l'Université : j'ai choisi de faire une Licence Archéologie et Histoire de l'Art. J'en saurais à coup sûr plus sur Babylone, ou, à défaut, sur cet étrange symbole sur ma pièce. J'ai d'ailleurs été soulagé de constater que j'allais avoir un professeur que je connaissais déjà : Alain. C'est lui qui, l'année dernière, dormait beaucoup, et m'a également informé que Jean-François était un élève très doué de sa classe, en tant qu'étudiant. Je me demande bien ce qui a pu le faire basculer du côté sombre à ce point. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette année s'annonce sous de bons auspices. J'ai des horaires relativement souples et si les cours limitent la progression de mon enquête, j'ai tout de même encore la possibilité d'enquêter. Je verrais bien comment évolueront les évènements. Ce que je préfère par-dessus tout, dès qu'il y en a, c'est assister aux spectacles de Marie. Je n'en manque jamais un, c'est un vrai délice de l'entendre jouer. Elle est toujours aussi belle, exactement la même depuis que je l'ai laissée. Comme on est à l'Opéra, je me fais discret, pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention sur moi, mais mes yeux ne la quittent pas d'une seule seconde. Plus je la regarde, et plus je me dis que c'était évident qu'elle était la fille d'Élisabeth, avec tant de grâce. Ses mélodies permettent de donner une saveur exquise pour les mois froids qui s'annoncent. Grâce à elle, les gens ont une autre couleur dans les yeux. C'est un vrai pouvoir qu'elle a. Si je ne me trompe pas, il me semble qu'à la rentrée prochaine, ce sera à elle d'entrer dans les études supérieures. Ca me stupéfierait, étant donné son rêve, qu'elle ne choisisse pas la musique. Mes cours à moi sont très intéressants, mais j'ai déjà une quantité de travail astronomique. Il m'arrive de passer des heures entières aux Archives pour rédiger une dissertation, et comme j'en profite pour rassembler des indices susceptibles d'éclaircir les questions de mon enquête sur ce qui concerne « l'affaire Bonar », c'est parfois serré de tout concilier. Une chance que mon optimisme et ma persévérance ne m'aient pas abandonné.

-C'est l'automne, et en cette saison les journées se ressemblent toutes sans exception. Les précepteurs défilent, au gré des heures, les uns derrière les autres au Manoir dans leur costume de circonstance qui leur confèrent un air grave presque comique, pour me donner une farandole de cours très diversifiés. J'arrive à rester concentrée jusqu'au bout à chaque fois, mais par moments, j'ai vraiment besoin de temps libre pour me détendre. C'est tout de même vrai que je passe mes examens cet été, et que j'hésite encore trop où aller l'année prochaine bien que mon souhait soit d'être musicienne professionnelle ; cela me rend un peu anxieuse à vrai dire. Au Couvent, ils étaient plus concentrés sur autre chose que sur l'orientation des pensionnaires. L'argent qu'ils recevaient ne permettait pas de prendre en charge les études de tout le monde un professeur m'a même conseillé de choisir quelque chose de plus sérieux que la musique, parce que ça ne m'apporterait rien de positif. J'ai quand même eu un peu de mal à l'entendre. D'autant que ma mère apprécie franchement de m'écouter jouer du violon : elle trouve que j'ai beaucoup de talent et je ressens qu'elle est on ne peut plus sincère c'est plaisant d'être encouragée et soutenue par ceux qu'on aime. Ca me fait sourire quand elle me félicite après mes prestations, parce que pour moi, c'est uniquement elle qui est à l'origine de tout ça, même si elle prétend n'avoir rien fait. De temps à autre, j'ai l'impression que Raphaël aussi me regarde, mêlé dans le public qui vient m'écouter à l'Opéra je me raccroche avec une foi inébranlable à ce ressenti. Chaque fois que je joue, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui et à ce qu'on a traversé tous les deux : ça m'emporte comme la brise d'une belle journée. J'espère juste qu'il va bien, mais je n'ai pas peur pour lui, je sais qu'il a un caractère bien trempé et qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. Il sait parfaitement se débrouiller tout seul, de toute manière : celui qui l'attrapera n'est pas encore né, à mon avis. A l'occasion d'une sortie entre amies, Josette m'a posé mille et unes questions plus ou moins…pertinentes sur lui. Elle nous qualifie déjà d' « amoureux », et elle le considère comme le preux chevalier venant à la rescousse de sa belle princesse, alors que ce n'est même pas vrai ! Nous sommes justes amis, et elle lui a d'ailleurs été très hostile la première fois qu'elle l'a rencontré alors qu'il était à ma recherche si jamais il m'approche de trop, je suis sûre qu'elle sortira les crocs, raison de plus pour laquelle nous ne sommes pas « ensemble ». Décidemment, certaines personnes ne changeront jamais. Les meilleures amies en particulier.

 _Octobre_

-Charlotte devient de plus en plus fatigante, ces derniers temps et je n'arrive plus à la canaliser, elle et ses questions. Elle se prend pour une justicière parisienne protectrice de la cité, et refuse de lâcher l'histoire de Leonard Bonar, alors que tout le monde ne demande qu'à oublier ce drame. Elle s'investit à tel point dans son rôle de détective qu'elle en oublie même le plus important : ses devoirs d'école, parfois sans travail elle n'ira pas bien loin dans la vie. Cependant, cette histoire d'héroïne va finir par prendre des proportions dramatiques en n'agissant pas. Si sa mère était là, elle saurait la raisonner : elle avait les mots justes pour faire comprendre des messages importants à n'importe qui, même aux plus délicats. Il faut admettre que pour moi, le travail passe avant tout. C'est sacré de mon point de vue, et j'ai beaucoup de responsabilités que personne ne peut comprendre en comptant bien, ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes plus allés au cinéma ou voir une exposition, ensemble. Dans le bon vieux temps, avec Emma, on le faisait souvent. A présent, il reste uniquement l'empreinte éternelle de l'amertume. Et en dépit de ça, je reste trop protecteur. Je n'ai pas envie que le temps avance, je préfère me replier sur moi-même et avoir la paix, alors que je devrais me comporter comme un père de famille aimant. Mais ce rôle est trop contraignant, trop collant à la peau, depuis la mort de ma femme. En fin de compte, je ne sais pas tellement comment m'y prendre avec ma fille, ne serait-ce que pour aborder des sujets privés comme la relation avec un petit-copain, le développement du corps, en résumé tout ce qui concerne la féminité, tout ce qui concerne le domaine de sa mère et que je ne devrais pas avoir à gérer. J'ai sans doute tout simplement peur de perdre Charlotte comme j'ai perdu sa mère tout ça devient fatiguant, alors je préfère le boulot. Et puis, ça m'angoisse qu'elle veuille à tout prix rejoindre les forces de l'ordre, l'année prochaine, parce que je ne veux pas la voir subir tous les problèmes que cela implique. Sait-elle réellement quelles responsabilités se cachent derrière un tel métier ? Ca demande un investissement quotidien, de prendre sur soi, de connaître beaucoup de difficultés, et ce n'est pas des diplômes qui pourront la préserver : un morceau de papier ne vaut rien, face à une menace réelle. Donc quand je pense à tout ça, forcément, j'ai un peu de mal à dormir en toute sérénité la nuit.

-Quelques fois, je croise Charlotte dans la rue. Elle est pratiquement tout le temps vêtue de son imperméable gris qui lui donne un style légèrement rebelle et l'air garçonnier. Je sais qu'elle préfère rester discrète lorsqu'elle est dans l'une de ses nombreuses missions, alors je fais en sorte de ne pas la déranger, quand je l'aperçois. Une fois, elle m'a vue et s'est approché de moi, les mains dans les poches nous avons parlé un moment et elle a saisi l'opportunité pour me poser des questions sur Phantom R en prétextant que nous avions l'air assez proches, lorsqu'elle nous avait vus tous les deux, à la Tour Eiffel et aux Jardins Suspendus. C'est vrai que nous étions ensemble ces deux fois là, Raphaël et moi, mais…si proches ? Je lui ai répondu que je ne le connaissais absolument pas, et qu'il était simplement intervenu au bon moment, par pure chance et qu'il n'était sans doute pas aussi voleur que la presse voulait bien le faire croire, parce que les rumeurs circulent vite. Elle est restée très sceptique, et m'a demandé de préciser certains points, dans l'optique d'en apprendre d'avantage, sans doute. Au bout du compte, elle s'est en allée, pourtant je suis certaine que mon histoire avait du mal à la convaincre, vu son visage qui montrait l'incrédulité. Mais tant pis : il est hors de question que je brise la promesse faite à Raphaël. Il a ma parole que sa double identité restera secrète, tout comme la raison du vol des tableaux. Je suis simplement une fille d'honneur. J'ai noté qu'au niveau des déductions, mademoiselle la détective était une sacrée championne. Je ne la savais pas si réfléchie. Pourvu que Raphaël fasse attention à ses arrières…

-J'ai de plus en plus l'impression que Leonard Bonar n'était qu'un pion sur l'échiquier d'un plan bien plus complexe, et ça me rend fou : je ne fais que tourner en rond, alors qu'on a frôlé la catastrophe d'un cheveu. Au vu de mes cours d'archéologie et de tout ce que j'ai appris, je me demande fortement si Paris ne cacherait pas des systèmes plus sophistiqués que ceux des Jardins Suspendus : c'est quand même la ville centralisée par excellence, et elle est également très ancienne, de quoi receler des inventions étonnantes dont personne n'a idée. Et surtout, quels malheurs pourraient-ils amener ? Pire encore que ceux de la dernière fois ? Personne ne sait à quoi s'attendre. « Napoléon » avait parlé d'un pouvoir qui « défiait mon imagination », lors de notre première entrevue. Était-ce des Jardins qu'il parlait, ou de quelque chose de plus incroyable, qui chamboulerait les théories et les chroniques de l'histoire ? Babylone semble être au cœur d'un mystère qui dépasse mes prévisions les plus farfelues, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Tout ça forme des nœuds serrés les uns aux autres, dans ma tête, qui m'embrouillent vraiment l'esprit. J'essaie de prendre du recul, mais c'est difficile de regarder quelque chose avec détachement lorsqu'on y a été impliqué au prix de sa vie et de celui de quelqu'un qu'on aime profondément on n'a plus les idées claires. Dans ces moments là, ça me fait du bien de prendre l'air : je ne me lasse pas d'observer avec amusement les tapis de feuilles colorées que les jardiniers tentent désespérément de rassembler. Mais je sais bien qu'il y a des blessures que seul le temps peut parvenir à cicatriser. Quand j'y réfléchis, à maintes reprises, je n'arrive qu'à une seule possibilité « évidente » : les types de l'Organisation dont parlait Jean-François convoitent sûrement la richesse et le pouvoir de la civilisation babylonienne. Cette forteresse volante qui a engendré la panique n'était qu'un début, ça me parait logique. Non seulement ça m'angoisse, mais le pire c'est que Marie et moi on est mouillés là dedans contre notre volonté, et ça c'est inadmissible. On n'a pas demandé à être les marionnettes de gens aveuglés par la gloire. Ces types là n'apportent que des problèmes.

 _Novembre_

-Les jours sont de plus en plus courts au fur et à mesure qu'on approche de l'hiver, et mon père refuse de me laisser librement sortir le soir, maintenant, et ça me dégoûte au plus haut point : il invoque sans arrêt des prétextes plus futiles les uns que les autres. Aucun ne tient la route sur le plan de la crédibilité, et son favori c'est : « les rues ne sont pas sûres le soir ». J'en pleurerais si la situation de prisonnière dans laquelle ça me met n'était pas si dramatique. Du coup, je me retrouve coincée à la maison et comme une lionne en cage, je deviens folle au moins mon père est remarquable : il arrive à emprisonner sa fille dans sa propre maison, le tout sans barreaux, comme un vrai magicien. Ca m'agace vraiment, surtout que l'école, ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse le plus, bien que je sache que c'est nécessaire de passer par là pour obtenir une situation stable. Je voudrais tellement que mon père comprenne que veiller sur la ville, c'est une vocation, pour moi ! Maintenant, à cause de lui j'ai même des doutes sur ce que je veux vraiment faire, plus tard. Je suis sûre que maman m'encouragerait, elle, quoi que je choisisse. Je ne suis plus une petite fille de quatre ans quand même ! Il serait temps qu'on comprenne que j'aspire à d'autres choses situées à un degré supérieur maintenant. Papa n'a rien à se reprocher, je l'adore, ce n'est pas le problème. Je sais qu'il fait tout ça pour mon bien, mais il doit également comprendre que j'ai besoin d'indépendance, à mon âge. En plus, je ne côtoie pas beaucoup de monde. Les relations, ce n'est pas trop mon truc par-dessus tout je suis prudente, et il faut bien que je sorte pour me forger une vraie expérience de détective ! Une personne honnête à qui j'apprécie de parler franchement, c'est Loïc. Je sais que je peux compter sur son aide, quoiqu'il puisse arriver. Il me comprend, lui au moins, mieux que mon père. Il sait ce que je ressens alors qu'il me connaît à peine, et qu'en plus, il n'a pas d'enfant. Ca serait vraiment cool qu'il essaie de parler à mon père pour l'aider à se détendre plus.

-Je profite de chaque instant que je peux avec ma chère fille, tout en veillant à lui laisser la liberté dont elle a besoin : il ne s'agit pas de la braquer, et puis, elle a rapidement assimilé les exigences qui sont imposées par une famille de son rang, elle les accepte toujours dans la bonne humeur. Je suis soulagée, parce que j'avais peur que ce soit trop pour une demoiselle comme elle. Il faut dire qu'Albert est également aux petits soins de ce côté là : j'ai remarqué qu'ils étaient vraiment complices, tous les deux, en dépit du fait qu'ils ne se côtoyaient que depuis quelques mois. Dès le début, il n'a pas hésité une seconde à devenir son garde du corps, à elle aussi dans ce cas, je ne m'en fais pas, elle est entre des mains expertes, et je sais de quoi je parle. Le courant passe sans problèmes entre eux deux. Maintenant, Albert a deux dames à protéger : Marie est déjà devenue une belle jeune femme, et je ne l'ai même pas eu la chance de la voir grandir, ça restera mon grand regret, même si c'était le mieux à faire… En tout cas, on s'entend merveilleusement bien, malgré dix-sept ans de séparation, nos goûts nous rapproche encore d'avantage. Je suis heureuse qu'elle ait grandi avec ce caractère doux et attentionné : ça libère de la fraicheur et de la spontanéité dans cette grande demeure qui en avait bien besoin. D'ailleurs, Marie n'a pas encore mémorisé par cœur l'emplacement de toutes les pièces : ça nous fait rire, toutes les deux, lorsqu'elle entre dans la salle de bains au lieu de la chambre. Ce qui est agréable, c'est d'aller se promener dans les rues de la capitale. Le climat est bon, et au moins, Marie connait la ville sur le bout des doigts. L'autre jour, elle m'a montré l'endroit où Raphaël et elle se sont rencontrés pour la première fois : c'était le Jardin des Tuileries. C'est un bel endroit pour faire la connaissance de quelqu'un.

-Je vois bien que Marie manque de plus en plus à Fondue : il se plaint souvent en gémissant avec son air de chien battu qu'on devrait passer lui faire un coucou. Jamais je ne l'avais vu se comporter comme ça, ces derniers temps. Moi aussi, je ne demande que ça, ça va de soi que je voudrais la revoir. Mais il faudra malgré tout attendre un peu avant d'aller la retrouver. Je ne veux pas l'embarquer dans mes péripéties plus délicates les unes que les autres c'est hors de question car je tiens bien trop à elle : ça a quand même mal failli tourner pour tout le monde, la dernière fois ! La vie était à un fil de nous lâcher, et ça, ce n'est quand même pas rien donc je préfère me tenir tranquille pour l'instant. De toute façon, elle a plus besoin de passer de temps avec sa mère qu'avec moi, c'est évident. Elles sont unies par les liens du sang, et moi…je n'ai aucun lien fort qui me lie de manière si puissante. Elle a la chance d'avoir retrouvé ses véritables origines, et il faut qu'elle profite des gens qui l'aiment sincèrement et pas ceux qui cachent leur jeu en la poignardant dans le dos, comme Jean-François. J'ai remarqué que Charlie et l'inspecteur sont dans un climat tendu : quelles chamailleries entre eux deux, ça n'arrête pas ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils réussiront à m'attraper, en étant en total désaccord sur tout. Ils sont proches, et plein d'amour l'un pour l'autre, pourtant, et la « petite » Vergier a la vie devant elle, elle doit être pleine de rêves et d'ambitions ! Moi, je suis le seul qui n'a pas de père ou de mère pour veiller sur moi. Alors je suis désolé, mais quand on a la veine d'avoir une famille, même si ce n'est pas facile chaque jour, on en profite au maximum. Personne ne sait ce qui peut arriver demain, et « Bonaparte » nous en a encore fait la juste démonstration. Plus le temps de savoir à qui la faute, de compter sur la chance ou les autres : maintenant, on se bat. Ceux qui s'en prennent à Paris de manière éhontée ne s'en sortiront pas si facilement, ça je le garantis. J'espère que l'inspecteur tient ses troupes prêtes à lancer l'assaut en cas de nouvel « incident » de cette ampleur… Il a sans cesse un air grincheux, et même sa fille, au moins autant butée que lui, a l'air plus sympathique quand on y regarde.

 _Décembre_

-L'hiver est là, c'est la toute première fois que je vais fêter Noël au Manoir ! D'habitude, je passais le 25 à Saint-Louré, et on nettoyait le bâtiment de fond en comble avant de l'orner avec plein de couleur. En conséquence, je suis toute excitée, ça va vraiment être grandiose ! La résidence est décorée de partout pour l'occasion, c'est réellement magnifique. Le plus beau, dans l'histoire, c'est quand même le grand sapin orné de guirlandes et de boules recouvertes de paillettes qui trône comme un roi dans le salon. Avec la neige qui tombe régulièrement au-dehors, on dirait un décor de conte de fées, où le temps se serait entièrement figé. Maman pour sa part a l'air très heureuse : ça se voit parce qu'elle s'habille de manière moins distinguée qu'à l'ordinaire, et se promène parfois dans les pièces d'un pas rythmé en fredonnant « Joy to the world », et je l'accompagne à chaque fois tout le long de la chanson. Elle a pris un air faussement indigné quand je lui ai fait remarquer que je ne l'avais jamais vu s'illuminer comme ça. En même temps, j'imagine que les fêtes sans moi ont du lui paraître vide de sens, un peu comme une âme en peine qui erre sans fin. Moi aussi, je pensais à elle à chaque Noël, en attendant son retour je n'ai jamais perdu l'espoir de la retrouver un jour, et j'ai eu raison, ça a payé : à présent, on est enfin réunies, et c'est le principal. Je tiens quand-même à apporter une contribution au Couvent, que ce soit de l'argent ou des cadeaux. Ce serait égoïste de ma part de ne pas le faire vis-à-vis du personnel et des pensionnaires, après tout j'y ai vécu dix sept ans et ils ont toujours été si gentils, avec moi. Ce qui me fait sincèrement plaisir, c'est que maman a donné sans objections son accord pour que Josette vienne passer quelques jours avec nous pour les fêtes. C'est-à-dire que je lui en ai beaucoup parlé, tout compte fait je me voyais mal passer cette période festive sans elle, on se connaît depuis l'enfance, après tout. C'est génial, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, toutes les deux, comme d'habitude. Elle a promis de bien se comporter et d'être digne de « la fille d'une duchesse ». Tout se passera bien, je n'ai aucune crainte. On sera sages et bien élevées.

-Loïc a choisi de poser ses congés, il est parti pour une bonne dizaine de jours. Il s'en va dans le Sud pour retrouver de la famille : sa mère et sa tante peut-être aussi pour fuir le climat trop rugueux d'ici. Mais moi j'ai refusé, j'ai préféré rester là, au cas où. Je ne serai pas à la maison le vingt-cinq Décembre, mais je crois que c'est une tradition pour tout le monde au bureau, que le patron reste même les jours de fête : ils s'y sont habitués. Les arguments de mon cher collègue ne m'ont pas fait changer de décision ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Les bureaux seront sûrement tous quasiment vide, mais le fait est que je n'ai absolument pas besoin que l'on s'inquiète pour moi, je sais pertinemment ce que je fais. Ma fille était évidemment dans tous ses états en apprenant que je serai au commissariat pour cette période de fin d'années, elle a refusé de m'adresser la parole pour un bon bout de temps, je crois je la connais, ça lui passera. Enfin bon, ce ne sont que quelques jours fériés sur un calendrier : on a tendance à oublier que c'est surtout les commerçants qui en profitent pour se remplir les poches. Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours évident d'avoir à supporter un père policier, mais j'ai un important dossier à boucler sur Phantom R que je ne peux pas laisser tomber, et je dois surveiller qu'il n'y ait pas de débordements lors de ces festivités très animées : un accident est trop vite arrivé. Autrefois, on aurait passé Noël en famille en jouant à un jeu de société, tous les trois, comme un couple et leur enfant tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, mais maintenant qu'Emma n'est plus là, c'est au-dessus de mes forces de faire semblant d'être heureux énormément de choses me rappellent encore trop sa présence, et je n'arrive pas à surpasser ma peine, ça reste bloqué profondément en moi. Je n'ai de toute manière pas à rendre de compte à qui que ce soit, sur ce que je décide de faire ou non, et il me semble que personne n'a de raisons de se plaindre à mon sujet. Je sais encore gérer ma vie tout seul, quoiqu'en pense les collègues ou Charlotte. Elle devrait d'ailleurs plutôt se réjouir : elle pourra faire tranquille ses enquêtes qu'elle adore tant. Joyeux Noël…

-Je ne supporte pas très bien ces moments de fête, depuis plusieurs années déjà, et ça ne cesse d'empirer à chaque fois, toujours plus douloureusement. Ca vient sûrement du fait que c'est dans ce mois là d'hiver que mon père m'a abandonné, et que je n'ai jamais pu digérer un tel choc dans ma vie. Le plus triste, c'est que je revois encore parfaitement la scène, comme si j'y étais, malgré le temps : il m'a dit qu'il devait partir, un air éternellement fatigué peint sur son visage ensuite, il est monté sans se retourner dans une voiture en me murmurant un simple : « Pardonne-moi, Raphaël » et moi, avec toute la bonne volonté et la naïveté qui me caractérisaient, je n'ai même pas pu le rattraper parce que j'ai malencontreusement glissé lourdement dans la neige. Et puis l'auto est devenue invisible, un point dans l'horizon, mais ça faisait belle lurette que je ne voyais plus rien autour de moi parce que mes yeux se noyaient dans un océan de larmes. Ca fait exactement trois ans, précisément depuis ce jour là, que je ne reçois plus de cadeaux enrubannés à Noël, que je suis seul à table avec mon chien glouton pour seul ami, et que je n'ai plus de parents à qui parler alors que j'ai des milliers de choses à raconter. Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire pour l'occasion. J'aurais bien besoin de me changer les idées, pourtant. Je suppose que je dois être le seul à ne pas avoir de projets quant à ce genre d'occasion. De toute façon, ce type de festivités reste purement commercial, du moins, c'est l'excuse que je n'arrête pas de me répéter pour tenter de m'expliquer pourquoi je reste cloîtré chez moi à Noël et au Nouvel An. Mais ça ne marche pas. De toutes les personnes que je connais, il n'y a que Fondue et Marie qui ont toujours été honnêtes avec moi. Ca baisse d'un cran le moral quand on se rend compte que la solitude augmente au fur et à mesure que le nombre de personnes de confiance diminue. Ce que ça peut-être futile en fin de compte, la fidélité… Il vaut mieux ne rien attendre, plutôt que d'espérer et d'être irrémédiablement déçu. Que disait Schopenhauer, dans mes leçons de philosophie ? Ah oui, ça me revient : _« la vie oscille, comme un pendule, de droite à gauche, de la souffrance à l'ennui »._

 _Janvier_

-En cette glaciale période de nouvelle année, comme mon père a pris la désagréable habitude d'élire le commissariat pour sa deuxième maison, j'ai astucieusement tiré parti d'un moment de solitude pour faire mon travail d'enquêtrice, puisqu'au moins, je ne l'avais pas dans les pattes. Et chose promise, chose due, je suis allée dans le bureau de mon père, au Commissariat. C'est dingue ce que j'en ai appris ! Je ne m'attendais pas à en découvrir autant. Il y avait un dossier bleu classé confidentiel sur « L'incident du Mystère », qui avait fait la Une de tous les quotidiens, à l'époque. Bien sûr, le « Top secret », ça me connaît, alors je ne me suis pas gênée. Je crois que j'étais largement dans mon droit, en plus. Était également mentionné le fameux imposteur, Leonard Bonar, admirateur fou de Napoléon Bonaparte. Je n'avais pas tous les détails, alors j'ai patrouillé prudemment dans les rues et pris le chemin qui conduisait sous les Invalides, là où ils avaient aménagé leur planque, d'après le dossier. Et je suis tombée sur…Les Chevaliers Diaboliques ! Les même que ceux d'il y a six mois qui ont semé la pagaille dans la capitale, tu penses qu'ils me sont resté gravés dans l'esprit, ceux là. Évidemment, j'allais leur régler leur compte vite fait bien fait avec mon ballon de football, mais mon inspecteur de père est encore intervenu, sorti de nulle part. Toujours là quand on n'a pas besoin de lui et jamais là quand on a besoin de lui, celui-là. A croire qu'il m'espionne, sans arrêt ! Il va sans dire que, même s'il a été impressionné par ma façon de me battre, j'ai eu droit au sermon habituel : « L'affaire Napoléon est classée, ce n'est pas ton travail, reste en dehors de tout ça… ». Ca, c'est ce qu'il a bien voulu me faire croire. Et il aurait été sur le pont de m'embobiner, avec son discours trompeur, mais en voulant sortir de ces catacombes de malheur, j'ai découvert quelque chose de très intéressant dans les souterrains où j'avais atterri, à quoi je ne m'attendais pas. Et ça, ça me donne envie de tout, sauf de lâcher l'affaire il ya trop gros à perdre si j'abandonne tout. Et puis, on ne va quand même pas me dire que c'est normal de trouver des types déguisés en chevaliers dans les entrailles de la ville… ! Je fais officiellement le serment d'aller au bout de cette histoire. Et je compte bien ouvrir les yeux à tous ces policiers et ces politiciens qui font l'autruche. Bon, j'admets quand même que j'essaie de me tenir un peu carreau, dernièrement. Papa est déjà assez chèvre comme ça, et ce n'est pas dans mon intention qu'il devienne plus enragé que ce qu'il n'est déjà. Je suis certaine que maman saurait l'apaiser.

-J'ai beaucoup de rendez-vous importants avec des personnalités haut-placées, ces derniers temps, ça n'arrête pas. En général, je m'éclipse seulement pour quelques jours le lieu des rencontres varie aussi énormément : ça va de Marseille à Lille en passant par Clermont-Ferrand, je crois bien avoir déjà couvert toute la palette des régions de France. En revanche ce sont plus les réunions à l'étranger qui sont parfois vraiment complexes. Cependant, Marie apprend vite : je n'ai jamais vu une demoiselle qui se tient aussi bien. Elle sait choisir ses mots avec beaucoup de soin, et a une culture qui en étonne à chaque fois plus d'un. C'est probablement inné. Elle reste sage en toutes circonstances, et fait preuve de beaucoup de curiosité quand il s'agit de découvrir de nouveaux sujets ça ne rate jamais. En revanche, j'hésite encore à lui parler de son père, parce que maintenant que j'y songe, nous n'avons jamais réellement abordé le sujet, pourtant, il y a plein de choses à dire dessus qui le concerne directement. Il faut dire que l'histoire de cet été m'a marquée, alors je préfère m'en éloigner et profiter de l'instant présent. Les jeunes gens doivent apprendre et comprendre les choses par eux-mêmes, on ne peut pas toujours être là pour les aider. En outre, les histoires familiales sont toujours difficiles à relater et à interpréter. Ce n'est pas la meilleure solution à un problème de vouloir tout saisir tout de suite, habituellement, et ça je le sais d'expérience. Quand je n'ai pas trop de piles de papiers à remplir ou d'évènements diplomatiques à gérer, je saisis la petite occasion pour passer le plus de temps que je peux avec ma fille. C'est juste légèrement contrariant que les conditions climatiques liées à la saison limitent nos promenades en extérieur pour l'instant alors le soir, on reste avec plaisir près du feu qui crépite dans la cheminée, la chaleur fait du bien. Marie profite particulièrement du mois : je l'ai aidée à faire un bonhomme de neige dans la cour de la propriété, et l'autre jour elle était dans une bataille épique de boule de neiges avec Albert. Mon pauvre garde du corps a du admettre sa défaite et capituler. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est beaucoup plus détendu depuis l'arrivée de ma fille. Elle a crée un changement immédiat de l'ambiance, je ne sais pas si elle s'en est rendue compte.

-C'est agréable de marcher dans la neige qui recouvre encore le sol, dehors : c'est comme un tapis fait en coton, doux et moelleux à souhait. Je me retourne souvent pour observer les larges traces de pas que j'ai laissées dans la poudreuse, à côté de celles de Fondue. En parlant de lui, il est légèrement délicat, quand même ça devient une corvée pour lui de faire un tour parce que ce glouton est trop sensible des pattes ! Il n'y a pas à chercher loin pourquoi il a été abandonné : il était trop précieux. Aux détours des rues, je vois encore des illuminations jaunes en forme d'étoile ou des autocollants de sapins et de rennes scotchés aux carreaux. Les gens prennent généralement leur temps pour les enlever en outre, aux heures des repas, on respire encore des fumets de plats qui ont l'air très gastronomiques, ça donnerait faim à n'importe qui, même si Fondue n'a pas besoin de ça pour avoir l'estomac creux. Le froid mordant ne me facilite pas la tâche, parce qu'une bonne partie des gens reste cloitrée chez soi, par peur d'attraper un petit rhume ou un bon mal de gorge, même si une exception reste les enfants qui glissent sur la patinoire en neige synthétique installée non loin de la Tour Eiffel, depuis le mois dernier. Des écoliers m'ont à ce propos attaqué aux boules de neiges ! J'ai riposté et on a joué pendant un petit moment. Heureusement qu'ils sont encore jeunes : les problèmes de la vie ne les ont pas atteint. L'avantage de ce climat, au moins, c'est que je n'ai plus aussi fréquemment les Vergier sur le dos que les mois précédents. Ils doivent être trop craintifs du froid, j'imagine. Tant mieux, ça me permet d'admirer sereinement les cristaux de glaces qui pendent parfois des bordures des maisons : les stalactites et les stalagmites sont très jolies, et même mon chien est d'accord avec moi sur ce point. Ils sont de belle taille et pointus, on pourrait presque croire à des dents, dans une certaine mesure. Et puis, Alain nous a allégé notre charge de travail, à l'Université bref, un peu de positif. Ce n'est pas si mal, l'hiver, si l'on y regarde bien.

 _F_ _évrier_

-En dehors du cas de Phantom R, je travaille sur quelques autres affaires mineures : c'est presque tout le temps sur des vols à l'étalage ou des cambriolages de quartier sans blessés graves rien d'exceptionnel ou qui sorte de l'ordinaire. De toute façon, je crois que je n'assisterai pas à un coup aussi stupéfiant que celui de Juillet dernier, ça c'était vraiment quelque chose d'époustouflant, au sens péjoratif du terme, bien sûr. J'ai quand-même quelques infimes soupçons sur cette histoire, qui me trottent à l'intérieur de manière lancinante, depuis un bon moment déjà : pourquoi restait-il des Chevaliers sous l'Hôtel des Invalides ? Et qu'est-ce que… ? Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment de me donner mal à la tête avec tous ces problèmes, j'en ai suffisamment sans m'en créer moi-même. Je dois protéger Paris à tout prix, et pour ça la concentration est de mise, si je veux réussir. Particulièrement ces derniers temps, car je veux absolument éviter d'entendre parler de la Saint-Valentin : ça ne fait que de jaser à ce sujet dans les locaux, c'est un véritable poison invisible. Un tel demande dans une salle d'interrogatoire quel est le restaurant le plus chic pour emmener sa petite copine, tel autre demande dans les couloirs l'adresse d'une bijouterie de luxe pour aller acheter un présent à sa femme, et au final, ça n'en finit plus, chacun y va de son commentaire, et ça me met en rogne. Ca me rappelle trop douloureusement que je suis veuf, surtout que seul Loïc fait l'effort d'éviter d'aborder ce genre de sujet en ma présence, par-dessus le marché : on s'apprécie bien, tous les deux. C'est quelqu'un de fiable qui a des valeurs sûres. Moi aussi, avant, je participai avec enthousiasme à ce genre de discussion sur l'amour, c'était le bon temps qui est à jamais révolu. Il n'en reste pas moins que, malgré tout, j'aimerais bien que Charlotte se trouve un petit-ami, quand même. Elle en a largement l'âge, et je ne suis pas certain qu'elle sache à quel point la vie passe vite et est incertaine, elle a tant de choses à découvrir ! Comme sa « première fois » avec un garçon, par exemple. J'aimerais qu'on prenne le temps de parler de ça, des précautions à prendre. Il n'y a plus qu'elle et moi, désormais. Les moments de jeunesse sont si rares, et c'est là qu'on dessine son avenir, là que tout se joue. Quand diable réalisera-t-elle enfin qu'elle est une fille et pas un garçon manqué ? Je veux qu'elle ouvre un peu plus les yeux pour observer le monde qui l'entoure, et c'est pour ça que je dois garder un œil sur elle. C'est mon devoir. Même si je suis plus souvent avec mon arme de service qu'avec elle, c'est son bonheur que je veux.

-Pour le quatorze, j'ai automatiquement pris la décision d'acheter une rose rouge chez un sympathique fleuriste du quartier, le plus proche de chez moi. J'ai sélectionné la plus belle qu'il avait en stock à mon goût, et je suis directement allé la donner, sans détours, à une des multiples servantes qui travaillent au manoir en lui demandant poliment de la transmettre à la fille de la propriétaire des lieux aussi vite que possible. L'employée m'a regardé avec une expression de méfiance, elle allait me dire quelque chose mais j'ai simplement coupé court en ajoutant qu'elle devait se dépêcher afin que la fleur arrive en bon état à sa destinataire, et que j'étais trop pressé pour lui parler. Les plantes sont si fragiles, et je ne voulais pas que la mienne fane et perde ses pétales, pour un peu de suspicion ce serait dommage. Lorsque je l'ai payée, le vendeur m'a dit que le rouge symbolisait implicitement la passion, et il m'a demandé dans un sourire si c'était pour ma petite amie, étant donné le jour. J'ai ouvert des yeux ronds en rougissant. N'importe quoi ! Marie est tout simplement une amie que j'ai rencontrée par pur hasard, rien de plus. Bon, j'avoue que je me sens vraiment très proche d'elle, mais ça ne veut rien dire. Si j'ai pensé à lui faire cette surprise, c'est parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse penser que je l'oublie au fil du temps, parce que c'est faux. On a vécu des choses fortes, tous les deux, et depuis qu'on s'est dit au-revoir, je ne fais que de penser sans cesse à elle, et ça me revient à chaque fois. Son arrivée dans ma vie a été une lumière que je n'attendais plus. Et puis, la Saint-Valentin est par extension la fête des gens qui s'aiment…et s'apprécient. On a juste voulu la transformer en fête d'amour. Il fait encore très froid, mais quasiment plus de neige ne subsiste : la ville se dégèle lentement, pour se préparer au printemps. L'univers commence lentement à se préparer pour renaître de ses cendres, et la vie se propage petit à petit dans toute la terre. Je me demande bien ce que peut faire papa, en ce moment. Ca me revient souvent dans la tête, depuis récemment, comme un boomerang. Si seulement il me faisait signe… Je pourrais l'aider, moi, s'il avait des ennuis. Mais si comme, Élisabeth l'a dit, il a un plan, je ne peux faire qu'attendre, dans un sens. Et l'inexplicable demeure encore et toujours incompréhensible. Les réponses ne sont pas pour demain, à priori. Il va falloir redoubler d'efforts.

-Marie a reçu une rose rouge pour la fête des amoureux. Personne ne s'y attendait, c'est la première fois que ce genre de chose lui arrive mais il y a un début à tout ! Les sentiments sont les plus forts. La personne ne s'est pas à priori pas présentée, d'après la domestique, mais elle était élégamment vêtue et ne s'est pas attardée outre mesure, un peu à la « Arsène Lupin ». Je crois que c'est Raphaël qui est à l'origine de ce cadeau : ça se voit qu'il a choisi la plante avec soin, elle est sublime. Il a vraiment touché le cœur de Marie, avec cette attention : son visage s'est illuminé d'un seul coup, je ne l'avais jamais vue si resplendissante depuis qu'elle vit ici. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage qu'elle tient beaucoup à lui elle a tout de suite mis la fleur dans un soliflore en cristal et a délicatement humé son parfum. Peut-être que l'avenir les réunira, ces deux adolescents : c'est difficile de séparer deux personnes si proches, j'en sais quelque chose. J'ai cette sensation qu'ils étaient faits pour se rencontrer à un moment ou à un autre. Et je me trompe rarement, en général. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que maintenant, ils auront enfin l'esprit tranquille, ils l'ont plus que mérité. Ce serait terrible si une nouvelle affaire comme celle de l'été dernier venait de nouveau troubler Paris. Tout le monde et eux spécialement, en a souffert. En tout cas, voilà un garçon qui sait comment faire plaisir à une fille. Ca devient rare, de nos jours. Il fait preuve de beaucoup de finesse d'esprit, pour son âge. J'espère que ses études se déroulent comme il le souhaite.

 _Mars_

-La nature recommence à prendre des couleurs le blanc a disparu et Fondue ne fait plus son difficile, et ça c'est un bon point. En revanche, et c'est plus problématique, je n'ai toujours pas de véritables indices sur « L'incident du Mystère », ou bien c'est peut-être que je ne sais pas où chercher ? Il y a beaucoup de choses qui sont liées entre elles, et je m'enlise plus que je n'apprends quoi que ce soit. Je pourrais bien demander de l'aide à Charlotte, mais étant donné qu'elle me considère comme un ennemi, elle se lancerait à mes trousses sans que j'ai eu le temps de m'expliquer et puis, elle ne comprendrait pas, c'est quand même tordu mon histoire. Cette possibilité écartée, je ne vois pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Le problème, c'est que tout le monde me considère comme un criminel, grâce à l'inspecteur Vergier. On refuserait à coup sûr de m'aider, et la vérité serait trop longue à expliquer. Je ne veux pas briser ma vie en la passant derrière des barreaux ! Ce que j'aimerais beaucoup comprendre surtout, ce sont les raisons qui ont poussé mon père à s'en aller, en fait. Prenons Élisabeth, par exemple : elle a bien laissé sa fille à Saint-Louré, mais c'était pour la protéger de Bonaparte et de sa clique, donc par voie de conséquence, c'était une excellente excuse. J'ose espérer que c'est pareil pour papa… C'est le seul espoir auquel je me raccroche : qu'il soit parti pour m'éviter des ennuis, pour me mettre en sécurité. Je refuse de croire qu'il ait volontairement tout plaqué, comme me l'a soi-disant expliqué Jean-François. Je ne doute pas qu'il tienne à moi. Je l'ai tout de même connu pendant quinze ans, et je suis convaincu qu'il y a quelque chose là-dessous. Reste à trouver quoi, mais pour ça, il va falloir redoubler d'efforts et de courage. Je finirai bien par dénicher quelque chose d'intéressant, j'en suis sûr. Il ne me reste plus qu'à fouiller point par point toute la ville pour avoir une chance de décrocher un élément nouveau. J'ai du pain sur la planche, d'autant que j'ai un exposé à faire avec un étudiant, mon voisin de table, pour l'école. J'ai intérêt à tout bien minuter, sinon je ne suis pas sûr de m'en sortir.

-Une camarade de classe, ma partenaire de binôme au lycée lors des travaux pratiques de biologie et de chimie, m'a gentiment invitée à une fête qu'elle organisait pour son anniversaire, mais j'ai strictement refusé, en prenant garde à ne pas la vexer, évidemment. Ce n'est pas franchement sympa de ma part, je le sais. N'importe qui me connaissant m'aurait dit que c'était l'occasion idéale de me changer les idées et c'est sûrement vrai, au fond cependant j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire. Je vois ça gros comme une maison que les problèmes ne sont pas finis, moi et j'ai toujours Phantom R à attraper par-dessus le marché. Mais pourquoi mon père refuse t-il de faire équipe avec moi ? Des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il a honte de sa propre fille. On poursuit le même but, quand-même, protéger Paris ! Et on est incapables de s'entendre, c'est désespérant mais c'est la vérité. Le gentleman cambrioleur, il doit bien se moquer de nous, quand il nous voit, j'en suis sûre. Résultat, ça me met à chaque fois de mauvaise humeur. L'urgence c'est d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec mon père parce que ces tensions dans l'air, je ne vais plus les supporter longtemps, moi. Je veux faire ma part du travail, et si personne ne comprend, c'est parce qu'ils n'auront tout simplement pas essayé, point final. Se faire traiter comme une gamine, c'est quand même un peu énervant. Du coup, pendant mes heures de permanence, je reste à travailler à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Là, au moins, je n'ai personne qui me dit comment je dois agir ou me comporter. J'aimerais bien que maman soit là. Je sais qu'au fond de lui, papa est dépassé par tout ça, sous ses aspects négligés et son apparence bourrue. Les choses doivent changer. Et je vais faire en sorte que ce soit le cas. Aux grands maux les grands moyens. Si papa est obnubilé par cette histoire de tableaux volés, je vais m'occuper de coffrer ce vandale, et ce sera déjà un problème de réglé. Je sens que ça va faire des étincelles : je suis gonflée d'énergie à bloc !

-J'apprécie beaucoup le printemps, peut-être à cause de sa douceur et de nature qui s'éveille après tant de temps figée. J'en profite surtout pour régulièrement aller jouer du violon dehors, sur les Champs Élysées, quand j'ai une once de temps libre je faisais souvent ça, au Couvent : partir me promener, avec mon instrument ou avec Josette, c'était selon, mais je n'étais jamais déçue parce que c'était toujours un moment agréable. Et lorsque je rentrais un peu tard le soir, j'avais toujours quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait pour moi, c'était touchant. En parlant de ça, l'autre jour, la petite Émilie est venue écouter ma musique. Ses cheveux bruns voltigeaient autour d'elle dans tous les sens, comme elle tapait dans les mains en rigolant et en dansant : une vraie manifestation de gaieté. Je suis contente qu'elle ait savouré les partitions que j'ai jouées, même si elle n'était pas la seule les mélodies servent à réchauffer les cœurs, c'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé et continue de croire. Lorsque je l'ai vue, ça m'a rappelé des souvenirs encore frais dans ma mémoire : notre première rencontre. Elle avait perdu son ballon acheté à la fête foraine et était en pleine crise de larmes quand je l'ai croisée je l'ai apaisé tout en lui demandant de ne pas pleurer et j'ai utilisé ma musique pour la consoler : un morceau doux et rythmé qui lui a tout de suite redonné le sourire. Son ballon s'était en réalité emmêlé dans un arbre Raphaël l'a décoincé des branches et l'a rendu à sa propriétaire qui est partie au comble du bonheur. C'est à ce moment que ma destinée a percuté celle de Phantom R, lorsque nous nous sommes croisés pour la première fois. Après, ça a été le début d'une longue histoire… Finalement, c'est un peu Émilie que nous devrions remercier d'avoir perdu son ballon. Sans elle, nous ne nous serions jamais aperçus, lui et moi. Les circonstances ont joué en notre faveur. Je suis rentrée au bout d'une heure, au Manoir, des pensées plein la tête. Je souhaite sincèrement que Raphaël puisse trouver des réponses à toutes ses interrogations. Si seulement tout n'était pas aussi compliqué, ça nous épargnerait un grand nombre de soucis. Les Hommes sont souvent particulièrement doués pour cultiver la part obscure d'eux-mêmes. Par chance, j'ai ma musique pour me préserver et apporter un peu de bonheur à ce monde.

 _Avril_

-Je vois bien que papa trouve que je fais trop garçon manqué et que je le fatigue, des fois. Il soupire, il croise les bras et monte sur ses grands chevaux. Mais la justice n'attend pas ! J'ai promis que je ferais des efforts, mais ça doit aller dans les deux sens, tout ne repose pas sur moi ! S'il ne met pas plus de bonne volonté, je ne pourrais rien faire d'autre. Avec la douceur du mois, j'en profite pour le laisser un peu tranquille et je fais des patrouilles dans les rues. Ca prendra le temps que ça prendra, mais il finira par réaliser les choses, je le sais. J'exécute aussi des rondes. Juste au cas où, évidemment. On ne sait jamais ce qui va nous tomber dessus au tournant, c'est ce que m'a appris mon « métier ». Disons, pour faire court, que je repère simplement les endroits potentiels où le voleur de tableaux pourrait venir se cacher. Foi de Vergier, il ne m'échappera pas longtemps ! Je suis prête à sortir les griffes, et méchamment, si je le vois, donc ce n'est pas dans son intérêt de faire le malin, parce que je le tiens à l'œil. J'ai aussi décidé de me donner plus à fond dans mon travail scolaire, depuis le début de l'année. De meilleures notes ne peuvent que faire plaisir à mon père. J'ai rencontré plusieurs conseillers et professionnels pour parler de mon futur job. Il n'est évidemment pas question que je quitte Paris, mais j'ai encore des doutes j'ai peur de faire le mauvais choix. Rien ne peut m'affirmer que je serais à coup sûr heureuse en faisant cette branche là plutôt qu'une autre. Donc je compte m'informer avant de prendre une décision. Je veux dialoguer avec papa en premier lieu. Après, on verra pour le reste il me reste encore quelques mois pour boucler cette affaire. Enfin, j'ai accepté de me comporter de manière plus « civilisée », d'après mon père. Ca me donne la possibilité de m'ouvrir plus aux gens et de penser à autre chose qu'à mes problèmes. Au fond, ce n'est pas plus mal, de sortir d'avantage avec mes amies. Excepté qu'elles se sont toutes mises d'accord pour essayer de me caser avec un garçon, alors qu'à la base, moi je n'étais pas du tout dans cette optique là. Mais ça me fait bien rire. J'agis plus comme une fille de mon âge maintenant, et il n'y a pas de mal à ça. Je vais tâcher de garder cette attitude optimiste le plus longtemps possible. Pourvu que je tienne le coup…Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, comme dit le proverbe.

-Marie a beaucoup de représentations à donner à l'Opéra, ce mois-ci, j'espère que ça va aller pour elle. Mon agenda est aussi bien fourni en rendez-vous, ça promet d'être une période relativement peu reposante. Je n'ai pas osé le dire à ma fille, mais je suis certaine que Raphaël vient à tous ses spectacles : discrètement certes, mais ça ne serait que typique de lui. J'imagine qu'elle le garde toujours précieusement dans son cœur, même après tous ces mois. Ils vont bien ensemble tous les deux : vraiment complémentaires. C'est drôle, mais avec tout ça, je me suis surprise à repenser à Isaac : nous étions tellement soudés, à l'époque.… C'était un ami proche, et on se comprenait parfaitement bien. Mais je ne veux pas m'en faire pour lui, je sais qu'il s'en sortira et qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. Raphaël est inquiet à son sujet il l'ignore, mais les adultes ne peuvent pas tout expliquer à leurs enfants, et je suis bien placée pour le savoir. Certaines choses doivent rester comme elles sont, parce qu'autrement ça n'apportera que des évènements négatifs, au lieu d'améliorer le monde, et ça ira de pire en pire. On a malheureusement déjà vu les conséquences quand les choses ne tournent plus rond et dégénèrent. Je suis constamment sur le qui-vive, parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce qui va se passer. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma fille à nouveau, déjà beaucoup trop de gens ont connu des instants tragiques, et il faut que ca cesse. Lire est un l'un des meilleurs moyens pour moi d'éviter de me torturer l'esprit. Je ne suis pas totalement rassurée à l'idée de ce qui peut bien nous attendre, mais demain est un autre jour, comme on dit. Pour l'instant, les citoyens parisiens sont plutôt détendus, peut-être parce que les agents de police donnent l'impression d'être plus nombreux ?

-J'ai eu l'opportunité d'assister aux concerts de Marie, je ne les aurait manqués pour rien au monde ! Le cadre de l'Opéra, avec elle mise en valeur par les jeux de lumières, c'est un décor féerique. C'est incroyable ce qu'elle joue bien, tous ceux qui l'écoute ne peuvent qu'apprécier la musique classique, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Dès que je l'entends, j'ai pleins d'images qui me viennent à l'esprit, et la tête ailleurs, il faut dire qu'elle fait vibrer son archet avec une telle souplesse, c'est époustouflant ! Elle est sur la bonne voie pour réaliser son rêve, il me semble et je suis certain qu'elle y arrivera : on ne peut pas passer à côte d'une jeune fille avec tant de talent. Elle est très déterminée quand il s'agit de réaliser sa passion, je le sais. J'adore ouïr le son de son instrument, il n'a pas bougé d'un ton depuis la première fois que je l'ai entendu, toujours aussi profond. Maintenant que j'y pense, il y a tant de choses que j'aurais aimé lui dire avant de m'en aller… Je me sens un peu solitaire, pour être franc. Bien sûr, ça fait plus de trois ans que je me débrouille tout seul, comme je le peux j'ai l'habitude, mais le problème vient du fait qu'avant, j'étais largement méfiant envers les gens, et que je pensais ne pouvoir compter sur personne. Mais de l'instant où j'ai rencontré Marie, plus rien n'a été pareil pour moi. Je ne savais pas qu'un simple contact pouvait m'aider à changer ma perception des choses. Même Charlie, que je considérais comme un rival, m'a au final attrapé la main juste à temps pour m'empêcher de tomber, lorsque Marie et moi nous sommes enfuis des Jardins. Et Élisabeth aussi m'a permis de comprendre que je n'étais pas si seul que je le croyais. J'ai des amis, à La Sorbonne, c'est vrai mais avec aucun d'entre eux je n'ai connu ce lien que nous avons tissé tous les quatre. Et tout ça parce qu'un fou furieux avait décidé de s'en prendre à notre chère Paris… C'est un peu exceptionnel, si l'on prend le problème du point de vue d'un certain angle. En définitive, ce n'est sûrement qu'un résultat visant à nous faire comprendre que certains faits n'ont tout simplement pas d'explications « rationnelles » à aller chercher. Ce qu'ont déjà comprit les forces de l'ordre, remarque : ils ne se sont pas beaucoup foulés et ont tout simplement classé l'affaire, ça laisse un goût amer, quand même.

 _Mai_

-Ma fille semble agir de manière plus mature, mais me reproche malgré tout d'être encore trop sévère avec elle : c'est un comble. Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si je dois sans arrêt la protéger parce qu'elle se lance dans des choses qui ne la concerne pas, tout de même ! Résultat des courses, j'ai du lui promettre de faire des efforts, à mon tour, en lui promettant de la laisser faire ses choix sans interférer. Elle a tenu à me parler de sa carrière de policière, tranquillement. J'ai soupiré en sachant que ça aller être long. Charlotte tient réellement à travailler dans les forces de l'ordre, et je ne pense pas que je pourrais la faire changer d'avis. L'année prochaine, elle se retrouvera donc avec moi, et je n'ai pas eu la force de m'opposer à son discours. Ca va être étrange, si l'on doit travailler tous les deux, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je crois que c'est ce qu'Emma voudrait, que sa fille poursuive ses rêves. J'ignore si Charlotte a conscience de ce dans quoi elle compte s'engager, mais elle a argué que comme je n'étais jamais à la maison, au moins, dans la police elle aurait l'occasion de me voir. C'est vrai qu'elle a raison sur ce point, je suis tout le temps plongé dans des dossiers, alors ça ne changera pas beaucoup, je suppose. Quoiqu'il en soit, il faudra qu'elle supporte l'autorité, si elle souhaite se lancer dans une telle carrière. Je mets ma main à couper que Loïc sera ravi de l'accueillir dans nos rangs. Quant à moi, hé bien, je tâcherai d'être diplomate… Et de garder un œil sur elle. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai décidé de faire encadrer ma photo préféré où nous sommes tous les trois, ma fille, ma femme et moi. C'est celle où Charlotte est encore un bébé, elle sourit enveloppée dans des draps moi, en costard bleu, je tiens Emma par l'épaule, elle est habillé d'un gilet rose et d'une jupe bleue et l'on voit des reflets dans ses cheveux mauves. Je la portais en permanence avec moi, lors des interventions, ça me dégageait l'impression qu'elle était toujours à mes côtés, vivante, mais à présent, j'ai peur qu'elle ne tombe de ma poche et que je la perde : ça c'est déjà produit, et je ne remercierai jamais ma fille de l'avoir récupérée autrement je ne m'en serais pas remis. Désormais, sa place est dans un petit cadre en bois de chêne, à la maison. Comme ça, je suis rassuré des fois même, je crois qu'Emma me fait un clin d'œil, de l'autre côté du papier.

-Je crois que Josette fréquente quelqu'un, et je suis très sérieuse. On a été prendre un verre, ensemble la semaine dernière, comme à notre habitude, et elle me titillait encore avec Raphaël, du bout de sa cuillère emprunte de moelleux au chocolat, une de ses douceurs favorites. J'ai enchaîné avec l'humour, en lui demandant si on ne faisait pas mieux parler de sa vie sentimentale à elle, qui était restée désespérément vide depuis longtemps, et là, elle a rougi, comme une pivoine ! Je suis sûre et certaine que je n'ai pas rêvé : elle a plongée directement son regard dans son gâteau et m'a répondu qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi je disais ça, parce que rien n'avait évolué. Je n'ai pas voulu faire l'indiscrète sur ce sujet si elle est heureuse c'est le plus important. De toute façon, on est les meilleures amies, et elle sait pertinemment qu'elle peut se confier à moi quand elle le désire : je serais toujours là pour l'écouter. Par conséquent, on s'est lancées dans des débats sur plein d'autres sujets d'actualité, et j'ai continué à boire ma limonade, à la paille. Quant à maman et Albert, ils sont particulièrement occupés à planifier les détails de notre départ en vacances le mois prochain. Ca me rend pleine d'excitation, je me demande bien où l'on va pouvoir partir, cette fois. Je ne sais pas à du tout à quoi m'attendre ! Ca sera la surprise. Voilà qui promet d'être amusant ! J'espère que Josette ne sera pas jalouse en apprenant que je pars, ce n'est pas évident pour elle depuis que j'ai quitté Saint-Louré, elle a l'impression d'avoir perdu un peu d'elle, je crois. Parallèlement, après tous ces mois, j'ai bien réfléchi, et j'ai l'intention ferme de demander à maman d'auditionner pour accéder au Conservatoire National Supérieur de Musique et de Danse de Paris. C'est la voie royale pour devenir violoniste professionnelle, comme je le souhaite. Bien sûr, en optant pour cette voie, j'en ai pour de nombreuses années, mais ça ne me fait pas peur. Je pourrais enfin réaliser ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire. Je ne sais pas si ma mère sera d'accord. Peut-être qu'elle a déjà des projets de carrière, pour moi ?

-Mon « ami » Michel est de plus en plus occupé, ces derniers temps, et je n'exagère pas. Il m'a confié qu'il était très pris entre les cours à la faculté et son travail à mi-temps pour son patron, Simon, qu'il considère comme un esclavagiste. Je trouve ça quand-même étrange. J'ai beau ne pas avoir de preuves, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roches que ses excuses ne tiennent pas la route : il a un air trop suspect. Enfin, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, je le reconnais. Mais pour être plus crédible, il devrait arrêter changer de chemise plusieurs fois par jour et éviter de roder sans arrêt autour du café avec cet air stressé. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai déjà beaucoup à faire entre remettre les originaux des tableaux au Louvre en étant le plus fantomatique possible et cette intrigante marque des temps anciens sur la Pièce et sur le Bracelet…qui ne m'a mené nulle part, pour l'instant. Aucune piste sérieuse en vue, et personne pour m'aider je suis un peu agité, en ce moment. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait bien m'aider à progresser. Cette histoire de civilisation perdue est bien trop complexe pour un adolescent comme moi. Je n'ose pas demander de conseil à Alain, non plus. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit trop occupé à corriger des copies ou bien à rédiger ses cours, je ne veux pas l'interrompre dans son travail surtout que j'ai une part importante de devoirs à faire moi aussi, parce que la fin de l'année approche et qu'il faut boucler le programme. C'est fou ce que l'histoire et l'archéologie demandent comme qualités ! Rigueur, patience, minutie, précision, et j'en passe. Par bonheur, en conséquence de mon travail sérieux et impliqué, j'ai réussi à me maintenir dans une fourchette très correcte de notes. Tant mieux, je ne devrais pas trop mal m'en sortir aux examens de fin d'année. Si seulement Jean-François n'avait pas été si odieux, il aurait pu me donner des conseils. Ca n'aurait pas été de trop, sur ce coup là. La machine qu'il avait construite quand nous nous sommes affrontés l'été dernier était vraiment remarquable. Quel est dans ce cas l'intérêt de vouloir ressusciter l'empereur Bonaparte ? Tout ça restera cadenassé sous clé tant que personne n'ira jusqu'au fond des choses. C'est pour ça que je dois découvrir la vérité, sur les noirs desseins qui se trament derrière cette sordide histoire.

 _Juin_

-Ce mois-ci, après une bonne réflexion, nous sommes partis en Allemagne : j'y ai des parents proches et quelques anciens amis, et la région comme ses paysages sont magnifiques. Marie s'y plait beaucoup, à priori elle s'entend très bien avec les autres membres de la famille. C'est bien qu'elle se sente chez elle, je n'en attendais pas moins. Tout le monde était également enchanté de la voir. Lors d'un moment ou nous avons été seules toutes les deux, elle m'a demandé une simple faveur : elle m'a expliqué qu'elle aimerait passer les auditions pour intégrer le prestigieux Conservatoire de Paris. Je n'ai pas du tout eu besoin de lui détailler le travail et les années que ça allait représenter rien ne l'aurait fait renoncer à son rêve, j'en suis persuadée. Elle est suffisamment grande pour comprendre ce genre de responsabilités, maintenant c'est son choix. J'ai accepté sans problèmes, et avec elle, je me suis renseignée : les tests d'admission auront lieu devant un jury, vers la mi-juillet dans l'après-midi. En vérité, j'étais déjà au courant de tout ça : je la connais assez, même longtemps sans avoir été auprès d'elle, pour savoir qu'elle ambitionne d'être une célèbre violoniste. C'était déjà mon intention initiale de l'emmener au Conservatoire. Je ne peux que lui souhaiter bonne chance, mais ça me surprendrait qu'elle en ait besoin : les jurés ne pourront pas passer à côté d'une candidate aussi talentueuse. Le plus important est qu'elle joue avec son cœur. On ne l'imaginerait pas, mais ça fait toute la différence comparé à un musicien qui joue comme un automate, sans expression. Si elle a compris ça, elle n'a pas de soucis à se faire. On est tous derrière elle pour la guider sur le chemin de ses rêves, et elle pourra toujours compter sur nous on ne la laissera jamais tomber. D'après ce que j'ai compris, les deux premiers morceaux lui seront imposés, et elle aura le choix libre pour le dernier. Je me demande bien celui qu'elle interprétera ? A mon avis, ça sera sûrement une partition en rapport avec les moments qu'elle a passé auprès de Raphaël. Ce dernier ne sera sûrement pas loin pour l'écouter jouer…

-Marie n'est pas chez elle. Je ne la voyais plus, et les volets demeuraient la plupart du temps clos. Comme je m'inquiétais, je me suis rendue au Manoir, et une des servantes Barbara, m'a appris entre deux coups de balais qu'elle est partie à l'étranger, avec la Duchesse et Albert, pour y retrouver de la famille et passer du bon temps. Elle doit probablement bien s'amuser, c'est quelque chose de très chouette de voyager moi je n'ai jamais quitté Paris, avec mon père, et ça m'a toujours un peu manqué de voir du pays. J'ai remercié la domestique et j'ai rebroussé chemin, l'air un peu piteux. En fait, j'avais un but en tête en venant chez la Duchesse. Ca n'est pas venu du jour au lendemain, j'ai mis le temps pour m'en rendre compte, mais, j'ai pris une grosse décision : je compte bien aller la voir dès que possible à son retour ici en France. C'est un peu fou, je sais, mais ça n'est pas un coup de tête. Elle sera rentrée pour le quatorze Juillet, normalement, si mes souvenirs sont exacts c'est ce que j'ai noté, en tout cas. J'ai légèrement trop de mal à supporter son absence elle me manque, comme si elle était une partie de moi. Et puis, en plus elle est surtout très intelligente peut-être qu'elle pourra me donner un coup de main ou qu'elle a découvert des choses intéressantes sur l'affaire qui a secouée Paris il y a quasiment un an ? Parce que, même si nous sommes tous les deux liés à ce drôle de symbole incompréhensible, il reste un véritable mystère. Je patine dans la semoule et j'ai du mal à avancer. Mes examens approchent également, alors je vais être particulièrement tendu prochainement, et j'ai vraiment besoin d'un tout petit peu d'aide. Fondue a bondi de joie en apprenant que nous allions bientôt la retrouver : il bat de la queue plus que jamais et c'est devenue une vraie pile électrique, si bien que je suis obligé de modérer un peu son enthousiasme. J'en serais presque jaloux qu'il préfère Marie à moi. Et dire qu'à la base, je ne voulais pas de chien… Ajouté à ça, je trouve que Charlie et son père ont l'air plus en symbiose, lorsque je les croise au musée en remettant les tableaux. Ils ont été à deux doigts de m'attraper, l'autre jour. Attend…quoi ?! Non, non, non. Personne ne peut me coffrer aussi facilement. Ce que j'essayais de dire, c'est juste qu'ils ont été pathétiques, comme d'habitude. Ca me ferait un poids en moins de leur avouer la vérité concernant les œuvres d'arts volées, mais ils refuseraient de me croire, l'un comme l'autre. Je préfère éviter de tenter le diable. Je me retrouverais dans de beaux draps si par malheur ils me mettaient la main dessus. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Ils peuvent essayer autant de fois qu'ils veulent, Il n'y a pas de danger que je finisse en prison. Je suis plus rusé qu'eux.

-Je me retrouve coincée à Paris pour tout l'été, pour la énième année consécutive, parce qu'évidemment, mon père refuse encore et toujours de prendre des congés, alors que tout les employés de bureaux n'attendent que ça en se disputant pour qui va prendre Juillet et qui va prendre Août. J'étais certaine que ça se passerait comme ça, on a le coup de main, avec l'habitude. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'halluciner, quand même. Ce n'est pas possible que l'on soit une famille normale. Presque tout le monde part en voyage, l'été ça s'appelle être en vacances : même Loïc, Marie et la duchesse sont partis de chez eux pour l'occasion, et nous, on reste seuls comme deux idiots. Ca me rend folle, j'ai besoin de voir autre chose, moi. Il fait très chaud, en plus c'est pour ça que je fais attention à notre consommation d'eau, plus que d'habitude. Bon, un point positif, c'est qu'on fait du bon travail. Heu…Rectification : JE fais du bon travail. Papa a tout intérêt à prendre exemple sur moi, parce que je crois bien que je pourrais lui apprendre un certain nombre de choses. Il va falloir que je mette deux ou trois points au clair, quand je vais faire mon entrée à la police. Ce n'est pas Phantom R qui doit nous surprendre, mais nous qui devons surprendre Phantom R. Je ne sais pas encore exactement comment ça va s'organiser, mais si on veut l'attraper, l'obligation essentielle, c'est de monter un gros plan, simple, rapide, et efficace. J'ai déjà quelques idées en tête, j'espère juste que mon père les acceptera. Enfin, pour l'instant, vu le temps, je privilégie les promenades et les moments de repos aux enquêtes. C'est agréable de siroter une grenadine à la terrasse d'un café, en tenue d'été. J'admets avoir un poste parfait pour observer les gens…et surtout les garçons en réalité. C'est triste, mais je n'en ai pas trouvé un seul à ma hauteur. J'imagine qu'à ce rythme là, je vais perdre le pari fait avec les copines. Tant pis pour ma collection de bd policières. De toutes façons, il y a pire : papa a promis a une de nos voisines, Céline, de garder son bébé pour l'après-midi parce qu'elle avait un rendez-vous important et que la nourrice ne pouvait pas venir parce qu'elle était malade. Résultat, c'est moi qui vais devoir m'occuper de la petite fille, et elle n'a pas l'air commode. Ca additionné aux examens du Bac qui approchent, ça ne me facilite pas les choses. Parfois, je trouve que papa prend l'affaire du « Voleur de tableaux » trop au sérieux. Je suis inquiète à l'idée qu'il se ruine la santé, et ce qui me préoccupe également, c'est qu'on a trop peu d'éléments pour réellement le juger pourquoi rendrait-il des tableaux qu'il a volé seulement plusieurs jours avant, s'il était si mal intentionné ? Il m'a donné un sacré coup de patte, sur les toits du commissariat, l'été dernier je ne sais pas ce qui me serait arrivé s'il ne m'avait pas rattrapée par le poignet. J'aurais sûrement été à l'hôpital, dans un drôle d'état. La précipitation et les conclusions hâtives n'ont jamais fait bon ménage, pour découvrir la vérité.


	3. Chapitre Ia : rencontre au clair de lune

_**Chapitre I : Rencontre au clair de lune**_

 _Partie première : Marie et Raphaël_

 _La nuit était descendue à petit feu sur la capitale, mais cette soirée d'été était agréablement douce en cette saison. Le ciel berçait ses diamants, les étoiles, tandis que les lampadaires, secondés par les phares des nombreuses voitures circulant encore à cette heure nocturne, étaient engagés dans une féroce bataille contre l'obscurité. Quelques passants à l'esprit aventurier avaient opté pour se balader dans un «Paris by night », tandis que les personnes les moins courageuses rêvaient déjà sous leurs draps, envolées au pays des rêves. A la surface de la Seine, la lune qui s'y reflétait ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une perle de nacre, bijou du sans aucun doute plus célèbre fleuve de France il créait par jeu de reflets une illusion d'optique vraiment étonnante : qui aurait pu imaginer un instant une Tour Eiffel dissimulée sous les eaux ? Plusieurs péniches aux lignes épurées voguaient tranquillement sur l'eau dans l'espoir d'offrir une promenade inoubliable aux invités présents à bord, une balade en bateau de « la capitale de la mode »._

 _Malgré l'obscurité qui avait élu domicile, on parvenait à distinguer grossièrement les sommets parfois aiguisés des bâtiments les plus imposants si ce n'était les plus connus, de Paris, éclairés par de multiples spots colorés qui donnaient l'impression spectaculaire d'un dancefloor dans les cieux. Il n'y avait pratiquement pas de vent, à peine un souffle d'air, tout comme cela faisait également plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas plu un bon coup sur la ville. On pouvait voir, si l'on prenait un peu d'altitude, les lumières de la capitale briller telles des petites lucioles multicolores. Quelques nuages patrouillaient sagement là-haut, bourgeonnant à souhait les hiboux et les criquets semblaient s'être accordés sur une longueur d'onde parfaite pour jouer une de ces mélodies dont eux seuls avaient le secret. Bref, une nuit comme tant d'autres à Paris._

 _Parmi les rues animées de la mégalopole, un jeune adolescent, qui devait bien avoir dix-neuf ans, marchait d'un pas rythmé en compagnie d'un petit bull-terrier qui trottinait gaiement à ses côtés. Des cheveux roux en bataille, une paire de lunettes noires derrière lesquelles ses yeux mordorés brillaient de malice, et habillé d'une veste en tweed bleu assortie à son pantalon gris et ses baskets noires, qui lui donnaient un style mélange d'élégance et de décontraction, ce jeune garçon à première vue bien dans sa peau ne paraissait pas être un simple touriste curieux de la cité, mais avait l'air de se rendre quelque part. Il avait un rendez-vous un peu particulier, ce soir. Et pas question de le rater._

 _L'adolescent aux cheveux roux vifs stoppa sa course quelques instants à une intersection et regarda attentivement autour de lui. Sous la grande coursive qu'il empruntait, des étals vides de toutes marchandises jouxtaient des cages en fers contenant encore des plumes de volatiles. L'endroit était désert, pourtant dès demain il fourmillerait à nouveau de monde –enfin, de clients, plutôt-car c'était ici que se tenait habituellement le marché. Le garçon hocha la tête, confiant. Très bien, il ne s'était pas trompé. A gauche devait se trouver la grande université de la Sorbonne dont la réputation n'était plus à faire, inscrite aux monuments historiques on distinguait dans les ténèbres le toit pointu de la chapelle qui donnait l'impression de toucher le ciel. Mais pour l'heure, elle était désespérément vide, désertée de tous ses étudiants comme de ses professeurs et de tous ceux qui avaient l'habitude de la côtoyer l'heure n'était pas à étudier. En revanche, s'il tournait à droite au prochain carrefour, il devait en théorie tomber sur l'endroit qu'il recherchait. Alors, pas une minute à perdre. Il aurait su s'y rendre les yeux fermés, et par n'importe quel temps : il connaissait le chemin par cœur, comme une poésie d'enfance apprise sur le bout des doigts. Peut-être avait-il aussi tout simplement une bonne mémoire._

 _\- Wouf, Wouf ! jappa le bull-terrier dans un élan d'excitation non dissimulé._

 _\- Oui, je sais que tu as très envie de la revoir. Moi aussi, tu sais ? Allez viens, Fondue ! répliqua son maître en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez._

 _Tous deux s'élancèrent avec entrain dans une course effrénée, complètement folle. Ils ne pensaient plus à rien, enivrés par l'air frais qui venait brutalement fouetter leur peau ils avaient l'impression d'être les rois du monde, que plus rien n'existait autour d'eux : une pure sensation de liberté identique à celle d'un cheval au galop traversant les prés. Les pas du garçon étaient parfaitement synchronisés avec ceux de son compagnon canin malgré leur vitesse, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient s'essouffler, et ils conservèrent la même cadence jusqu'au bout, sans aucune irrégularité. Seul le claquement de leurs pieds contre le pavé leur faisait écho, en cette soirée si intense. Certains passants les regardaient curieusement._

 _Ils bifurquèrent vivement à l'intersection et ralentirent progressivement pour se retrouver pile à l'endroit prévu, l'air joyeux. Comme beaucoup de gens le répétaient, dans le quartier –et Dieu sait qu'il était tranquille, on ne pouvait pas le manquer. Il y avait beaucoup de maisons à Paris, plus ou moins grandes, originales ou non, mais des comme celles-là, aucune, et tout le monde ici sans exception pouvait l'affirmer. Au moins, on la voyait de très loin, ce qui supprimait toute erreur ou ambigüité sur la destination, faisant disparaître le doute. Le rouquin garda silence complet, légèrement décontenancé par la majesté du lieu. Il avait toujours été impressionné par la taille de la résidence._

 _Les deux compagnons avaient en effet atterri devant une immense bâtisse, au toit bleu marine, dont les allures étaient somptueuses, et qui devait bien équivaloir à elle seule plusieurs maisons. D'entrée de jeu, il était clair que les abords de la propriété avaient été entretenus sans relâche, résultat d'un soin extrême. Le temps s'était écoulé, mais strictement rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds ici : les murs teintés crème étaient toujours aussi hauts et la résidence s'assimilait toujours autant à un château._

 _En vérité, c'était un luxueux manoir, érigé dans les règles de l'art : il était entouré d'eau pure et claire, et un pont dont les remparts étaient constitués de briques blanches permettait d'y accéder… en partie seulement, car un haut portail doré finement ouvragé bloquait l'accès aux intrus ou aux fouineurs indésirables. Des tourelles surmontées de lampadaires encadraient l'immense résidence, tandis que sur la gauche se trouvait une sorte de petite dépendance destinée sans aucun doute à l'employé qui était chargé d'accueillir les divers visiteurs. Quant aux fenêtres, elles étaient si nombreuses que les compter toutes en donnait le vertige._

 _L'adolescent entrouvrit les lèvres mais ne trouva rien à dire, parce que c'était indescriptible. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait cette habitation, cependant, à chaque fois il avait encore et toujours du mal à si faire, lui qui n'avait connu rien d'autre qu'un simple appartement. Cette demeure était sincèrement imposante, à l'image de sa propriétaire, en fait. Et ce n'était pas peu dire, puisqu'il la connaissait. Enfin, dans un sens. Assez pour dire que la devise « qui se ressemble s'assemble » était idéalement adaptée dans ce cas là. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la grille, et leva la tête._

 _« Là, je crois que je suis au bon endroit… Ca faisait longtemps, mais cet endroit dégage toujours une telle prestance…»_

 _Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas s'attarder et rester concentré ce n'était pas possible d'être distrait tout le temps, surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui ou être vigilant était un travail permanent. Il n'était pas là pour admirer le paysage, même si le décor valait le détour. Il fallait quand-même avouer que cette demeure ne manquait pas de charme. Il réajusta sans un bruit son gilet, l'épousseta et jeta un coup d'œil aux environs._

 _Pas de comité d'accueil, à priori mais il fallait rester sur ses gardes. Bien sûr, les portes du grillage étaient fermées ce soir. Tant pis, il faudrait forcer l'entrée, toujours avec prudence. Non pas qu'il aimait le faire, mais si l'occasion se présentait… Pourtant, même s'il était en bon termes avec la titulaire des lieux, le jeune homme n'était pas sûr que cette intrusion nocturne soit du goût de tout le monde. Disons qu'il avait le don de faire des arrivées…spectaculaires. Fantômesques, pour être précis. Cependant il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il entre, et maintenant à tout prix. Il fallait qu'il la voie, elle. Ce soir était un rendez-vous particulier, et il était hors de question de le rater._

 _Avec une dextérité incroyable, il prit son élan, et accompagné de son chien effectua en prenant appui sur les grilles une pirouette dans les airs assez impressionnante avant de retomber avec maîtrise de l'autre côté du portail, le tout avec douceur. Hof, rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire, pour lui : un peu de souplesse, un brin de gymnastique et un parfait retourné. Il avait déjà fait bien plus complexe, dans d'autres circonstances, ce n'était pas une simple petite porte qui l'arrêterait, lui, et son chien Fondue. Il était prêt à tout. Pour elle. Pour Marie._

 _Déterminé, dans une expression rayonnante, il s'accrocha à la façade lisse du manoir et se lança dans une escalade, enfin plus une promenade de santé pour un individu comme lui. Son ami à quatre pattes le suivait en se servant de ses griffes, particulièrement acérées. Ce genre d'efforts physiques, ils le faisaient quotidiennement, tous les deux, à diverses reprises. Ils avaient largement ça dans le sang. Leur souplesse faisait tout le travail, même si le maître dû rattraper le chien par son foulard rouge attaché à son cou car il vacillait et menaçait de perdre l'équilibre._

 _\- Reste concentré, Fondue ! lança t-il dans un sourire._

 _Mais à ce moment là, il pensait déjà à ce qui l'attendait plus haut. Il avait tellement hâte ! Et cette virée de nuit ranimait les frissons de l'excitation et de l'aventure. Ses mains ripaient un peu sur la surface plane du mur, mais il était habitué. Ses prises étaient bien assurées. Et puis, il arrivait au bout de la grimpette. Cela signerait enfin les retrouvailles qu'il attendait tant. Et ça, ça lui donnait des ailes. Une énergie débordante brûlait à l'intérieur de lui._

 _Toujours stable dans son ascension, ses prises choisies avec soin lui permirent d'atteindre une large fenêtre, au verre trempé très résistant. Son ami à quatre pattes était également toujours bien accroché à la paroi du bâtiment, et tous deux tenaient toujours le coup, sans difficultés apparentes. Le jeune garçon prenait le soin de respirer bien profondément. Avec vivacité, il frappa quelques coups contre le carreau. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre une réponse qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder à venir, s'il avait été entendu. D'ici quelques secondes, probablement, la vitre s'ouvrirait et il serait bien au chaud, dans une situation, il devait quand même l'admettre, légèrement plus confortable, et surtout avec la personne avec qui il souhaitait le plus être en ce moment._

 _Il jura sentir des papillons affluer dans son ventre lorsqu'il vit une merveilleuse silhouette s'approcher avec grâce derrière les carreaux. Ses joues rougirent et il fit un clin d'œil à son compagnon._

 _[…]_

La nuit était arrivée depuis un bout de temps déjà, même si j'ignorais depuis quand exactement. Dans ma chambre, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, puisque théoriquement j'étais sensée dormir depuis un bon moment déjà. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit, à part moi qui remuait sous les draps. Il faut dire qu'aujourd'hui, la journée n'avait pas été de tout repos, et je cherchais désespérément le sommeil. Comme d'habitude, j'avais eu bon nombre de cours à suivre, le matin comme l'après-midi : ça allait des mathématiques à la musique en passant par le « savoir-vivre ». Mais mon moment préféré avait était de réussir mon audition pour entrer au Conservatoire, quelques heures auparavant. Personne n'y avait plus été admis depuis cinq ans ! Une chance inespérée, pour moi, qui avait bien crût avoir échoué. De quoi me rendre particulièrement fière et me donner d'avantage de confiance en moi. J'étais en train de suivre le chemin de mon rêve : devenir une célèbre violoniste, peut-être la meilleure de France. Et cette passion, je la tenais de ma mère.

Il y a environ dix-huit ans, j'avais été retrouvée, alors que je n'étais encore qu'un bébé, déposée au pied d'un couvent, le couvent Saint Louré, pas très loin d'ici, en fait. A mes côtés, un beau violon en bois gravé d'une marque étrange, ainsi qu'une simple partition. J'avais grandi là-bas, auprès du bienfaiteur, Jean-François, que j'avais quotidiennement fréquenté pendant toutes ces années et grâce à qui j'avais pu prendre des cours de violon. Je m'étais fait des amis, dont Josette, avec qui j'étais devenue très proche le jour où elle avait failli frapper un garçon. Heureusement que je l'avais apaisée avec une boite à musique ! Pourtant, nos caractères étaient très différents : moi j'étais plutôt douce et calme, alors que Josette était franche et impulsive. Là-bas s'était forgée toute mon enfance.

Pas plus tard que l'année dernière, je m'étais retrouvée au cœur d'une aventure incroyable, voire stupéfiante. Un soir calme, en rentrant au Couvent après avoir joué du violon sur l'avenue des Champs Élysées comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire, j'avais croisé le chemin d'une petite fille en pleurs, Émilie, qui avait perdu son ballon. En la réconfortant, j'avais rencontré un garçon élégamment habillé qui s'était enfui avant que je n'ai pu lui parler. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à retrouver… avant d'être poursuivie par un Napoléon effrayant sorti d'outre-tombe et son armée de soldats machiavéliques dans Paris ! Le hasard m'avait fait retrouver ce jeune inconnu et grâce à son sens aiguisé du rythme, il m'avait prise dans ses bras et m'avait emmené chez lui pour me mettre en sécurité, m'invitant à passer la nuit.

En réalité, mon sauveur était le célèbre Fantôme R, rien que ça ! Dans la capitale, il était considéré comme un criminel : il cambriolait les tableaux des musées pour les remettre à leur place… le jour d'après ! C'était à ne rien y comprendre. Faisant plus ample connaissance, tous les deux, nous nous étions lancés sur la quête de la « Couronne du Dragon », un ancien trésor sensé appartenir au célèbre empereur de France. Trois morceaux principaux étaient censés la constituer : la couronne en elle-même, le Pendentif de la Reine et la Croix du Roi-Soleil. Coïncidence, chacun d'eux se trouvait à Paris. Ca avait été le début d'une véritable chasse au trésor. Nous étions curieux d'en savoir plus sur cet étrange objet.

Parallèlement à cela, Jean-François m'avait annoncé, à force de recherches fastidieuses, avoir retrouvé ma mère, après tout ce temps ! Moi qui étais sur le point de ne plus y croire, j'avais été folle de joie. C'était, selon tout ce qu'il avait pu réunir comme informations, la duchesse Élisabeth, une élégante dame capable de mettre mal à l'aise les plus importants de la haute société, y compris les hommes politiques. Et c'est vrai qu'elle avait un comportement parfois vraiment déroutant. D'ailleurs, notre première entrevue s'était passée assez sèchement elle avait catégoriquement nié être ma mère, et il m'avait fallu les encouragements de Phantom R, alias Raphaël, pour me permettre d'aller de l'avant : il était venu me réconforter au quartier de Montmartre en faisant une danse improvisée.

En poursuivant nos investigations pour compléter le diadème, nous nous étions rendus au château de Versailles Napoléon avait de son côté bien rodé son plan pour d'une part posséder la Couronne du Dragon totalement achevée, d'autre part me détenir entre ses griffes. C'est là, en m'enfuyant suite à un duel que Napoléon et Raphaël se livraient, que j'avais été brisée d'apprendre que Jean-François complotait avec Bonaparte contre nous pendant tout ce temps, moi qui lui faisait tellement confiance. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait exactement, ni d'où tout cela allait nous mener. Et je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. J'avais eu très peur pour Raphaël lorsque, en donnant la couronne à Napoléon, il avait tenté de me libérer à la tour Eiffel il s'était quand même écrasé en deltaplane ! Grâce à Dieu, il s'en était sorti, plein de ressources qu'il était.

Le prétendu « empereur », obnubilé par son trésor, avait par la suite menacé d'assassiner sous mes yeux la duchesse, si je ne jouais pas la mélodie de la partition, en prétendant que c'était ma mère alors qu'elle-même avait refusé de l'admettre quelques temps plus tôt, lors de notre première rencontre ! En fait, je ne m'en étais absolument pas rendu compte, mais Élisabeth avait monté un ingénieux plan depuis le début pour me protéger ! Non seulement elle était au courant pour Bonaparte et ses sbires, mais, en plus elle connaissait également l'implication de Jean-François dans cette affaire, du moins, elle avait douté de lui très fortement… à raison, malheureusement. Et dire que ces deux là étaient cousins ! Nous avions été trahis par un propre membre de notre famille ! Ca paraissait incroyable et ce qui était encore plus fou, c'était que la clé qui permettait d'accéder au trésor de l'empereur des français, hé bien c'était moi. Cette histoire aurait pu très mal se terminer si Phantom R n'était pas intervenu pour stopper Napoléon et sa folie des grandeurs.

D'ailleurs, ce jour là, j'avais bien vu ma fin en face, et pas qu'une fois. J'avais beau être courageuse et déterminée, je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans Élisabeth et sans Raphaël je tenais bien trop aux gens que j'aimais. Heureusement, tout avait fini par rentrer dans l'ordre, et les festivités de Paris avaient été décalées au lendemain. Quant à Jean-François, il résidait actuellement dans une cellule de la prison du commissariat de Paris. Personne n'avait été blessé, Bonaparte avait disparu, et nos vie avaient retrouvé un semblant de tranquillité, depuis lors.

J'avais appris qu'au bout du compte, je possédais à la fois du sang de la monarchie française du côté de ma mère, et du sang royal de Babylone du côté de mon père je portais donc en moi les deux lignées, et pourtant je ne l'avais jamais su ! Mon cousin germain éloigné au premier degré, Jean-François donc, l'avait découvert, et c'est pour ça qu'il était autant à ma poursuite. D'une simple enfant du Couvent, j'étais passée au rang de princesse. Quelle découverte ! J'avais changé mon destin, et tout le mérite me revenait, selon Raphaël.

 _« La Couronne du Dragon règne sur les Cieux, la Princesse de la Lune veille sur le trône, mais seul le sang royal ouvre la voie. »_

C'était le texte révélé par la Couronne du Dragon entièrement achevée, lorsque les rayons du soleil venaient taper contre sa surface. Lorsque ces conditions venaient à se réaliser, le « trésor antique », comme l'avait appelé Napoléon, se déployait : une immense machine couleur de sable capable de gérer le climat et de plonger le monde dans les ténèbres, sous le joug de l'Empereur de France. De quoi instaurer un sacré climat de peur. C'était pour éviter une telle catastrophe qu'Élisabeth m'avait laissée aux pieds du couvent. Malgré ses précautions, elle n'avait pas réussi à m'épargner ce spectacle effrayant, je l'avais encore bien en tête. Sur mon violon aussi avaient été gravées des vers du même style « poétique », qui apparaissaient lorsque l'on touchait les cordes dans un certain ordre comme pour nous guider sur la piste d'un fameux trésor... qui pouvait rendre la situation dramatique entre de mauvaises mains. Paris en avait fait l'expérience.

Après cette histoire surnaturelle riche en émotions, j'avais dit au revoir à Raphaël, qui était parti, résolu, sur la trace de son père Isaac, qui l'avait abandonné voilà quatre ans maintenant, avec l'intention de comprendre pourquoi ce papa célibataire s'était impliqué dans un cas aussi grave. Son seul indice dans ses recherches résidait dans cette étrange marque identique à celle de mon violon, et au bracelet de Tiamat qu'il portait au poignet. Le lien entre ces objets restait toujours très mystérieux, hormis le fait qu'ils semblaient avoir un rapport avec Babylone. Tout revenait lié à ce symbole mystérieux, à priori. Personne n'avait l'air d'en connaître le sens, mais aucun doute que nombre de surprise se cachaient là-dessous. Le spectacle n'était pas terminé, loin de là.

Je n'avais à ce propos jamais réellement parlé de mon père, avec ma mère, sachant juste que c'était un descendant de la lignée royale de Babylone. D'une part, je ne voulais pas être trop curieuse, d'autre part, je n'osais pas ranimer de tel souvenirs, certains points restant sensibles même si beaucoup d'interrogations à ce sujet traversaient mon esprit. J'avais quitté le Couvent pour venir vivre au Manoir avec Élisabeth une étape d'ailleurs très difficile pour Josette : elle n'avait pas compris que je doive faire ma valise subitement, alors que nous avions passé tant de temps ensemble et que personne ne m'avait jamais réclamé. Je lui avais expliqué les grandes lignes de l'histoire et pourquoi maintenant j'allais résider ailleurs. Malgré ma promesse que cela ne changerait rien à notre profonde amitié, elle était restée inconsolable pendant plusieurs jours et son comportement était également devenu très difficile, avant qu'elle n'accepte peu à peu la situation. A cela s'ajoutait le fait qu'elle devait accepter la trahison de Jean-François, pour qui, malgré quelques conflits, elle éprouvait du respect.

Pour moi aussi, les choses avaient radicalement changé : j'avais dû m'habituer à un certain nombre de nouvelles choses qui ne m'étaient pas vraiment familières. Les notions que j'avais acquises pendant dix-sept ans s'étaient retrouvées totalement chamboulées. C'était en quelque sorte mes premiers pas dans ma vie d'adulte, et quelque peu… déstabilisant.

En particulier les leçons, que ce soit au niveau musical, ou scolaire. J'avais passé mes examens en juin, et depuis que j'étais retournée vivre avec ma mère j'avais toujours eu un programme chargé à respecter ça s'avérait ne pas être facile tous les jours. En retrouvant ma maman, je ne m'attendais pas à devoir assurer un tel agenda, et à avoir autant de travail non plus, d'ailleurs. Quels horaires ! Et par-dessus tout ça, il ne fallait pas oublier tout ce qui concernait mon éducation, c'est-à-dire s'avoir s'apprêter correctement, utiliser les bons couverts à table, et avoir un bon maintien en toute circonstance, de la simple révérence jusqu'à la valse bref, juste la base dans le domaine de l'aristocratie. Le tout enseigné par une foule de précepteurs tous plus sérieux que je voyais défiler chaque jour devant moi dans un costume un peu trop serré pour eux. Une bonne chose était qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien eu à redire sur moi : depuis l'enfance, j'avais toujours été une très bonne élève, au comportement exemplaire et aux notes excellente. Un autre point qui me démarquait de Josette.

Hé oui, descendre de la monarchie française impliquait d'avoir un comportement et une culture irréprochable ! Je n'avais pas mis longtemps à m'en rendre compte. M'adapter à cette nouvelle vie n'avait pas été si simple au début, surtout au niveau de mon emploi du temps, qui se réglait souvent comme du papier à musique ! Mais heureusement, je n'avais jamais déçu ma mère, qui était toujours restée très fière de moi, d'autant plus que nous n'avions pas loin de dix-sept ans de temps perdu à rattraper, toutes les deux. En outre, j'avais tout de même des longs moments uniquement pour moi, et mes journées étaient loin d'être insupportables. Chaque journée était une occasion de m'améliorer un peu plus, surtout que j'étais très ouverte d'esprit.

En revanche, un sacré « privilège » dû à ce genre de statut, c'était de « côtoyer » le luxe quasiment tout le temps, du matin jusqu'au soir. Ma chambre était spacieuse au-delà de tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer, tapissée de soie et de velours mon dressing était rempli de vêtements de haute-couture sur mesure dont le prix était à même de faire s'évanouir n'importe qui même moi je l'ignorais. Et c'était pareil pour toutes les pièces du manoir. Toute cette richesse venait presque à me mettre mal à l'aise, surtout par rapport à Josette. Nous étions pareilles avant, toutes les deux au Couvent. A présent, tout avait tenu au hasard, et au fait que je sois la fille d'une duchesse. C'était une drôle de chance, quand même. En conséquence, j'essayais dans toutes les occasions d'être la plus simple possible. Parce que c'était ainsi qu'était la vraie Marie.

En tout cas, une personne que je n'avais jamais oublié, même après une année entière, c'était Raphaël. Même si j'avais voulu qu'il disparaisse de ma mémoire –ce qui était hors de question- ça aurait été impossible. J'aurais bien voulu savoir ce qu'il était devenu, même si je supposais qu'il n'était jamais vraiment loin. Je me demandais sans cesse où l'avaient menées ses investigations. La vérité, c'est qu'il me manquait. Un fait qui était surprenant, c'est que ma mère et Isaac, le père de Raphaël, étaient de vieux amis à l'époque. Mais même Élisabeth ignorait pourquoi il avait disparu. Tout ce dont elle était à peu près sûre le connaissant, c'est qu'il devait avoir un plan en tête, ses projets demeurant cependant inexorablement flous.

Pourtant, si Raphaël était devenu Phantom R, c'était justement pour réparer les erreurs d'Isaac. En fait, ce dernier, à l'époque, faisait des contrefaçons de tableaux célèbres pour une association, qu'il échangeait à prix d'or contre les originaux, pour payer des médecins à son jeune fils alors gravement malade il cachait les peintures de valeur dans une Cave. Peu après son départ brutal, le jeune garçon avait découvert cette escroquerie, et s'était juré de changer la situation, en réparant le mal qui avait fait. Voilà pourquoi chaque nuit ou presque, il dérobait des œuvres célèbres, en réalité de simples copies, qu'il échangeait contre les tableaux authentiques. Évidemment, personne n'avait compris, et ne comprenait toujours pas, d'ailleurs, le but de son geste. A vrai dire, avec Fondue, nous étions les seuls dans la confidence. Pour autan, maman était très fine d'esprit aussi, puisqu'elle avait compris d'elle-même un certain nombre de choses qu'une personne ordinaire n'aurait jamais remarqué. Mais le principal problème était : comment expliquer à la police de Paris qu'un adolescent orphelin ne faisait que réparer une ancienne injustice ? C'était purement inconcevable, malheureusement. Un lourd poids à porter.

Et depuis un an, la vie avait reprit son cours, dans la ville. La réalité dramatique de l'histoire avait bien sûr était difficile à trouver dans les journaux, comme pratiquement tous les parisiens s'y étaient attendus : il n'y a pas de mots pour relater un fait d'une gravité de ce genre. Aucun autre incident majeur n'avait été à déplorer depuis, certains regrettaient même l'animation qu'avaient mises les Chevaliers Diaboliques, sbires de Napoléon, à l'époque personnellement, j'étais heureuse qu'ils ne soient plus à ma poursuite. Il fallait quand même dire que ça avait laissé un sacré remue-ménage. Les citoyens étaient tous restés marqués par ces évènements, comme une trace indélébile.

Allongée sous d'innombrables édredons blancs, je me tournais et me retournais dans tous les sens sur mon matelas depuis un quart d'heure au moins. Je n'arrivais pas du tout à trouver le sommeil, peut-être à cause de la joie immense d'avoir été prise au Conservatoire. En plus, j'avais très chaud, sous toutes ces draperies. Dans l'habitation, j'entendis un peu de bruit il devait rester quelques domestiques à travailler malgré l'heure qui était sans doute bien avancée, maintenant. Tout était paisible, et pourtant il m'était difficile de m'endormir. Voilà qui était étrange. D'habitude, le marchand de sable passait sans problèmes, avec moi.

Le silence qui régnait fut brutalement interrompu par quelques coups portés contre la fenêtre, à la fois très secs et très discrets. Je les entendis immédiatement, ils me firent même légèrement sursauter. J'ouvrai les yeux et poussai brusquement ma couverture tout en me demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. C'était bien la première fois que ce genre de « visite » m'arrivait ! Peut-être était-ce un intrus qui venait pour nous cambrioler ? Je réfléchis. Non, ça ne paraissait pas très probable d'une part parce que cette « effraction » n'était pas très discrète, d'autre part, parce que les coups que j'avais entendu sonnaient comme si quelqu'un attendait qu'on lui ouvre, et non comme si on avait l'intention de briser une vitre.

Derrière les larges carreaux qui scintillaient encore de propreté suite au nettoyage de ce matin, j'aperçus assez distinctement une silhouette que je reconnus sans beaucoup de difficultés. Au début même, je crus m'être trompée, car je ne m'attendais absolument pas à retrouver cette personne. Ca m'avait délivré la sensation d'un électrochoc. Pourtant, il ne s'était pas passé un instant sans que je pense à elle. Intimement, j'avais attendu le moment où enfin, elle reviendrait. Mon cœur battait la chamade.

Légèrement tremblante, j'ouvrai la vitre en grand, et l'instant d'après, un garçon de mon âge à peu près s'était propulsé à la vitesse de la lumière dans l'appartement sans être déstabilisé le moins du monde. A côté de lui, un chien majoritairement blanc assis sagement sur son arrière train me regardait d'un œil vif en tirant la langue. Noué autour de son cou, un épais foulard rouge sur lequel le temps ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise. Un couple du tonnerre. Un couple que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Je fus légèrement déboussolée par cette intrusion, et ne pus m'empêcher de fixer les deux compères d'un regard stupéfait mais à côté de ça, un million de pensées me traversait l'esprit. Tout avait été si brutal et si rapide ! Je n'avais pas souvenir d'avoir été aussi heureuse de retrouver une personne qui m'était chère, exceptée ma mère. A cet instant, tout s'était mélangé dans ma tête, et je ne pus rien prononcer d'autre que :

\- R…Raphaël… ?!

Évidemment que c'était bien lui ! Avec son éternel air décontracté, ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses lunettes lui donnant une fausse expression sage, et l'impression que le monde lui appartenait. Les mains dans les poches, il souriait. Je le voyais parfaitement bien, il était à deux mètres de moi, et pourtant, il avait fallu que je cafouille, avec un air tout sauf intelligent. C'était bien ma veine. Devant lui, en plus !

J'avais l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis notre dernière rencontre. Nos chemins s'étaient un peu éloignés, et je savais qu'il avait d'autres priorités. Je lui devais beaucoup parce que personne ne m'avait aidée comme il l'avait fait. Nous étions devenus très proches tous les deux. Il m'avait permis de m'affirmer et d'être plus confiante en moi-même. Et en dépit de tout cela, son agilité et son endurance demeuraient un mystère pour moi. Chacune de ses entrées était plus remarquée que les précédentes. Grâce à lui, j'avais pu entrevoir la voie d'un avenir meilleur.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits et fermer la fenêtre j'avais peur que trop de vent frais ne s'engouffre à l'intérieur. En regardant le ciel, je m'aperçus que la lune était pleine et bien ronde, ce soir. Elle s'était colorée d'un blanc éclatant. La lune, unique gardienne des secrets de la nuit. C'était un décor romantique idéal, pour un rendez-vous amoureux parisien. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas notre cas, mais…

Je me retournai vivement vers Raphaël, arrivant toujours difficilement à croire qu'il soit ici dans cette pièce, avec moi. L'émotion me submergeait et j'avais presque les larmes qui me débordaient des yeux. Cela faisait tellement de temps que nous ne nous étions pas vu ! J'étais soulagée de savoir qu'il allait bien, c'était tout ce que je désirais. Il n'avait pas du tout changé, et ses yeux noisette me fixant avec une telle intensité me firent rougir. La situation devenait paradoxale, parce qu'aucun son ne s'échappait de mes lèvres alors que j'avais une foule de questions à lui poser. Il m'avait tellement manqué !

Aucun de nous deux ne parla, et le calme régna pendant un temps ou deux. Finalement, ce fut Fondue qui s'élança le premier en bondissant joyeusement autour du moi, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire rire aux éclats. Il aboyait joyeusement, tantôt en me reniflant, tantôt en se frottant contre mes jambes, et je m'agenouillai afin de le caresser à son endroit favori : derrière les oreilles. C'était le portrait craché de son maître, ce canidé. Ils étaient bien assortis : exactement le même caractère, et aucune notion de limites, surtout en termes de nourriture, d'après ce que j'en savais. Son poil était néanmoins soigné, et sa truffe fraîche et humide me confirma qu'il était en bonne santé.

Ce n'est que lorsque que le sympathique bull-terrier cessa de tourner autour de moi que je remarquai la main que Raphaël m'avait tendue dans un grand sourire. Nos deux regards se croisèrent, et ce fut comme si mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Une sensation imperceptible pour quelqu'un d'extérieur, mais je l'avais ressentie avec une puissance phénoménale. Ce genre de lien, invisible, mais qui faisait fonctionner tout mon corps à plein régime, c'était un vrai plaisir et surtout ce qui m'avait le plus manqué, après autant de temps. C'était incroyable, d'éprouver ces émotions à nouveau.

Je mis ma main dans la sienne et il m'aida à me relever tout en délicatesse. Sa peau était douce et chaude, il en résultait un contact vraiment très agréable. Mon visiteur me tenait toujours avec assurance. Il s'avança franchement de quelques pas, à peine audibles sur la moquette du plancher son nez n'était pas loin de toucher le mien, et mes yeux azur plongèrent dans ses yeux bruns. Je pouvais sentir le souffle chaud de son haleine, mais ce que j'entendais surtout, c'était les battements de mon cœur qui résonnaient avec une ampleur digne d'une secousse sismique dans tout mon être. Et je savais qu'il le savait.

Raphaël cligna brièvement des yeux, et murmura paisiblement, dans un sourire :

\- Voudriez-vous bien m'accordez cette danse, _Mademoiselle_ ?

Son regard mêlait à présent bienveillance et détermination. Il faisait relativement clair à cause de la pleine lune, et j'aperçus –sauf erreur de ma part- ses joues s'empourprer progressivement dans l'ombre. Moi, j'étais complètement sous le coup de la surprise. La dernière fois que nous avions dansé ensemble, c'était dans la grande salle de bal du Château de Versailles : nous étions à la recherche d'un moyen d'y entrer, car là-bas se cachait le dernier objet de la Couronne, la Croix du Roi-Soleil. Pur hasard, un violoniste qui devait jouer dans l'orchestre était tombé malade, j'avais accepté de le remplacer et nous avions pu obtenir des places pour pénétrer à l'intérieur du château. Le chef de l'orchestre m'avait permis d'emprunter une jolie robe blanche avec des gantelets de même couleur. C'est en rejoignant Raphaël après la prestation que nous avions valsé ensemble. Sans lui pour me mener, j'aurais quand même été un peu perdue.

Mais là, il se faisait assez tard ! Qui plus est, je n'étais pas habillée pour la circonstance : je portais juste une ample chemise de nuit en satin avec des chaussons moelleux et confortables qui me tenaient chaud aux pieds. On avait vu mieux comme tenue de soirée. Mon ventre se serra d'être prise au dépourvu comme cela.

Cependant, ce n'était pas mon genre d'être pointilleuse. Après tout, peu importe les habits, l'essentiel restait quand même la danse. Et puis, je ne pouvais décemment pas refuser ce plaisir à Raphaël. Après cette séparation qui avait eu l'air si longue, je ne voulais plus souffrir de son absence, je ne voulais plus qu'il me manque. Les jours, j'avais eu le temps de les voir longuement passer, sortir du quotidien ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. Je fermai les yeux en acquiesçant sereinement.

Il me prit aussitôt l'autre main, et nous commençâmes à danser en rythme dans la chambre, serrés l'un à l'autre. L'espace ne manquait pas, et même si mon cavalier me guidait, mes pas n'étaient pas hésitants : le résultat de l'enseignement que je recevais depuis mon arrivée ici me permettait d'avoir des mouvements fluides et assurés. En même temps, mon partenaire aussi avait un avantage : sa mère, décédée dans un accident de voiture, était danseuse, d'où la prédisposition de son garçon pour ce domaine.

La valse se révéla être un vrai plaisir. Qu'importe si j'étais en chemise de nuit, qu'importe si ce n'était pas digne d'une princesse, jamais je n'avais passé un moment aussi merveilleux, et j'aurais tout donné pour qu'il dure encore. Même après douze mois écoulés, le jeune adolescent me donnait cette éternelle sensation de sécurité et de dynamisme que je lui connaissais depuis notre première rencontre. J'avais l'impression d'être légère et libre comme l'air, lorsque j'étais avec lui. C'était un moment magique et nous étions vraiment synchronisés, en plus d'être concentrés.

La chorégraphie s'arrêta progressivement, et nous continuâmes à nous dévisager l'un l'autre. Nous étions si proches que je crus même que mon partenaire allait me donner un baiser ! En passant, ça aurait été mon premier baiser. Dès que nous remarquâmes la mince distance qui reliait nos lèvres, nous détournâmes tous les deux le regard en rosissant, en même temps, mais dans deux directions opposées, l'air gêné, en faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Finalement, Raphaël ôta ses mains des miennes avec douceur, on aurait dit que son sourire à ce moment là éclairait la pièce, tel le plein jour. Il n'y avait pas que la pièce qu'il éclairait, d'ailleurs moi aussi ça me faisait quelque chose ce bonheur apparent.

Je retournai m'asseoir au bord du lit, ma nuisette flottant au gré de mes pas. Mon « ami », les bras croisés, me regardait d'un air taquin derrière ses lunettes, dans une posture enfantine. Fondue s'était couché, à côté du siège rangé devant l'imposante coiffeuse calée dans le coin de la pièce. Son regard oscillait entre son maître et moi, et sa queue battait frénétiquement donnant l'impression qu'il attendait quelque chose. Son propriétaire décroisa les bras en s'adressant à moi.

\- Marie, tu danses vraiment bien, s'exclama t-il gaiement. Je voulais te dire…

\- Oui ?

Il n'y avait aucun autre son que j'étais plus heureuse d'entendre. Cette voix si chaude et si familière était devenue quelque chose d'important pour moi. Ca avait été une rencontre qui avait changé ma vie. Sans doute pouvait-on dire que j'étais née sous une bonne étoile. Régulièrement, il m'arrivait de penser à comment aurait évolué ma vie si les évènements s'étaient enchaînés différemment, ce qui faisait beaucoup travailler mon esprit.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te laisser seule comme ça…aussi longtemps.

Il m'avait rejoint et s'était assis au bout du lit, à côté de moi. Son expression était devenue plus grave et plus triste. Il fixait le mur d'en face d'un air absent, et les muscles de son visage s'étaient détendus. Il se gratta nerveusement la nuque, et quelque chose de lourd lui pesait manifestement sur le cœur. Ses pupilles brillaient, et ses mains étaient posées à plat sur la couette.

Pour ma part, je ne lui en voulais pas. Il était juste parti à la recherche de la seule famille qui lui restait, parti en quête de réponses, et je savais que c'était éprouvant, de ne pas connaître ses parents, surtout si on avait été abandonné. J'avais une confiance sans faille en Phantom R, et appris des choses importantes à son contact. Je n'éprouvais aucune rancœur à son égard, puisqu'à un moment ou à un autre, c'était évident que nous nous retrouverions.

\- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué… reprit-il doucement. J'aurais dû venir te parler plus tôt. Excuse-moi.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin que sois là pour savoir que tu penses à moi. Je me doute que Fantôme R n'est jamais loin. Est-ce que tu as trouvé quoi que ce soit d'intéressant ?

Son regard était devenu terne, et un voile de déception accompagné de tristesse traversa son visage, ce qui me fit regretter ma question. Jamais je ne lui avais connu un air si dépité. D'ordinaire, il était tout le contraire, motivé et prêt à tenter l'impossible. C'était une de ses caractéristiques : son attitude fraîche et pétillante, mais jamais hautaine. Il n'était pas à négliger que les souvenirs frais de l'année dernière et ceux d'enfance de ses parents remontent douloureusement à la surface. Fondue, la tête entre les pattes, nous scrutait d'un air inquiet. L'ambiance s'était alourdie d'un coup.

Raphaël poussa un soupir, et s'allongea complètement sur le matelas, les bras en-dessous de la tête, en fixant intensément le plafond comme s'il espérait trouver un indice, des solutions à tous ces mystères qui demeuraient encore. C'est vrai que tout n'était pas encore éclairci, dans cette affaire. De nombreux points restaient encore en suspend. Par exemple, si Leonard Bonar n'était qu'un simple imposteur, où était passé le véritable Empereur au tombeau volé quatre ans auparavant ? Où se cachait Isaac ? Et d'où provenait le logo présent sur le bracelet, sur le violon, et sur la pièce ? Décidemment, cette ville renfermait trop d'interrogations obscures.

\- Non, pas la moindre piste. Ni sur mon père, ni sur cette marque. Et puis, je dois terminer de restituer les vrais tableaux au musée et avec l'inspecteur Vergier et Charlie sur mes traces, ce n'est pas facile.

C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, oui notamment cette fois là, où peu de temps après mes adieux avec Raphaël, un jeune individu en imperméable et un homme à la chemise blanche avait brutalement fait irruption à l'Opéra de Paris en s'époumonant après un mystérieux être chapeauté avec style. Le tout alors que j'étais en plein milieu d'une partition. C'est là que j'avais clairement assimilé qu'il serait toujours à mes côtés.

L'inspecteur Vergier s'était fait depuis le début la priorité d'arrêter Phantom R, et ce, à n'importe quel prix. A côté de cela, sa fille Charlotte avait pris l'apparence d'un détective privé dans le même but que son père : stopper celui qu'elle considérait comme son ennemi numéro un. Mais au fond, l'inspecteur avait un grand cœur : il protégeait Paris surtout pour sa femme. Quant à sa fille, même si elle mettait parfois son nez là où il ne fallait pas, son objectif était simplement d'aider à sécuriser la capitale, et ça on ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Heureusement qu'elle avait été là pour nous, lorsque nous nous étions enfuis des Jardins Suspendus de Babylone. Nous serions tombés si sa main ne nous avait pas retenus.

Une idée me traversa sans crier gare l'esprit. Est-ce que l'adolescent avait cherché aux Archives ? Nous nous y étions déjà rendu tout les deux, en particulier pour en savoir plus sur la Couronne du Dragon, et nous y avions trouvé ce que nous cherchions. C'était une piste qui pouvait valoir le coup, mais je devais d'abord lui poser la question. Il n'était pas exclu qu'il s'y soit déjà rendu.

\- Raphaël, tu es allé faire un tour aux Archives ? Je sais que c'est immense comme endroit, mais pour faire des recherches, ça peut-être intéressant d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Le jeune garçon toujours étendu sur les draps m'observa longuement, avant de se redresser. Cette fois, il avait l'air un tantinet troublé et ses traits s'étaient légèrement tirés. Il caressa distraitement la tête de son compagnon qui, angoissé par l'attitude légèrement défaitiste de son propriétaire, était venu se coller contre lui depuis quelques minutes. Il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation et se gratta nerveusement la joue en baissant les yeux. Ca sonnait comme s'il se sentait un peu perdu, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Ca sonnait comme s'il avait déjà perdu la bataille.

\- Oui, je m'y suis rendu mais le volume d'ouvrages regroupés là-bas est impressionnant, et je ne sais pas vraiment pour où commencer… En réalité, je me disais que…

Ca ne faisait aucun doute qu'il hésitait complètement. Il cherchait ses mots au fond de sa mémoire, avalait avec précaution sa salive et tapotait vivement la couverture du bout des doigts je crus même qu'il n'allait pas se trouver bien car sa respiration était devenue plus forte et une minuscule goutte de sueur, presque imperceptible, dégringolait sur son visage rougissant. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et il regarda Fondue avec une expression qui correspondait à « Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas, c'est au-dessus de mes forces », ou sans doute était-ce simplement moi : il avait l'habitude de « parler » avec son chien. Son visage se tourna vers moi et il poursuivit, cette fois calmé, d'une voix plus distincte et parfaitement articulée.

\- Élisabeth saurait peut-être quelque chose qui permettrait de faciliter mon « enquête ». Je pourrais déjà commencer par là.

C'est vrai que c'est une idée. Je ne doute pas qu'elle sera enchantée de te revoir. Tu peux venir demain si tu veux ? Je crois qu'elle n'a pas de rendez-vous de prévu.

Je n'étais pas certaine que la duchesse puisse aider significativement le jeune voleur, mais elle avait été une très bonne amie d'Isaac autrefois. En interrogeant ma mère, même sur des détails insignifiants, il devait exister une probabilité, infime soit elle, de déterrer un fond de vérité sous tous ces secrets enfouis. En outre, je ne doutais pas de l'affection qu'elle portait à l'étudiant.

De nouveau, on n'entendit plus aucun bruit. La visibilité restait toujours relativement bonne à cause de la lumière émise par la lune, et la température dans la chambre était idéale. Les domestiques étaient venus faire le ménage, comme chaque matin depuis que je résidais ici. Ca m'avait un peu gêné au début : dès mon plus jeune âge, j'avais appris à être dépendante et à tout faire moi-même. C'était la règle au Couvent : chacun s'occupait de ses tâches ménagères et aidait ceux qui avaient des difficultés. Mais je n'avais pas à me plaindre. Après tout, je ne manquais de rien, dans cette nouvelle identité de princesse.

Imperceptiblement, ma main se rapprocha de celle de Raphaël, et nos doigts s'entrecroisèrent pour mon plus grand plaisir. Chacun guetta discrètement l'autre. Je scrutai le fond de ses yeux car il parait qu'on peut y déterminer la profondeur d'âme d'une personne la sienne était tour ce qu'il y avait de plus pur. Et son attitude troublante quelques instants plus tôt quand il s'était senti mal à l'aise, m'intriguait au plus haut point. C'est ce que j'appréciais chez lui : cette sensibilité indescriptible qui m'avait touché de l'intérieur. On ne sort pas indemne de ce genre de rencontre.

\- Marie, je suis vraiment heureux d'être avec toi. Je te promets que tu ne resteras plus seule, sans nouvelles de moi, aussi longtemps.

\- Je me sens bien, à tes côtés, Raphaël.

Ce faisant, nous nous étions encore plus rapprochés l'un de l'autre, et maintenant, j'étais blottie contre lui. Je sentais son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, et il dégageait un parfum familier que je connaissais bien. C'était la même senteur que dans l'appartement où il vivait, un mélange d'épices et de savon. Son corps était entièrement chaud, et ses bras, c'était un endroit de rêve que je n'aurais jamais voulu quitter. C'est incroyable ces plaisirs si simples qui embellissent la vie pour la rendre meilleure. Je ne rappelais plus la dernière fois que j'y avais goûtés.

Je me dégageais à contrecœur de l'étreinte de Raphaël, qui ramena lentement une mèche de mes cheveux blonds derrière mon oreille. Son souffle me chatouillait le nez, mais je ne prêtais plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi. Le jeune garçon avait pris mes mains dans les siennes, et se mordit la lèvre avant de déclarer solennellement :

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi qu'il faut absolument que tu essaie.

Je me retrouvais aussitôt dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. De quoi parlait-il exactement ? La dernière fois qu'il m'avait fait une annonce de ce genre, j'avais découvert la Cave Secrète où étaient entreposés tous les tableaux originaux des musées que Raphaël s'était fait un devoir de rendre. Quelle surprise me réservait-il, ce coup ci ? Décidemment, voilà quelqu'un qui était plein de mystère, et ça faisait tout son charme.

L'adolescent sourit devant mon air interrogateur avant d'explorer les poches de sa veste pour en ressortir l'instant d'après quelque chose qu'il me tendit avec assurance. Il clignait beaucoup plus des yeux que tout à l'heure et ses lunettes menaçaient de dévaler son nez pour aller tomber par terre. Il n'y en avait pas deux comme lui.

Je saisis ce qui semblait être une petite boîte des mains du jeune « justicier » afin de l'observer plus attentivement. Elle était précieusement emballée dans du papier de couleur rouge, un symbole de passion. En réalité, après avoir ôté la protection qui la recouvrait, on pouvait constater que c'était un écrin et pas n'importe lequel ; en velours noir pour être précise. De taille moyenne, il avait un aspect particulièrement soigné, digne d'une bijouterie de luxe. Tout cela ne faisait qu'accroître la tension qui me gagnait autour de cet étrange coffret. Il ne me restait qu'une seule chose à faire.

Mon doigt effleura doucement le doux velours du boîtier, avant que je n'ouvre dans un souffle ce dernier avec mille et une précautions, tant il me paraissait fragile. Son contenu devait sûrement être d'une valeur non négligeable, et on m'avait toujours apprise à être très soigneuse envers mes affaires, et celles des autres. Mes mains tremblaient légèrement, en ouvrant la boîte.

C'était un collier, et il était entièrement en or. Sur une chaîne finement ouvragée reposait un violon, travaillé lui aussi dans le souci du détail : il portait exactement la même marque bizarre que le mien dans la réalité. Juste à côté se trouvait une lune qui venait également orner le pendentif pendentif brillant de tout son éclat dans l'écrin. Il n'y avait pas d'indication qui permettait de le lier à une quelconque boutique d'ornement.

Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel, et je ne réalisais toujours pas ce que cela signifiait. Une blague de mauvais goût n'était pourtant pas dans le genre de l'adolescent. Mais force était de constater que le collier sous mon nez avait un prix qui ne devait pas laisser un acheteur de marbre. Ma mère aurait pu se le permettre, elle en avait largement les moyens. Mais lui ? Ca m'angoissait qu'il puisse encourir des difficultés uniquement à cause de moi.

Je voulus articuler un mot, prononcer quelque chose, mais ma voix restait désespérément muette. Il n'y avait peut-être rien à dire, en fin de compte. Mes yeux s'arrondirent et mon pouls s'accéléra rapidement, de manière incontrôlée. Je regardai alternativement l'écrin et l'étudiant. C'était vraiment pour moi ? Bien sûr que j'avais reçu nombre de cadeaux, cette année passée. Mais pas de celui qui comptait réellement à mes yeux. Alors s'il avait vraiment tenu à me faire plaisir, ce n'était pas correct de refuser un tel présent.

Raphaël dû remarquer mon air stupéfait, car il s'empara délicatement du bijou et se leva pour me l'attacher autour du cou dans un geste plein de tendresse, un de ses gestes sont il avait le secret et que je souhaitais interminable. Le bout de ses doigts frôlait ma peau avec cette sensation de printemps de bourgeon qui éclot, comme un réveil de la nature. Enivrée par ce toucher plein d'attentions, je fermai les yeux en me laissant faire. Tout mon corps se relâcha, tandis que je respirais plus sereinement. Le contact du métal froid me fit tressaillir. Je ne pouvais décidemment pas être plus heureuse qu'en cette nuit d'été.

Le garçon aux cheveux roux accrocha le fermoir avant reculer de quelques pas pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Il m'avoua quelque peu gêné que le collier m'allait à ravir, encore mieux que ce qu'il pensait, avant de m'inviter d'un signe de la tête à me regarder dans un miroir pour en juger par moi-même. Je pris appui sur mes mains pour me redresser du lit, et légèrement hésitante, m'avancer vers ma large coiffeuse aux tons rosés près de laquelle Fondue s'était posé tout à l'heure. Aussitôt, des lumières s'allumèrent automatiquement tout autour pour me permettre d'apprécier avec plus de qualités mon reflet dans la grande glace centrale. J'écartai quelques produits de beauté avant de me préparer au verdict.

La chaîne était parfaite : ni trop courte, ni trop longue. Elle retombait pile au niveau creux de ma poitrine. De plus, elle était relativement légère le violon et la lune avoisinait environ chacun le volume d'une pièce de vingt centimes. Un autre de ses avantages résidait dans le fait qu'elle pouvait se porter avec n'importe quelle tenue.

Par contre, il restait ce problème de la valeur, qui elle, il n'y avait pas de doute, était élevée, plus importante encore que ce que je pouvais imaginer, à mon avis. Ca paraissait complètement irréaliste qu'un simple étudiant ait pu acquérir une telle marchandise. Mais ce qui m'avait le plus surprise, c'était que les deux symboles n'avaient pas été choisis au hasard. Nous deux seuls savions ce qu'ils représentaient réellement. Et ça c'était une attention qui me touchait énormément.

J'aperçus soudain l'image de Raphaël qui se faisait de plus en plus grosse dans le miroir, me signifiant qu'il se rapprochait de moi, ce que j'avais à peine remarqué. Maintenant, je n'arrivais pas à me focaliser sur autre chose que sur son air doux qui se précisait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Avant même que j'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il était déjà là.

\- Ce pendentif te va à merveille, Marie. Il n'y a que tes beaux yeux qu'il peut aussi bien mettre en valeur, susurra t-il à mon oreille.

Ce faisant, il avait passé ses mains sur mes hanches et m'entourait désormais la taille de ses bras. Fondue, au pied du lit, approuva vigoureusement cette affirmation en aboyant. Quant à moi, j'avais les joues en flammes, et également une forte bouffée de chaleur. Ca me gênait de ne pas avoir prévu quelque chose à lui offrir moi aussi pour fêter nos retrouvailles, d'autant plus que je ne manquais pas d'argent. Si seulement il m'avait prévenue de son retour, j'aurais au moins pu lui acheter quelque chose, moi aussi, pour fêter nos retrouvailles, même si je ne connaissais pas parfaitement ses goûts.

Je dévisageai de nouveau mon reflet dans la glace, plus curieuse qu'autre chose. J'avais la peau assez pâle, des yeux bleus qui trahissaient la fatigue, et mes cheveux blonds coulaient en cascade derrière mon dos. Le collier se mit à briller dans l'obscurité, et un sourire éclaira mon visage. Où que j'aille, j'aurais un peu l'impression d'avoir Raphaël avec moi désormais. Sa tête, posée sur mon épaule, affichait une expression radieuse. Ca me rassurait de le voir comme ça. Le garçon que j'avais connu depuis un an n'avait pas changé.

Il recula de quelques pas, avant de passer une main dans sa tignasse de flammes, l'air embarrassé. Etonnamment, il était plutôt à son avantage dans cette posture. Ca lui conférait une aura pleine d'énergie positive. Je me doutais de ce qu'il allait dire, mais le plus important, c'était ce rendez-vous merveilleux qui nous avait de nouveau réunis, pour notre plus grande joie.

\- Il faut que j'y aille. Je ne voudrais pas causer d'ennuis, et toi tu dois dormir.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, Raphaël. Je n'ai pas de mots…

\- Alors, ne dis rien. Ce qui compte le plus pour moi, c'est d'être auprès de toi.

J'acquiesçai, telle une enfant sage, toutes mes pensées mystérieusement envolées ailleurs et moi, à des années-lumière d'ici…et de moi-même. Comme si j'étais hors du temps et de l'espace. Notre rencontre s'était jouée à si peu de choses… Le hasard y avait sans aucun doute joué un rôle d'importance, et il l'avait bien joué.

Raphaël se dirigea vers la fenêtre par laquelle il s'était introduit tout à l'heure. Son compagnon à quatre pattes vint une dernière fois se frotter amicalement contre moi et je lui gratouillai la tête avant qu'il ne retourne sur les talons de son maître. En fait, je crois qu'à cet instant, j'étais déjà en train de penser à notre prochain rendez-vous. Je n'étais pas sûre de le revoir demain.

Le duo n'eut aucun mal à s'agripper à la façade pour atteindre la terre ferme et je n'avais pas la moindre appréhension pour eux au sujet du chemin du retour. : ces deux là n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Après avoir franchi d'une simple pirouette les grilles de la propriété, Raphaël ordonna à son ami de ne pas aboyer. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers moi avant de me saluer d'un vif signe de la main, auquel je répondis par un baiser que je lui envoyai de loin, en espérant que même invisible, il atteigne son destinataire. Sa surprise première laissa aussitôt place à une expression qui mélangeait joie et douceur. Du regard, je le suivis jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse entièrement de la rue. C'était incroyable, parce qu'à peine parti, il me manquait déjà, alors que lors de l'aventure de l'année dernière, son absence ne m'avait jamais frappé à ce point. Le fait était qu'à présent, j'avais plus de mal à me séparer de lui. D'où cela pouvait-il venir ? Lorsque je ne le vis plus, je levai la tête en direction du ciel.

Les étoiles brillaient de mille feux ce soir.

[…]

 _Raphaël suivit le trottoir et tourna à gauche à l'intersection, pour se retrouver au niveau du marché. L'endroit été toujours aussi désert, mais d'imperceptibles odeurs de légumes frais et de foie gras flottaient dans l'air. De bons aliments, ça peut déclencher une véritable faim, des fois._

 _Il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la place Henri-Mondor, où l'éclairage déjà vacillant d'un lampadaire menaçait de s'arrêter pour de bon. Par terre, on distinguait un passage piéton, et un panneau carré bleu annonçait la proximité d'un parking. La présence de quelques arbres venait apporter une touche de nature dans ce paysage trop urbain. Régulièrement, l'adolescent jetait des regards autour de lui, s'attardant sur un volet mal fermé qui claquait ou une affichette de publicité placardée conte un mur._

 _Il bifurqua de nouveau vers la gauche, afin d'emprunter la rue des Saints-Pères, qui constituait l'itinéraire le plus rapide pour se rendre à son appartement. Fondue le suivait en trottinant docilement, sans faire de bruit. Il faisait plus frais que tout à l'heure, et de temps à autre, une voiture arrivait en ronronnant ou l'un des rares passants debout remontait le col de sa veste._

 _Le jeune garçon regarda avec affection son compagnon. Cela faisait quatre ans à peu près qu'ils se connaissaient, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Juste après la disparition d'Isaac, en fait Phantom R commettait son premier larcin dans un musée, et ça se présentait plutôt mal : les policiers étaient à ses trousses, et il devait absolument les semer. Il avait alors croisé le chemin d'un chien abandonné, qu'il avait refusé de prendre avec lui, n'ayant pas de temps à perdre. Mais contre toute attente, le bull-terrier s'était trouvé être un mordeur de fesses redoutable pour les forces de l'ordre ! La police mise en déroute, et après quelques incertitudes, l'homme et la bête étaient finalement restés ensemble. L'adolescent avait passé quelques noms en revue, mais au bout du compte, c'est Fondue qui l'avait emporté, et haut la main. C'était un gourmand, ce canidé, il fallait bien le dire. Le jeune garçon aurait aimé que son père rencontre son camarade à quatre pattes. Il l'espérait toujours._

 _\- Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur ce soir, hein Fondue ?_

 _Son ami à quatre pattes pencha la tête dans un air désolé pour son maître Raphaël plongea ses mains fraiches dans les poches chaudes de sa veste bleue en tweed après avoir redressé ses lunettes._

 _Il s'en voulait. En retrouvant Marie à ce rendez-vous nocturne improvisé, il n'avait pas réussi à lui dire réellement tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Tout ce qu'il avait été capable de faire, c'était de lui offrir un collier. Juste un bijou de plus parmi tous ceux qu'elle devait à coup sûr posséder. Après tout, l'argent n'était plus un problème pour elle, maintenant. Peut-être était-il maladroit ? Il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie, avant. Le résultat était qu'il n'avait pas assuré. Il n'avait pourtant qu'une seule phrase en tête. Que quelques mots pourtant qu'il n'était pas parvenu à lui avouer._

Je t'aime.

 _Il n'avait pas réussi à lui dire qu'il l'aimait._

 _Ho, bien sûr, cela sonnait sûrement comme une évidence, pourtant jamais il ne lui avait dit clairement qu'il l'aimait…de manière profonde. Pas comme une amie, mais encore bien plus fort que cela. Il avait eu un véritable coup de foudre pour elle dès le début. Il s'était promis, sans doute un peu naïvement, de la protéger et de veiller sur elle coûte que coûte, et son amour n'avait jamais cessé de s'intensifier, au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé cela pour qui que ce soit d'autre. Il était sûr de lui : Marie avait pris une place royale dans son cœur, et jamais personne ne la remplacerait. Il se souvenait de leur première rencontre comme si c'était hier. Et puis, son cri de détresse, alors qu'elle était poursuivie par un empereur fou. Et cet instant où il l'avait prise dans ses bras… ça avait été merveilleux._

 _Malgré tout, il n'osait pas bousculer les choses. Il ne l'avait côtoyée que quelques jours et ne lui avait plus donné de ses nouvelles pendant un an. Et puis, est-ce qu'elle, elle ressentait la même chose pour lui ? Rien n'excluait qu'il ne soit qu'un simple ami, pour elle. Si ça se trouvait, elle avait très bien pu rencontrer quelqu'un, depuis qu'il était parti. Qui était devenu son petit-ami._

 _Quant à Élisabeth, il n'osait pas imaginer sa réaction si elle apprenait cette histoire. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle descendait de la monarchie française. Ce n'était pas improbable qu'elle soit affairée à organiser un futur mariage entre sa fille et quelque comte, duc, ou toute autre personne de sang noble, convenant au rang de sa fille. Une histoire d'amour entre une princesse, demoiselle de lignée royale et un simple roturier comme lui, ça avait clairement de quoi en faire rigoler plus d'un._

 _Il secoua la tête. Allons bon, voilà qu'il en était à délirer ! Tout cela ne résidait que sur des suppositions. Comment pouvait-il envisager le pire alors qu'il n'avait même pas parlé à Marie ou à la duchesse de ses émotions. Il ne risquait pas de savoir quoi que ce soit en faisant le timide dans son coin. S'il voulait qu'on l'écoute, il faudrait qu'il s'exprime d'avantage. Et ce d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas dupe. Il savait que Marie était magnifique : elle attirait tous les regards sur son passage, et même l'année dernière, un type avait essayait de la draguer. C'est là, -il déglutit lentement-, c'est là qu'il avait été jaloux pour la première fois. Et il l'était incontestablement, depuis l'arrivée de Marie dans sa vie. Enfin, juste un peu, quoi…_

 _\- C'est contradictoire, pas vrai ? Je joue les voleurs masqués en courant le risque d'être arrêté par la police, et pourtant je ne sais même pas dire à une fille que je l'aime, fit-il, s'adressant plus à lui-même qu'à Fondue._

 _En plus, maintenant, elle lui manquait affreusement._

 _A quel jeu jouaient-ils, tous les deux ?_

 _Perdu dans ses pensées, il remarqua à peine qu'il atteignait l'immeuble où se trouvait son appartement, et ce fut Fondue qui le rappela à la réalité. La façade du bâtiment était plutôt haute, et les fenêtres aux volets verts s'alignaient en ligne droite les unes à côté des autres. L'entrée était encadrée par deux panneaux ronds, l'un sens interdit, l'autre interdiction de stationner elle se trouvait dans l'angle supérieur droit formé par le carrefour._

 _L'étudiant poussa les deux lourdes portes en bois donnant sur le rez-de-chaussée. Le sol était carrelé principalement de losange dans les tons ocre. Les murs adoptaient une couleur délavée et seul un escalier permettait l'accès aux étages supérieur sur sa droite, les boîtes aux lettes s'alignaient comme des petits soldats. Nonchalamment, il sortit ses clés et les introduisit dans la serrure de son appartement qui grinça légèrement lors du déverrouillage. L'atmosphère de l'habitation était un peu lugubre, mais il n'avait pas souvenir que c'eusse été plus gai lorsque son père vivait avec lui._

 _Raphaël fila dans sa chambre et s'étendit de tout son long sur le lit. Pratiquement toute la pièce était verte. Dans le coin droit, une chaise et un bureau sur lequel reposait une lampe, avaient été installés, surplombés par divers post-it et papiers punaisées au mur. Un radiateur était accroché contre la cloison. Le parquet en bois était en partie recouvert par un tapis aux motifs surprenants. Sur le mur gauche, suivant le lit dans toute sa longueur, une carte de France rappelait quelques notions de géographie, surmontée d'une ampoule. Au pied du matelas, une toile reposait contre la paroi en béton, de manière à ce que la partie peinte soit invisible. Un chevalet se retrouvé coincé entre le bureau et le grabat, sur lequel veillait une petite fenêtre seule issue accessible à la lumière naturelle pour infiltrer la pièce._

 _Le jeune garçon se massa les tempes avant de partir en quête d'un pyjama potable pour passer la nuit. Les vêtements traînaient en vrac dans les tiroirs de sa commode, contrastant avec l'aspect ordonné de la pièce. Il réussit malgré tout l'exploit de dénicher un ensemble blanc rayé rouge, froissé. Avec son calendrier bien complet, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de faire les tâches ménagères tous les jours, bien qu'il veillât à tenir l'appartement présentable. Le chien, lui, s'était déjà couché à sa place habituelle, sur le tapis son maître enleva soigneusement ses lunettes, se frotta les yeux et adressa un sourire au plafond avant de se tourner face au mur : il n'avait pas tardé à plonger sous les draps, extenué et attendait à présent la venue du sommeil. Malgré tout ce qui pouvait le préoccuper, demander son attention ou traverser son esprit, ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers une seule personne._

 _« Bonne nuit, Marie. »_

 _[…]_


	4. Chapitre Ib : rencontre au clair de lune

**_Partie seconde : Isaac et Jean-François_**

 _\- C'est bon, la voie est libre._

 _Il accéléra le pas, en remontant la fermeture éclair de sa veste. Il connaissait Paris par cœur, depuis le temps qu'il y vivait, mais on n'était jamais sûr de rien, même la nuit. Surtout la nuit. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui ne se déroulait pas normalement ou qui venait contrarier le plan prévu. La police en était un bon exemple, il la connaissait bien. Trop bien. Ici, c'était le genre à vous courir derrière sans vous laisser de répit, bien que vous n'ayez laissé aucune trace derrière vous. Et il n'avait pas le temps. Pas maintenant. Personne ne devait le voir ici._

 _D'autant plus que ce soir, il avait une mission des plus délicates à accomplir. L'empereur avait décidé que la punition avait assez durée, et qu'il fallait s'occuper du cas du prisonnier rapidement. En outre, il s'était avéré qu'un renfort comme lui allait être nécessaire plus que jamais car la phase deux du plan était en marche, et ce n'était pas rien : chacun était à son poste, sur le pied de guerre. Tout était prêt, et l'Empereur avait donné, certes un peu à demi-mot, son accord, mais il l'avait donné quand même. Lui aussi savait pertinemment que_ _le choix ne se posait pas, désormais: il fallait accélérer le rythme devenu excessivement ralenti ces derniers mois. Trop d'années avaient été perdues inutilement, ça devait cesser immédiatement. Il était urgent de passer au niveau supérieur. Tout le monde s'impatientait, particulièrement depuis ces quatre dernières années, ou on avait pensé que les choses allaient aller comme sur des roulettes. Cependant, les choses s'étaient passées moins vite qu'attendu, et les relations entre les membres de l'Organisation étaient devenues tendues comme jamais auparavant. A présent, on ne pouvait plus se faire entendre ou exprimer son avis sans que cela ne dégénère au conflit, irrémédiablement._

 _Sans compter que tout n'avait pas été simple, cette dernière année. Après ce qu'on pouvait appeler la phase un du plan, l'Empereur avait été furieux, entré dans un état second de rage extrême. Non seulement il ne possédait pas encore complètement de corps décent, mais en plus, rien ne s'était passé comme planifié : d'un côté, son remplaçant, Leonard Bonar, censé préparer le terrain pour le règne « triomphal » du véritable Bonaparte, avait péri tout crétin qu'il était lors de la destruction des Jardins Suspendus, et d'un autre côté, son principal conseiller et organisateur de toute cette histoire, Jean-François, avait été fait prisonnier, comme un idiot, lui aussi. Quant aux deux enfants, à savoir Raphaël et Marie, ils leurs avaient l'un comme l'autre filé entre les doigts après l'effondrement des Jardins, pour se mettre en sécurité pas question de s'exposer à la vue de tout le monde après l'incident, par conséquent personne n'avait eu la capacité d'enlever la jeune fille blonde, pourtant l'élément central de leur projet si bien préparé._

 _Suite à cela, de nombreux serviteurs avaient été punis à un degré plus ou moins élevé de violence pour ces « désagréments ». Il était connu de tout le monde dans le groupe que l'Empereur pouvait se révéler particulièrement… brutal dans ses périodes les plus sombres. Ceux qui en avaient fait la douloureuse expérience étaient surtout les Chevaliers Diaboliques. La main de fer qui les dirigeait les avait particulièrement étranglés en les réprimant avec une poigne extraordinaire. Aussi tâchait-on de limiter les erreurs au maximum, si l'on souhaitait préserver son intégrité tant physique que psychologique. A ce niveau là,_ _le cousin donc d'Élisabeth s'était retrouvé pas trop mal loti. On l'avait simplement laissé « se reposer » dans une cellule pendant ces douze derniers mois. Le châtiment aurait pu être infiniment pire, et il le savait. Certains, ressortis traumatisés de leur confrontation avec le Patron, enviaient même sa chance._

 _Finalement, l'Empereur s'était peu à peu calmé, bien que cela eût pris un certain temps, et à l'issue de plusieurs grandes réunions, avait accepté sans trop d'opposition d'accélérer le processus. Tous les avis allaient dans le même sens, et lui non plus n'avait pas le luxe d'attendre éternellement. Sa patience atteignait inexorablement ses limites, et il ne voulait plus subir de telles incompétences._

 _Les choses devant obligatoirement aller plus vite c'était une vérité indubitable d'où le lancement de cette deuxième étape, avec cette fois plus de pouvoir en jeu, et, tout le monde l'espérait pour sa sécurité personnelle, un réel changement des choses qui puisse enfin satisfaire l'Empereur et ne pas le rendre mécontent une nouvelle. Et c'est en partie pour ça que lui était là, à marcher dans les rues de la capitale ce soir : un job simple à accomplir, mais il fallait la jouer efficace. Si jamais la mission se soldait par un échec, la suite des opérations risquait d'être délicate._

 _Voilà de quoi il retournait : après quelques discussions et une période de réflexion, L'Empereur l'avait chargé de faire s'évader Jean-François, alias « Graf » comme on le connaissait dans le clan, du commissariat. Il constituait une aide qui pourrait s'avérer utile par la suite, du fait des informations qu'il détenait. Il était un membre important au service de l'Organisation depuis longtemps, et un redoutable adversaire. Très réfléchi, il gérait le Plan comme une expérience scientifique : il n'y avait qu'à suivre scrupuleusement le protocole en utilisant correctement le matériel, et ses connaissances personnelles. Et lorsqu'il ne possédait pas toutes les ressources nécessaires sous la main, quoi d'autre à faire que de se renseigner dans les livres ou aux Archives ? C'était grâce à son esprit cartésien que l'Organisation avait pu en arriver à ces stratagèmes mis en place l'année dernière, avec Marie et sa mère. Personne n'aurait pu dresser une tactique si parfaite._

 _Élisabeth. En cette nuit de mission délicate qu'il devait effectuer, elle restait la seule femme qui avait été pour lui ce qu'on pouvait appeler une « amie ». Cela remontait à si loin, maintenant une part de lui avait toujours regretté cet éloignement qu'il avait pris vis-à-vis de tout ce qui constituait le côté heureux de sa vie. Il avait cassé les liens avec la cousine de Graf et il avait fui son propre fils, sans explications. Du moins, il était parti, et ça valait mieux pour tout le monde. C'est vrai que la duchesse avait été une amie proche, dans le temps. En dépit de leur différence flagrante de milieu social, elle ne l'avait jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de différent, alors qu'il avait l'impression que tout le monde le regardait bizarrement, dans la rue. Avec elle, il avait eu l'impression de compter au moins pour une personne, en dehors de sa femme, bien sûr il avait eu l'impression que la pauvreté et la richesse n'existait plus. Il avait connu Élisabeth sous un angle que personne n'aurait pu soupçonner : une femme moins distinguée et largement plus libre, lorsqu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de sortir entre amis ou de se rendre visite._ _Jamais il n'avait oublié cette bienveillance à son égard qu'il lisait sur son visage. Jamais il n'avait oublié Élisabeth, malgré les voies différentes que la vie leur avait fait prendre._

 _La libération de cette soirée s'annonçait un peu compliquée, mais ce n'était rien du tout comparé à ce qui était prochainement prévu. Quelque chose d'une ampleur qui allait être à n'en pas douter démesurée quelque chose à la mesure d'un Empereur de France. C'est pourquoi il fallait se presser : lui n'avait pas toute la nuit pour faire s'évader Jean-François. Le Patron lui avait bien précisé d'être le plus rapide possible dans sa tâche. Sitôt sortis de cet endroit, ils devraient sans perdre de temps s'atteler à la phase suivante du plan, en respectant minutieusement les indications, et sans faire le moindre faux pas, cette fois. Tout restait relativement sous contrôle, pour le moment, mais rien n'était moins sûr : la dernière fois qu'ils avaient cru qu'ils avaient la situation en main, Leonard était mort en se jetant dans le vide, et les Jardins comme la puissance qu'ils renfermaient avaient été entièrement détruits, chose tristement regrettable. En conclusion, il ne fallait pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué._

 _Il était passé en coup de vent par la rue de Conti pour accéder à la porte arrière du commissariat. La plupart des volets avaient étaient baissés jusqu'à demain, et il avait pris garde à ne pas se faire trop remarquer en baissant la tête lorsqu'il croisait des gens. A sa connaissance, personne n'avait réellement fait attention à lui pour le moment. C'était un bon point. Il y avait évidemment un accès plus direct pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment, mais prendre l'entrée principale c'était courir de trop grands risques, et se faire arrêter comme un vulgaire débutant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer à la mission, ce n'était pas envisageable. Il la réussirait, quel qu'en soit le prix. C'était à lui que l'Empereur avait confié cette tâche et à personne d'autre il ne le décevrait pas. Il avait sa confiance sur les épaules, et Dieu sait ce que c'est d'avoir la confiance du Patron sur les épaules._

 _Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours l'endroit était désert d'après ce qu'il en jugeait, bien que l'obscurité rendît difficile le fait de discerner quoi que ce soit. Ceci dit, il estimait faible ses chances de se tromper, dans la mesure où un local de police, sans être infréquentable, n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour se balader le soir tombé. Des piquets rouillés plantés sur la bordure du trottoir séparaient des lots de poubelles vertes. Les stores usés gris de la rangée de fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée étaient tous fermés, mais ce n'était pas un problème : ce contretemps n'allait pas le stopper._

 _Il s'approcha de la grande porte massive et la gratta avec insistance du bout de ses ongles. Hhhmm, oui, cela confirmait bien son impression. Le matériau utilisé était du bois de robinier. Pas indestructible mais diablement résistant. S'attaquer à la porte dans ces conditions n'était pas réalisable, ça allait prendre un temps incalculable de l'ouvrir à la manière brutale. Il fallait recourir à l'efficacité._

 _Ses mains se promenèrent contre le bois tandis qu'il observait plus attentivement les moindres détails de la porte. Le contact entre sa peau et le matériau était plutôt agréable. Ses doigts ne mirent pas longtemps à se heurter à quelque chose de spécial. Il approcha son visage plus près pour mieux déterminer à quoi attribuer cette soudaine irrégularité. Et sourit. C'était une serrure._

 _Cependant, elle différait des autres, dans le sens où elle était rythmée. Sept boutons de couleur étaient représentés, variant du rouge au bleu et regroupés en cercle. Ils se mirent à s'illuminer dans un ordre précis, et à chaque clignotement correspondait une note de la gamme. L'énigme était simple à réaliser, la solution consistait juste à reproduire l'enchainement dans lequel chaque cercle s'était éclairé, en appuyant dessus._

 _Se prêtant au jeu, il réalisa sans trop de difficultés la séquence. Les pastilles colorées clignotèrent en même temps la porte se déverrouilla et pivota sur ses gonds, lui ouvrant grand l'accès vers l'intérieur de l'établissement. C'était trop aimable. Et trop facile._

 _Intéressant, néanmoins, ce système de fermeture musicale. Le Louvre était doté exactement du même, lorsqu'on prenait le passage caché au niveau de l'aile Denon. Un des nombreux mystères de ce musée, pourtant l'un des mieux gardés. Lui était l'un des seuls à connaître cette entrée secrète. Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche. C'était bon, à part un matou qui torturait une souris entre ses pattes et une chouette dont les yeux aussi brillants que la lune le fixaient sans bouger, son intervention n'avait attiré aucun citadin. Ni une, ni deux, il_ _s'engouffra au cœur du danger, avant qu'un passant lambda ne puisse le démasquer et donner l'alerte._

 _Il avança sans bruit et écouta attentivement. Personne dans l'enceinte de la structure ; pour l'instant, en tout cas. Parfait, c'était le meilleur cas que ses calculs l'avaient laissé imaginer. Il n'aimait pas spécialement recourir à la violence, même s'il n'était pas pour autant un pacifiste engagé. Il ferait juste ce qu'il faudrait, et s'il fallait se battre, il n'hésiterait pas. Rien de bien méchant, juste assommer_ _les gêneurs, pour une heure ou deux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'arme. Les moyens du bord le satisferaient largement, au cas où il devait y avoir recourt._

 _Il longea avec prudence les couloirs du local de police : sa respiration était à peine audible. A droite, les murs blancs étaient placardés de multiples affichettes représentants des criminels aux visages peu accueillants, et il ne put s'empêcher de les regarder rapidement pour savoir si lui ou son garçon figuraient dans la liste tandis qu'à gauche, des hautes fenêtres à carreaux laissant entrevoir l'extérieur surmontaient des radiateurs vétustes qui avaient le poids de plusieurs années dans le dos. Au plafond, des rangées de lampes éclairaient les allées d'une couleur jaunâtre pour le moins douteuse. Dans ce faisceau de lumière, les particules de poussière dansaient autour de lui plus il les écartait de la main, plus elles revenaient en force._

 _Il jeta un coup d'œil pour sonder l'espace autour de lui, et constata, grâce au halo filtrant faiblement sous les portes que l'endroit n'était pas si calme qu'il l'avait cru de prime abord : quelques hommes en uniforme devaient encore travailler, accoudés à leur bureau à cette heure tardive, en train de boucler des dossiers ou de compléter des rapports. A quelle rentreraient ils ? Etre dévoué à son travail n'était une qualité que dans certaines limites. Ces horaires étaient surréalistes, même pour des forces de l'ordre. Ils devaient être exténués. Cela le rappelait lui à l'époque, lorsque…_

 _Bref, ce n'était pas le moment opportun pour épiloguer sur le passé. Sa priorité était de boucler l'affaire en vitesse, parce qu'il avait encore d'autres choses de prévues, cette nuit. La discrétion était de mise, puisqu'il ne se savait désormais plus tout seul. Voilà qui était stimulant. L'effraction, ça le connaissait, de toute façon : il n'avait jamais laissé aucune trace qui puisse mener jusqu'à lui. La preuve en était l'Incident du Mystère. Strictement personne n'avait fait le lien avec lui. Il aurait pu se vanter d'avoir fait du bon boulot, s'il l'avait voulu, mais être vantard n'était pas dans ses attributions._

 _Il poussa une porte à la teinte chocolat. Elle ouvrait sur un nouveau corridor, aux dimensions un peu étroites. Des plantes vertes étaient parfois adossées contre les murs devenus crème, sûrement pour apporter une atmosphère de détente ou alors de fraicheur dans ce lieu austère que quasiment personne n'aimait fréquenter c'était toujours mauvais signe d'aller au commissariat. Il continua paisiblement son chemin, en alerte, jusqu'à enfin atteindre l'endroit qu'il désirait : les cellules dites provisoires des détenus. C'est là que devait se trouver celui qu'il cherchait. Si ses sources étaient exactes, et il était sûr de leur fiabilité à cent pour cent, on l'avait ramené de la prison de la Santé jusqu' ici pour l'interroger de nouveau sur l'histoire de l'année dernière, sur prescription exceptionnelle de l'inspecteur Paul Vergier. Dans la foulée aussi, on comptait le cuisiner sur « l'Incident du Mystère », sans doute ça n'aurait rien d'étonnant, étant donné qu'il était relié à tout ça. Champ dégagé. L'occasion était trop belle à saisir. Il redoubla la cadence et se frictionna les bras._

 _C'était une section plutôt humide et pas souvent entretenue, à en juger par l'état du sol et du plafond. Des effluves d'air renfermé menacèrent de le faire éternuer, et une araignée jouait aux acrobates, se balançant au bout d'un fil relié à sa toile tissée au plafond. Cela ne le dérangea pas outre mesure. Ce n'était pas un endroit très fréquenté, voilà tout il n'était pas ici pour admirer la décoration et faire la fine bouche : il était près du but maintenant. Énergiquement, il longea plusieurs cellules vides d'occupant, et dut admettre que rien ne ressemblait plus à une pièce avec des barreaux…qu'une pièce avec des barreaux. Sans se décourager, il poursuivit sa visite sur quelques mètres. En général, tous les individus condamnés purgeaient leur peine à la prison, mais récemment une demande spéciale pour interroger Jean-François avait été rédigée. Par ce fameux inspecteur en chef, donc, Vergier lui-même. Encore une autre personne qu'il connaissait. Un peu trop, à son goût. Décidemment il avait de sacrés relations, pour quelqu'un comme les autres. Cette histoire obsédait vraiment trop ce pauvre commissaire. Lui qui pensait l'affaire bouclée allait être surpris. On ne peut pas lutter contre l'Organisation. Qu'espérait donc prouver Paul ? Pourquoi ne s'occupait-il pas plutôt de sa fille ? Ce n'était pas le beau fixe entre eux deux, à priori. Comme les liens familiaux sont étranges, des fois…_

 _La geôle suivante fut la bonne, mettant un terme à la promenade de santé. Il scruta l'intérieur pour s'en assurer. Allongé de tout son long sur un petit matelas éventré suspendu par deux chaînes en acier et collé conte le mur, un détenu scrutait fixement le plafond, l'air absent et silencieux. Il avait des lunettes vissées sur son nez et des cheveux bruns bouclés qui ne lui descendaient pas plus bas que la nuque. Ses vêtements se constituaient d'une veste caramel et d'un pantalon chocolat un peu trop long pour lui. Il avait l'air d'être complètement absent, comme s'il s'était déjà résigné à ce que tout soit perdu, à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun espoir. Rien ne semblait le préoccuper on aurait pu le croire mort si ses clignements d'yeux et ses haussements de poitrine ne témoignaient pas du contraire. Cette apathie ridicule devait absolument prendre fin. Il fallait se secouer les puces, diable ! Ils avaient encore de grandes choses à accomplir, ce n'était que le commencement._

 _\- Lève-toi, Graf, c'est l'heure._

 _L'intéressé tourna instantanément la tête et s'assit au bord de sa couchette dans un élan de surprise. Personne dans cet endroit ne l'appelait comme ça, c'était un surnom très personnel et très secret. De plus, il connaissait parfaitement cette voix, pourtant ça paraissait absurde qu'il soit là, maintenant. Qui plus est, qu'il soit là pour lui, après tout ce temps. Un an s'était écoulé, et ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'attendait plus rien par rapport au futur, qu'il n'espérait plus rien. Ace propos, ce « visiteur » illégal qui venait d'arriver n'était-il pas censé régler d'importantes affaires avec l'Empereur, d'autant qu'il s'en souvienne ? A vrai dire, le prisonnier avait un peu perdu ses repères, en un an ces longs mois avaient été éprouvants et ardus pour lui. Il ignorait à quel niveau exactement ses associés en étaient, dans leur Plan, il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de qui que ce soit de l'extérieur depuis qu'il avait été condamné. Pourquoi prendre ce risque, dans ce cas ? C'était insensé. A moins qu'il ne se trompe de personne ? Non, impossible, toutes les probabilités tendaient vers la même direction. Pourtant, les choses avaient tourné en sa défaveur, à leur dernier coup. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? De la pitié pour lui ? On l'avait gracié ? Il ne suivait pas le fil de l'histoire. Le mieux était encore de juger par lui-même. Il ajusta sa cravate rose qu'il faillit serrer trop fort, en articulant, étonné, sur un ton hésitant :_

 _\- Isaac… ?!_

 _Tandis que Graf s'approchait lentement en enroulant ses longs doigts autour des barres de fer, comme s'il avait la misère du monde à porter, il en profita pour regarder avec beaucoup d'attention son libérateur : il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis qu'ils s'étaient connus, toujours le même spécimen. Ses cheveux rouges en bataille n'avait sûrement jamais connu de leur vie une seule brosse, sa barbe était mal rasée et piquante, et ses traits tirés accentuaient ses rides déjà bien prononcées, à moins que ce ne soit simplement la fatigue. Même au tout début, il avait toujours eu cette apparence négligée d'un homme hirsute. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup parlé, préférant plutôt les gestes à la parole. Un aspect que Jean-François lui avait toujours apprécié. Ainsi, il était venu, finalement. On ne l'avait pas laissé tombé comme il s'en était intimement persuadé. Allait-il reprendre du service ?_

 _Isaac farfouilla quelques secondes et sortit un petit fil de fer noir à la consistance très solide de sa poche dont les coutures commençaient à se défaire dangereusement et fit jouer sans aucune difficulté la ridicule serrure bloquant la porte de la cellule. Un vrai jeu d'enfant pour lui. Tout le monde aurait pu le faire. Même son fils. C'était toujours excitant de jouer les hors-la-loi, à son goût bien que l'adrénaline qui monte, il n'en soit pas trop fan. Il était uniquement là pour exécuter les ordres. Maintenant que cela était fait, il restait à sortir de cet endroit, à tout prix il était réellement trop dangereux de s'y attarder, des policiers travaillaient encore, et Isaac ne tenait pas à tomber malencontreusement sur l'un deux. Le retard l'irritait plus qu'autre chose, et en outre, cette odeur de vieillesse qui flottait dans l'atmosphère commençait à lui donner la nausée. En tout cas, il y en avait qui n'en croirait pas leurs yeux, en constatant cette formidable évasion, demain. Qui pouvait croire qu'en ce moment même, un criminel recouvrait la liberté sous le nez de toute la police parisienne ? Ce serait la preuve que personne n'était infaillible…et qu'une nouvelle ère était sur le point de commencer._

 _La grille s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre Isaac et Graf vérifièrent que personne ne l'avait entendu, et furent rapidement soulagés raison de plus de rester vigilant. Jean-François ne se fit pas prier le moins du monde pour sortir, il avait suffisamment payé son compte, et désirait tout sauf remettre les pieds dans un tel endroit. Il y avait mieux comme lieu de vacances. Un simple coup d'œil suffisait pour voit qu'il avait assez changé, tout de même, durant cette période. Devenu plus maigre qu'un clou, son teint cireux l'apparentait à une sorte de spectre. Ses traits s'étaient creusés et venaient accentuer quelques rides bien prononcées, à l'identique d'Isaac. Quant à ses yeux bleu-gris, ils n'avaient plus d'éclat. C'est vrai que ça change un homme, la prison il avait dû bien sentir les restrictions qui lui avaient été imposées. L'ancien bienfaiteur du Couvent s'épousseta nerveusement les manches de son manteau en pestant, tandis que son délivreur refermait nonchalamment la porte de la cellule, comme si tout ce qu'il venait de faire était on ne pouvait plus normal. Enfin, ils étaient de nouveau ensemble. Graf releva la tête et demanda avec surprise :_

 _\- Je ne t'attendais plus ! Pourquoi n'est tu pas venu plus tôt ?_

 _\- L'Empereur a estimé qu'en raison de ton dernier échec, tu en subirais les conséquences, Graf. J'espère que tu as compris la leçon, en un an. La deuxième étape du Plan est lancée._

 _Jean-François se mordit la lèvre dans un accès d'énervement mais ne dit rien. Il avait appris à contrôler ses émotions, même si cela demandait un effort indescriptible. Une sorte de bouclier qui le protégeait des autres et lui permettait de changer d'expression à volonté, à l'instar d'un caméléon une arme très utile. Et puis, ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour faire une scène. Il comprenait qu'il faille payer pour l'erreur qui avait été commise l'année dernière. C'était inadmissible que les choses se soient achevées ainsi, et il en avait été en partie responsable il aurait dû mieux gérer son coup. Table rase du passé et des erreurs, le principal était qu'il soit libre, désormais rien ne l'arrêterait. Et à priori, ils avaient du pain sur la planche, au vu de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. La deuxième phase du projet était en marche. Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant. Enfin les choses sérieuses, à présent. Et il promettait d'apporter toute sa contribution et tout son soutient. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qui allait se passer bientôt. C'était la première fois que le monde serait confronté à ça… Et c'était dans son intérêt d'être prêt._

 _\- Tu sais, murmura t-il tandis que les deux hommes retraversaient sans bruits les allées du bâtiment en tâchant de se frayer un chemin vers la sortie, j'ai revu Raphaël._

 _Isaac eut un brusque frisson._

 _\- Ah, et alors ? demanda t-il en essayant d'être le plus neutre possible, afin de montrer que cela ne le touchait absolument pas._

 _\- Il t'a bien vu dans les souterrains sous les Invalides, j'ai l'impression. Et au Palais de Versailles aussi, il t'a aperçu. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne nous aide pas... ? C'est ton enfant, après tout._

 _\- Laisse-le en dehors de tout ça !_

 _Isaac regretta aussitôt ces paroles. Il s'était montré plus ferme que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu. Mais les choses avaient été claires. Il refusait de lier Raphaël à tout ça. Non pas qu'il tienne à ce garçon, mais… C'était convenu de ne pas l'impliquer dans leurs affaires. En plus, même s'il venait à être leur complice, un adolescent comme lui ne ferait simplement que les retarder, un point c'est tout._

 _Jean-François haussa un sourcil. Était-ce son imagination ou bien avait-il effectivement perçu de la colère dans le ton de cette réplique ? Il n'avait pas la sensation d'avoir touché une corde fragile, pourtant. Mais il fallait rester prudent, avec Isaac. Tout devait bien se passer, ainsi qu'il avait été convenu que ce soit. Ils en avaient déjà parlé lors de réunion : aucun contact émotionnel. Isaac ne devait pas ressentir d'empathie pour Raphaël, sinon, tout était terminé. C'était mauvais signe si, comme Jean-François venait de le constater à l'instant, Isaac devenait trop sensible envers l'adolescent. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'interposer, d'être affectif envers son garçon, cela risquait de compromettre à jamais le plan, et ils avaient déjà assez de soucis à gérer avec Élisabeth, Paul et ce…Charlie qui s'opposaient à eux de toutes leurs forces, autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Un autre contretemps dans les pattes n'était pas envisageable, il fallait se tourner vers la suite, à présent. Il fallait tout terminer avant qu'Isaac ne fasse un faux pas qui fasse dégénérer leur Projet. Jean-François secoua la tête en soupirant :_

 _\- Comme tu veux. Mais il faut au moins l'empêcher d'agir, Isaac. il a déjà interféré dans nos projets la dernière fois : il est beaucoup trop proche de Marie ! Et tu sais pertinemment le rôle qu'elle doit jouer dans notre plan._

 _Isaac baissa la tête, piteusement. L'ex-bienfaiteur de Saint-Louré n'avait pas tort, bien au contraire. Et ça il devait l'admettre. Ils auraient tout réussi dès le début si « l'héroïque » Phantom R ne s'était pas mêlé de leurs histoires en protégeant la fille d'Élisabeth. Mais inexplicablement, choix du hasard, avait eu lieu cette rencontre inopinée entre les deux adolescents, et ça avait suffit pour faire dérailler leur engrenage minutieusement huilé. Sans ça, Leonard aurait attrapé Marie dès le début, et ils l'auraient retenue avec eux sans problèmes. Malheureusement, les choses s'étaient passées bien différemment, et les deux jeunes gens avaient crée un lien très fort entre eux. Il paraît que c'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour._

 _Ca n'avait rien de très complexe, pourtant. Tout avait débuté lorsqu'Isaac avait été un beau jour abordé par une étrange association qui ne paraissait pas très claire, alors que son fils ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans environ. A l'époque, celui-ci était très malade, et faire des contrefaçons pour le compte de cette association, ça avait été son seul moyen de payer les médecins il ne gagnait pas suffisamment pour pouvoir régler de telles sommes. Et puis, un soir de Décembre, il y a quatre ans, on l'avait soudainement chargé de s'occuper d'une « noble » cause : «réveiller » le véritable Empereur de France, Napoléon Bonaparte, pour redonner à la France sa gloire passé. Il n'avait pas cherché à tout comprendre, c'était impossible et trop complexe il avait accepté, sans faire la fine bouche. Non seulement il n'avait pas le luxe de refuser mais en plus, avec ces gens-là, les questions, il avait vite assimilé que ça ne se posait pas. On était venu le chercher dans une voiture blanche à l'aspect bien chic, et il avait laissé son fils derrière lui, comme une ultime trace du passé. Depuis, il ne l'avait pas revu une seule fois, et s'était simplement contenter de faire ce qu'il avait à faire, rien d'autre. Il vivait au jour le jour. Son futur était vide de sens, à présent._

 _Leur but s'était concentré sur une seule chose : faire revivre le vrai Napoléon Bonaparte. C'est pourquoi Isaac s'était rendu il y a quatre ans de cela aux Invalides. Il avait astucieusement dérobé le tombeau, sans laisser d'indices compromettant derrière lui. Lorsque le revenant s'était réveillé, il était dans un état un peu délabré. En attendant qu'il puisse reprendre meilleure mine, il avait fallu prendre les choses en main. C'est là que Jean-François, en fin historien et tout bon archéologue qu'il était, avait proposé ses premières idées._

 _D'après ce qu'il avait appris au cours de son parcours universitaire, Napoléon avait lancé une Campagne en Égypte en 1798, afin de s'emparer de l'Égypte et de l'Orient dans le but de couper la route des Indes à la Grande-Bretagne. Cette expédition, qui n'était pas la plus réussie de prime abord, avait cependant retenue l'attention complète de l'archéologue. Un de ses professeurs, Alain, avait un jour évoqué la civilisation mésopotamienne, à l'origine de l'écriture selon tous les historiens contemporains. La cité disparue de Babylone, devenue progressivement un mythe, n'en était pas moins demeurée un centre culturel indéniable. Son prestige était accompagné de nombreux mythes que Jean-François avait toujours refusé de considérer comme de futiles légendes. Pour lui, cette ville puissante ne subsistait certes plus à leur époque moderne, mais il était persuadé que la culture de Mésopotamie résidait encore quelque part sous Paris. Évidemment, on l'avait regardé bizarrement lorsqu'il avait suggéré d'engager de grandes fouilles dans la Capitale pour en avoir le cœur net. Des moqueries, c'était clair qu'il en avait subi. Mais lui n'en démordait pas. Il comptait bien prouver à tous ces incrédules qu'il avait raison._

 _En se documentant aux Archives notamment, et à l'aide de ses cours, il avait réussi à regrouper des informations assez intéressantes. Et elles traitaient, pour une partie, des Jardins Suspendus._

 _Selon ce qu'il avait pu recueillir et apprendre au long de son existence, la civilisation mésopotamienne, du moins des grands pionniers, adeptes du dieu de la lune, avaient regroupé leurs connaissances et leur savoir pour créer un système ultra perfectionné capable de recréer des conditions climatiques extrêmes, comme la foudre ou la neige, preuve de la supériorité de cette culture antique._

 _Malheureusement, afin d'être sûrs que cette puissante technologie ne soit pas utilisée par n'importe qui, ces scientifiques l'avait scellée sous terre et Jean-François avait eu beau chercher, il n'avait rien récolté de plus. Il s'était alors concentré sur un mystérieux objet qui revenait souvent dans les informations qu'il avait collecté : la Couronne du Dragon. Il avait réalisé entre temps que récupérer cet artéfact allait être plus compliqué que prévu : l'objet était constitué de deux autres reliques, un collier et une croix. Pour le pendentif, Graf avait eu le déplaisir d'apprendre en se rendant aux Archives qu'il était en possession de sa très chère cousine. Quant à la Croix du Roi-Soleil, hormis le fait qu'elle avait été cachée à Versailles et malgré un mystérieux poème sur les amaryllis, c'était difficile de la localiser avec exactitude, sans attirer l'attention. Et ce diadème qui restait introuvable…_

 _Graf avait appris la vérité sur Marie peu de temps après avoir organisé l'Incident du Mystère. A leur première rencontre, il ne s'était douté de rien, jusqu'au moment où il avait entrevu la marque sur le violon. C'est là qu'il avait commencé à tilter. Après, ça avait était un jeu d'enfant de faire le rapprochement entre la petite et la duchesse. Il s'en voulait presque de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. Et cette partition, la « Princesse de la Lune », se référait étroitement a ce Dieu mésopotamien de la lune, Sîn. Et également au tableau du peintre Diodorus. Ces coïncidences réunies étaient trop suspectes. Il ne pouvait plus y avoir de doute : Élisabeth comme sa fille étaient largement impliquées dans cette histoire. Largement impliquées dans ce fabuleux trésor laissé par ces générations antiques de Mésopotamie. Cette histoire devait être tirée au clair._

 _Graf était alors parti en « repérage » à la Cathédrale-Notre-Dame-De-Paris, dans l'espoir d'y trouver la fameuse Couronne, dans un premier temps. Elle était un endroit de choix, puisque l'Empereur Napoléon Ier y avait été sacré le 2 Décembre 1804, et que s'y était déroulée l'arrivée de la Sainte Couronne en 1239. Ces deux évènements incitaient à observer cette superbe église d'un peu plus près._

 _Évidemment, l'historien n'avait pas mis la main sur la Couronne, mais la consistance étrange d'un vitrail représentant la Vierge et Jésus l'avait interpellé. Ses déductions l'avaient amené à la conclusion qu'il se passerait forcément quelque chose si Marie jouait la partition au violon. Et il était si pointu dans ses réflexions, qu'il ne se trompait jamais, ou presque._

 _L'Organisation comptait une quantité non négligeable de monde déjà, les Chevaliers Diaboliques. Ils avaient été recrutés sous le contrôle infaillible de Jean-François. Ensuite venaient les membres haut-placés, à l'instar de Graf et Isaac ils étaient une dizaine environ. Ensuite, au-dessus de tout, l'Empereur, bien sûr. Toujours terriblement impatient. La sphère s'était agrandie avec l'arrivée de Leonard Bonar, un admirateur de Napoléon Bonaparte comme on n'en trouvait plus aujourd'hui. Un figurant parfait en attendant le règne du véritable souverain._

 _Ces dernières années spécialement, Jean-François s'était collé plus que jamais à planifier le Plan dans les moindres détails. Il souhaitait que tout soit parfait. C'est pourquoi, avec acharnement, il avait enquêté partout, et fourré son nez dans chaque recoin, à la recherche d'indices susceptibles de les aider dans leur Projet. Sa réputation au sein de l'association n'était plus à faire. Après tout, que se serait-il passé si Graf n'avait pas découvert, à force de persévérance que Marie était bel et bien la petite de la duchesse et qu'elle portait effectivement les deux lignées royales dans ses veines : France et Babylone ? Tout aurait complètement été bloqué, sans lui. Il fallait reconnaître, que, pendant tout ce temps, le secret autour de la jeune fille avait réussi à être extrêmement bien gardé. Élisabeth s'était astucieusement débrouillée pour protéger son enfant. Ca ne faisait aucun doute, et ce n'était pas surprenant, au vu de son caractère parfois bien trempé. Elle aurait même donné sa vie pour la jeune demoiselle. Elle avait presque failli réussir mais son cousin n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Les pièces mises bout à bout, il avait fallu s'occuper de la petite « orpheline »._

 _C'était le bienfaiteur de Saint-Louré qui avait décidé de régler le cas de Marie, en grande partie pour des raisons d'histoires de famille il voulait s'occuper personnellement de sa cousine éloignée « adorée ». Pour cela, il avait été assisté de Leonard Bonar, un soutien très utile, contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord crût cela avait été une occasion de commencer à instaurer un climat de peur à Paris, tandis que l'Empereur, encore quelque peu souffrant, préférait ne pas intervenir pour l'instant. Gagner la confiance de la demoiselle avait été la première étape, et cela n'avait pas été compliqué, puisqu'elle côtoyait alors Graf depuis de nombreuses années, au Couvent. Elle avait été sa petite protégée, et il s'était bien amusé de son rôle de bienfaiteur si attentionné envers les autres surtout que c'est lui qui lui avait permis de prendre des cours de violon. Elle avait été très douée pour jouer de son instrument. Le jour où tout avait été prêt, il avait simplement suffit de faire s'enchaîner parfaitement les pièces. Graf avait choisi un moment où Marie était partie jouer sur les Champs Élysées pour lancer Leonard à ses trousses enfin, en vérité, c'était lui qui l'avait incité à aller faire vibrer son violon là-bas, et la pauvre demoiselle n'avait rien vu venir. Et l'usurpateur, Bonar avait été censé la kidnapper pour l'obliger à jouer afin de recréer la Couronne du Dragon. Mais une chose n'avait pas été prévue : l'intervention de Raphaël. Quelle n'avait pas été la surprise de Jean-François de voir revenir Marie le lendemain avec un garçon sorti de nulle part ! Il avait été contraint de prendre sur lui pour jouer le tuteur faussement inquiet, en attendant que Leonard fasse correctement son travail. Heureusement, il avait gardé sous le coude une bouée de sauvetage dans ce scénario. Puisque Marie avait réussi à rentrer au Couvent, il avait décidé d'organiser une rencontre avec Élisabeth. D'une part parce qu'il voulait s'assurer de son lien de parenté avec la musicienne, d'autre part parce qu'il voulait voir la réaction de la duchesse. Elle avait mis sa fille au Couvent pour la préserver, et c'est elle qui possédait le pendentif nécessaire pour compléter la Couronne. En voyant Marie, en voyant son cousin, elle se montrerait sûrement plus coopérative. Cependant, Élisabeth s'était montrée très obstinée, à l'étonnement de Graf, persuadé qu'elle aurait changé d'avis en reconnaissant sa fille._

 _Cette nuit où Raphaël avait secouru Marie… Ca avait chamboulé beaucoup de choses et mis un véritable chaos dans leurs affaires. Non seulement leur Plan avait été terriblement retardé, mais en plus, le jeune rouquin s'était un peu trop « rapproché » de la violoniste, et ne l'avait plus laissé seule moins de cinq minutes, comme s'il s'était fait le serment de la protéger au prix de sa vie. Et Jean-François l'avait bien vu, le regard que l'adolescent portait à la violoniste ce n'était rien d'autre que de l'amour. Voilà qui n'avait pas du tout arrangé les choses, Raphaël étant censé rester en dehors de cette affaire. Toute la force et l'intelligence possibles avaient donc dû être mises en œuvre pour assurer tant bien que mal la réussite de leur Projet. Cependant, hors de question de renoncer si près du but. L'Empereur s'impatientait. Il voulait retrouver sa gloire passé grâce à ce fameux diadème._

 _Finalement, les choses patinant un peu dans la semoule, il avait été conclu, à la suite d'une idée de Graf, de ne pas s'épuiser à chercher la Couronne, mais de laisser les deux enfants s'en occuper ; ils le faisaient parfaitement bien, et leur manque de connaissance au sujet de l'incroyable puissance que renfermait cet objet était un sérieux avantage : ils couraient eux-mêmes à leur perte, au bout du compte. Il suffisait juste de suivre leurs traces et d'enlever Marie au moment opportun. L'occasion idéale s'était présentée un soir à Versailles, et le jeune Raphaël avait bien été obligé de rendre à l'Empereur ce qui lui était dû. C'est à ce moment précis que Jean-François avait réellement mesuré l'importance du rôle de Marie c'était elle la clé qui permettait de faire la lumière sur tous ces mystères. Sa petite « protégée » et la Couronne du Dragon enfin entre leurs mains, les Jardins Suspendus de Babylone avaient pu renaître de leurs cendres, et pour y avoir été, Graf pouvait affirmer que ça avait été quelque chose. Un tel concentré de pouvoir entre leurs mains aurait été largement suffisant pour s'assurer une conquête prometteuse du monde. Manque de chance, leurs projets avaient encore été ruinés, toujours à cause d'un voleur plein de ressources et de sa musicienne déterminée. Ils auraient pu devenir les maîtres de l'univers, l'Empereur aurait pu récupérer sa place légitime de souverain, si seulement Raphaël n'avait pas utilisé le Bracelet de Tiamat pour enrayer ce splendide trésor antique, et si sa petite amie n'avait pas joué de son instrument pour lui redonner confiance. Tout avait été fichu en l'air les parisiens étaient tranquillement retournés à leur vie quotidienne, et l'historien avait du porter les conséquences du cuisant échec de cette phase première du Plan._

 _Sauf que voilà : à présent, l'Organisation lançait la deuxième partie du spectacle, et cette fois ça allait faire des étincelles qui allaient embraser le ciel. Rien n'était fini bien au contraire, ils se rapprochaient de leur but de jour en jour, et les citoyens comprendraient rapidement leur douleur. Toutefois, et pour s'assurer d'obtenir la réussite dans ce qu'ils entreprenaient, ils avaient absolument besoin de Marie, pour les prochaines étapes. Même si elle n'en avait pas conscience, elle était spéciale à bien des égards. Tout gravitait autour d'elle. Parce qu'elle était la jeune princesse qui portait les deux lignées, France et Babylone. Parce qu'elle était une musicienne hors pair à l'instrument exceptionnel. Jean-François avait déjà plein d'idées fourmillant dans son esprit pour capturer la jeune violoniste. Bientôt, très bientôt, elle serait entièrement entre leurs griffes. Et ça, c'était quelque chose qui n'était pas négociable. C'était elle, uniquement elle, qui était la Clé de tous ces mystères sur cette civilisation antique. Elle était au cœur d'un problème des plus complexes; alors il allait être nécessaire de s'occuper de son cas urgemment. Jean-François allait veiller personnellement à superviser tout ce qui concernait l'adolescente. D'abord, l'éloigner du garçon d'Isaac ensuite, ils auraient tout le loisir de la ramener à eux pour disposer entièrement d'elle. Voilà qui amusait déjà Graf : il était on ne peut mieux dans le rôle du chat qui capture la souris. Ces prochains jours s'annonçaient excitants. Surtout qu'en prime, Isaac avait un invité pour le moins… inattendu à présenter à Jean-François, ce soir. Disons qu'il était de marque. Et on ne fait pas attendre les invités de marque, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _L'archéologue, justement, qui suivait silencieusement son libérateur à travers les corridors relativement bien éclairés du commissariat, paraissait être en pleine réflexion, en train de penser à quelque chose de profond. Il manqua de justesse de se cogner contre Isaac lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta brutalement alors qu'un agent des agents de police faisant des heures sortait de son bureau dans un bâillement. Jean-François se fit honte à lui-même et secoua la tête. Un peu de plus et ils auraient été bons pour retourner par sa faute sous les barreaux ! Son partenaire n'avait par chance rien remarqué. Mais Graf n'avait aucune excuse surtout qu'il ne songeait à rien qui ne puisse valablement causer une telle distraction : il se repassait juste le film de ces dernières années. Il s'était déroulé énormément de choses, dans sa vie… Certaines, meilleures que d'autres, mais toutes avaient à plus ou moins forte dose ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Cette charmante Élisabeth, par exemple, contre laquelle il menait une guerre ouverte. Une guerre de famille. Une guerre de noblesse._

 _D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait été en relativement bon termes avec sa cousine, bien qu'il ne la voyait pas souvent, et cela depuis leur jeunesse. Tous deux descendaient d'une lignée dont la réputation n'était plus à faire. Ils avaient joué ensemble, connus leur première dispute ensemble, bref partagé ces histoires qu'on ne se raconte qu'entre cousins. Puis il s'était éloigné à petit feu d'elle. Pour être précis, ça ne s'était pas fait brutalement, seulement, lui s'était rendu compte qu'il ne partageait pas les opinions d'Élisabeth. Ils ne s'étaient tout simplement plus compris. Et le temps de Jean-François était trop précieux pour qu'il puisse le gaspiller avec des personnes comme sa cousine, bien qu'elle soit de la famille malgré tout._

 _Cette transition s'était fait ressentir le plus dans leur période d'adolescence, et avait empiété sur l'âge adulte notamment lorsqu'il avait commencé ses études d'histoire et d'archéologie à l'Université de la Sorbonne. C'est là que ses contacts avec la duchesse s'étaient faits rarissimes. En réalité, à cette période, il était en pleine découverte de la civilisation de Babylone, et s'était concentré uniquement sur ses cours, réduisant de manière drastique toute relation extérieure la faute à trop de passion pour ses études. Un autre point important consistait également en le fait que durant ces années d'Université, il avait surtout commencé à mourir inconsciemment de jalousie vis-à-vis d'elle. En considérant toutes ces dynasties royales qui s'étaient succédé au fil des siècles, il avait réalisé, comme soudainement éclairé par la lumière d'un œil nouveau, qu'elle avait toujours eu ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu posséder. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de_ _richesse, mais également d'une famille parfaite, stable et épanouie et par-dessus tout de la célébrité et de la prestance : au vu de la famille de laquelle elle provenait, tout le monde la connaissait elle exerçait par naturel une influence si forte sur la haute société que même les plus grands hommes politiques venaient à être mal à l'aise en sa présence !_

 _Pour lui, ça n'avait pas été le bonheur. Rien n'avait été simple. Bien sûr, il provenait également de la même généalogie, et donc, il avait, lui, aussi du sang noble, du côté de son père. Sauf que cet idiot de paternel avait eu le toupet de craquer un peu trop devant_ _une simple artisane, menuisière sans le sou. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez suffisant, il avait eu un enfant hors-mariage ! Un véritable drame. Lorsque sa famille avait découvert cette immense tâche d'encre dans une famille si distinguée, ça avait été une catastrophe. Ses parents et lui avaient été rayés de la liste, et tous les ponts avaient été coupés. Seule Élisabeth avait continué à voir malgré tout son cousin, après cette éclaboussure. Voilà pourquoi ce dernier haïssait sa famille et plus largement l'amour. Seul le pouvoir compte, c'est ce qu'il avait retenu._

 _Et pourtant à l'Opéra de Paris, lors de sa rencontre avec Marie, la duchesse lui avait dit de ne pas gâcher ses chances parce qu'il pourrait devenir un célèbre archéologue ou un grand historien… Et pourtant, elle avait continué à le considérer comme un cousin, envers et contre tout. Et pourtant, elle avait cette attitude qui vous laisser croire comme un mirage dans le désert, que l'espace d'un instant, tout le monde sans exception est sur un même pied d'égalité._

 _Graf s'en énervait tout seul. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle, sa cousine ? Être de lignée noble ne lui donnait pas tous les droits. Elle était peut-être différente des autres personnes vivant dans le luxe et fréquentaient les plaisirs, mais pour lui, elle restait tout simplement une diva, rien d'autre. Mais l'avantage reviendrait bientôt à son camp, et Élisabeth serait enfin descendue de son piédestal. Lorsque le Plan serait enfin intégralement accompli, les rapports d'argents, et plus globalement ceux de forces entre les personnes s'intervertiraient radicalement. Cet immense changement arriveraient bien trop vite pour que qui que soit puisse agir. Un nouveau monde, formé sur des bases inédites. Réel bouleversement d'époque. Voilà ce qui était prévu._

 _Il avait mis toute son énergie dans le projet « Napoléon », et cela avait payé puisqu'à présent, il faisait partie de l'élite, et était dans les meilleurs papiers du Patron. Dieu sait qu'il lui avait fallu de l'acharnement pour mettre bout à bout tous les morceaux du casse-tête : Marie, Babylone, les Jardins Suspendus, ça n'avait pas coulé de source c'était un enchaînement d'évènements, qui, reliés les uns aux autres, lui avait permis d'en arriver là où il en était, désormais. Maintenant, il était bien décidé à ce que tout se passe dans les règles qu'il allait dicter, et plus de trouble-fête pour compromettre quoi que ce soit. Sinon, ça allait barder. Pas question d'attendre, il fallait agir, c'était vital. Cependant, pour l'instant, il lui fallait surtout se reposer. Il rêvait de prendre une bonne douche et de se couler dans des draps moelleux, l'esprit en paix. Cette année de prison l'avait énormément fatigué à un point qu'il ne pouvait même pas décrire, et une rude journée l'attendait, demain, avec les deux loupiots : entre la neutralisation de Raphaël et l'enlèvement de Marie, son planning s'annonçait chargé. Mais son petit doigt lui disait qu'il était sur le chemin de la gloire, et au fond, il n'avait rien besoin de savoir d'autre. A lui…tout le mérite._

 _Il suivit avec attention, sans un bruit, Isaac qui gardait les mains fourrés dans les poches de son manteau élimé, en essayant d'être le plus discret possible, à l'instar de Phantom R, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, même si Jean-François n'appréciait pas forcément la comparaison. C'était dans ce cas assez drôle que ce soit le nom de ce gamin rebelle qui lui vienne en premier en tête. Ils étaient ennemis, certes, mais si seulement ils avaient été dans le même camp dès le début, ils auraient formé une équipe prodigieuse, c'était indiscutable. Leurs talents réunis auraient permis d'avancer beaucoup plus vite dans le Projet, alors qu'en ce moment celui-ci avait pris un certain coup de ralenti… Et puis, cet adolescent avait fait le choix de s'opposer à eux, mais si l'on grattait un peu la couche, il ne connaissait strictement rien de leurs intentions, en fait ! Comment alors pouvait-il affirmer qu'elles étaient obligatoirement mauvaises ? Il n'était pas devin, quand-même ! Bah, probablement qu'il finirait par changer d'avis et suivrait enfin son père ? Les mioches imitaient toujours leurs géniteurs, c'était une constatation infaillible. La preuve : physiquement, Isaac et Raphaël se ressemblaient bien, comme deux goutes d'eau. La duchesse et Marie aussi, d'ailleurs : elles avaient ce même regard bleu contenant cette grandeur d'âme si pure, cette même grâce naturelle qui accompagnait chacun de leur gestes et –Jean François ne put réprimer une grimace- cette même obstination inébranlable même quand leur vie était en jeu. Bref, une mère parfaite et sa fille à son image._

 _Les deux compères croisèrent encore quelques gendarmes, qui fermaient leurs bureaux à clé en s'étirant longuement, avant qu'Isaac, qui à l'étonnement de son collègue, avait retenu le chemin plutôt difficile à mémoriser par cœur, ne repère le passage à l'aide duquel il s'était clandestinement invité à l'intérieur. Ils s'extirpèrent précautionneusement du commissariat, en regardant autour d'eux, afin de s'assurer qu'aucun être humain n'ait pu découvrir le « tour de magie » de cette soirée d'été. La chouette s'était envolée de l'arbre, et le félin se léchait les pattes avec minuties, la souris reposant sans doute en paix dans son ventre. Isaac sourit et regarda le ciel. Tout avait été comme sur des roulettes, sans aucun accro il avait eu raison d'être optimiste. Il songea à ce cher Vergier qui s'arracherait à coup sûr ses cheveux frisés, lorsqu'il découvrirait la supercherie, dans quelques heures maintenant. Quand même, on avait beau dire, pas très efficace, cette police parisienne, pour manquer un aussi gros coup. La question était : les forces de l'ordre avaient elles une seule fois fait un travail satisfaisant ? Ca restait à débattre. Et pourtant, le plus triste était que l'inspecteur n'était dévoué à rien d'autre qu'à son job Isaac en éprouvait presque de la peine pour lui ils n'étaient pas si différents, dans une certaine mesure. Si ce n'était pas malheureux tout ça…Un raisonnement juste et cohérent pour arriver à un résultat absurde. On se noyait dans une goutte d'eau._

 _Sans s'attarder, ils reprirent promptement leur marche, tels des ombres, en veillant à rester le plus possible hors de la vue de quiconque. Ca aurait été rageant de tout perdre maintenant, simplement parce qu'ils auraient été reconnus : si Isaac n'avait pas trop à craindre de ce côte là, son comparse Graf était, contre son gré, connu de tout le monde en ville, depuis un an. Sa côte de popularité ne tolérait par conséquent aucun écart de conduite. Dans la nuit, l'un derrière l'autre, ils longèrent sans bruit le trottoir, en empruntant plusieurs rues, dont les noms défilèrent à la chaîne dans la tête de Jean-François, qui les repositionnait sur sa « carte mentale » de Paris, qu'il avait dressé au fur et à mesure des années passées. Ils croisèrent à plusieurs reprises quelques promeneurs étrangers qui prenaient en photo et admiraient chaque détail de chaque bâtiment un peu impressionnant en poussant des « oh ! » d'admiration comme si Paris était la septième merveille du Monde alors que quand on y habite tous les jours, la désillusion est ravageuse. D'autres rigolaient en bavardant joyeusement sur le dernier vêtement à la mode chez Zadig et Voltaire ou le prochain concert de rock au Bataclan. Les deux criminels n'eurent donc pas à faire beaucoup attention de ne pas être remarqués, en réalité : les gens se distrayaient tous seuls. Il n'en faut jamais beaucoup à l'Homme pour voir sa concentration se focaliser sur autre chose, instantanément, sans qu'il s'en rende compte._

 _Le vent s'était fait plus fort, en poursuivant l'itinéraire, et bientôt, une fine bruine humidifiait la ville au compte-goutte, mais la lumière des lampadaires éclairait tout de même la route. Jean-François avait du mal à réprimer la fatigue qui l'envahissait sournoisement, mais ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant d'avancer derrière son partenaire plus vite ils seraient arrivés, plus rapidement il se reposerait. A un moment, ils passèrent devant l'immeuble où se situait l'appartement d'Isaac, avant qu'il ne s'en aille pour rejoindre l'Organisation. Graf observa son collègue discrètement, guettant la moindre réaction de sa part, le moindre signe avant-coureur qu'il laissait tout tomber et qu'il renonçait. Ce dernier ne manifesta pas la moindre réaction émotionnelle se contentant de regarder où il mettait les pieds, en se grattant la joue. Cela, ce simple geste anodin, rassura immédiatement Graf. Il avait en effet pensé que le père de Raphaël aurait éprouvé quelque chose de fort, relatif à ces années passées avec son fils, mais il l'avait sous-estimé, il devait l'admettre. Isaac était bel et bien capable de refouler ce qu'il ressentait, y compris à propos de celui qui le rattachait au passé, et d'être sans émotions, un automate finalement. Et c'était comme ça qu'il fallait qu'il soit pas autrement. Bien, voilà qui augurait de bonnes choses. La vie l'avait bien escamoté lui aussi. C'était rare qu'elle épargne les gens._

 _Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils marchaient, désormais : du moins, c'est que Jean-François avait déduit en fixant à intervalles réguliers la grande aiguille de sa montre à quartz il réprima un bâillement et leva la tête. Il avait une vue imprenable sur la constellation de la Grande Ourse. L'astronomie constituait un sujet fabuleux pour ceux qui en étaient passionnés. Dommage que ça n'eût pas été son cas. Il regrettait surtout la pollution lumineuse qui abaissait considérablement la beauté de toutes ces étoiles reliées entre elles. Ses divagations furent interrompues, lorsque le duo tourna à droite. L'itinéraire paraissait changé à Jean-François, ce n'était pas le chemin qu'il s'était attendu à emprunter. En outre, ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers l'Hôtel des Invalides, mais étaient même en train de prendre une direction opposée. Pourtant c'était là-bas que leur base avait été établie, dans les Souterrains. C'est ce qui avait été décidé d'un commun accord c'est justement là-bas que Leonard s'était planqué, l'année dernière, avec Isaac. Un repaire idéal, protégé, pile en dessous du majestueux tombeau en porphyre rouge de Napoléon Ier. C'était un endroit où personne n'aurait pensé une seule seconde à mettre les pieds… sauf Raphaël, encore et toujours. Décidemment, il était sans arrêt sur leur piste, ce petit voleur. L'historien se racla la gorge, mais il ne protesta pas le moins du monde : Isaac savait ce qu'il faisait après tout. C'était un homme intelligent qui ne laissait pas de place au hasard. S'il choisissait cette route, c'était sûrement qu'il avait de bonnes raisons après tout, Graf avait été emprisonné une année entière. Un nombre incalculable de points avaient dû évoluer en son absence. On n'avait pas attendu après lui. Cependant, il ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure. Sûrement qu'il serait mis au courant des dernières nouvelles quant à l'Organisation très bientôt. De toute façon, il fallait impérativement qu'il fixe des réunions avec l'Empereur. Il souhaitait lui exposer de nombreuses théories._

 _En passant un pont qui décrivait un arc de cercle, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une pause afin d'admirer la Seine. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. L'eau était paisible, à tel point qu'il aperçut même très nettement son visage se refléter à la surface du fleuve. Un bruit intempestif le fit légèrement sursauter. Il se retourna pour en découvrir l'origine, et commença à s'affoler lorsqu'il distingua deux jeunes gens à quelques mètres devant lui. Cette montée de stress se dissipa promptement. Ce n'était qu'un couple d'amoureux qui était en train de s'embrasser avec passion. Les deux individus étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Les cheveux bruns de la femme tombaient en cascade dans son dos en s'agitant au gré de ses mouvements, ce qui accentuait d'avantage le charme de la scène. Son fiancé avait posé ses mains sur ses joues, la dévisageant longuement. Ce romantisme écœura Jean-François plus qu'autre chose. Il ne supportait pas ces comportements mièvres et trop doucereux. Il ne voyait strictement aucun intérêt à tisser des relations honnêtes avec les gens, ça ne servait à rien. Les scènes d'amour ce n'était pas trop son style. Pas dans ce sens là, du moins. Il en avait suffisamment supporté, de toute cette empathie, de toute cette affection qu'on essaie de vous coller dès la naissance. C'était une drogue dont aucun n'arrivait à se débarrasser, parla suite._

 _Graf reprit la route, avant que son écœurement ne menace de lui faire régurgiter le contenu de son estomac Isaac était devant. Ils traversèrent le Jardin des Tuileries et la Place Vendôme, en file indienne. Jean-François devint de plus en plus curieux au fur et à mesure qu'ils poursuivaient leur chemin : le trajet ne lui était pas vraiment familier. Où donc allaient-ils ? Et dans quel arrondissement ? Il eût l'opportunité de détailler les alentours lorsque son partenaire s'arrêta à l'entrée d'une rue. Le sol était pavé et il ne distinguait que des ravalements de façades et des fenêtres à des kilomètres à la ronde. Un feu passait monotonement du rouge à l'orange puis au vert dans un cycle régulier. S'il ne se trompait pas –et il connaissait bien la capitale- ils étaient dans la rue Danielle Casanova. Sur sa carte mentale de Paris, c'était du moins là où ils étaient censé être. Plus loin après la rue, on pouvait d'ailleurs accéder à l'Opéra de Paris. Il avait dû passer dans cette avenue lorsqu'il avait emmené Marie l'année dernière pour la présenter à sa mère. L'obscurité avait simplement amoindri ses repères, voilà tout. C'était une artère habituellement fortement fréquentée par toute sorte d'usagers donc un excellent moyen de ne pas se faire trop repérer, lorsqu'on se perdait dans la foule. Oui, ça s'éclaircissait, maintenant : il était déjà passé plusieurs fois par là. Un coin des plus normaux, en somme._

 _Isaac de son côté, s'était engouffré avec vivacité à l'intérieur d'un des immeubles. Son collègue était sur ses talons, l'air plus intrigué qu'autre chose par ce changement de décor. Le père de Raphaël s'avança sans bruit vers l'une des portes d'entrées abimées du petit palier, la porte numéro 3 exactement, et sortit un trousseau de clé qui devait bien peser son poids. Il utilisa une clé en laiton ayant l'air d'avoir appartenu à Louis XIV, pour débloquer dans un cliquetis métallique la serrure, le tout d'un air décontracté ponctué d'un sourire mystérieux._

 _\- C'est notre repère, souffla t-il en murmurant. On ne pouvait pas rester dans les Souterrains des Invalides : la police mène des investigations partout._

 _L'ancien bienfaiteur sourit : il avait donc raison. C'était bien pour passer inaperçu que cet endroit banal avait été choisi par l'Organisation ; effectivement l'idée était bonne. Au moins, les projecteurs ne seraient pas braqués sur lui c'était le principal : il ne tenait pas à refaire un tour dans une geôle. Oui, l'endroit était avantageux, pour un Quartier Général. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun, à la barbe de Paris. Ils ne seraient gênés par personne, dans ce secteur. L'initiative de changer de cachette se révélait intelligente à tous les égards. Hé bien, il était temps de faire honneur à leur nouvelle installation._

 _Il pénétra avec précaution dans l'habitation, un pas derrière l'autre et essuya les verres trempées par la pluie de ses lunettes avec sa manche pour mieux détailler l'appartement. En fait, il n'était pas si mal qu'on aurait pu le penser, et relativement bien agencé. Il y avait le nécessaire pour tenir pendant plusieurs jours, et les pièces communiquaient presque toutes entre elles : cuisine équipée, salle de bains avec baignoire et deux chambres. C'est vrai que le ménage n'avait clairement pas été fait tous les jours : la poussière avait élu domicile dans certains recoins, et le sol était tâché par endroits, mais le lieu était discret, et pour ce qu'ils avaient à faire, il n'y avait pas besoin de plus, ça comblait toutes leurs requêtes. De toute façon, il faudrait se contenter de ça, il n'y avait pas le choix. Ce n'était pas pire que le Couvent où il avait travaillé, même si c'était un plus petit. Bah, ils n'allaient pas passer leur vie ici. Et puis, à présent, Jean-François voulait poser ses affaires et se préparer à aller dormir, sachant qu'il allait être rudement sollicité prochainement. A moins que…_

 _\- L'Empereur… ?_

 _\- Il est là. Tu le verras en temps voulu. Avant cela, il m'a chargé de te présenter quelqu'un… Il paraît que tu sauras t'y prendre, avec lui._

 _Ce faisant, Isaac s'avança de quelques pas vers une porte à l'aspect largement plus délabré que les autres. Elle menaçait presque de s'écrouler sur quiconque avait le cran de l'ouvrir, et la peinture qui le recouvrait s'écaillait à chaque instant un peu plus : des petits morceaux trainaient par terre. La clenche avait été cassée, et il n'en restait qu'une infime partie. Chose curieuse, c'est pourtant cette porte que l'on remarquait le moins dans la pièce, malgré son état précaire. Elle ouvrait sûrement sur une pièce à part, secrète. A moins que ce ne soit l'accès à un grenier ou à une cave ?_

 _A la surprise de Jean-François, elle donnait sur des escaliers plutôt pentus, et il du faire attention de se tenir à la rampe rouillée ancré dans le mur pour ne pas tomber, sans compter que l'obscurité ambiante ne facilitait pas la tâche. Il constata que ça sentait le plâtre et l'enduit, cette odeur des travaux qui ne sont jamais vraiment terminés, et se demanda qui avait vécu ici avant et où son collègue pouvait bien l'emmener._

 _Arrivés au bas des marches, un petit corridor, toujours recouvert par les ténèbres environnantes s'achevait sur une autre porte. Plus large et de meilleure apparence, celle-là, était verrouillée de manière extrêmement solide : il fallait compter au moins cinq verrous et une dizaine de cadenas. Graf se ventila d'un geste de la main il étouffait, et avait besoin d'air. Cet espace confiné lui rappelait un peu trop la prison à son goût. Il se demanda brusquement avec anxiété ce qui pouvait bien se trouver derrière la large cloison de béton pour être aussi bien protégé : ça ne pouvait pas être quelque chose d'ordinaire, au vu des précautions qui avaient été mises en place. Un prisonnier, peut-être ? C'était probable. Il déglutit lentement en songeant à cette idée : et si, en réalité, c'était lui qu'Isaac voulait enfermer ? A cette pensée il ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un haut-le-cœur. Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir pris la peine de la sortir de prison ? Isaac devait se dépêcher de lui montrer ce qui nécessitait autant d'attention, ou Jean-François allait faire un malaise._

 _Son acolyte prit quelques secondes pour déverrouiller entièrement le système de fermeture de la porte et libérer l'accès vers l'inconnu. Ses mains travaillant en vitesse mettaient en évidence le fait que ce n'était pas sa première visite dans cet espace reculé. Il demeura concentré le temps de la manœuvre puis se retourna et l'invita d'un signe de tête à entrer, mettant ainsi un terme une bonne fois pour toutes aux nombreuses hypothèses farfelues de Jean-François, qui, un pas lentement après l'autre, se risqua plus qu'il n'entra à l'intérieur de cet endroit auréolé de mystères._

 _En fin de compte, c'était une salle comme toutes les autres, relativement normale, meublée avec simplicité sans être pour autant spartiate et spectaculairement bien rangée puisque rien ne jonchait le sol. Le propre se reflétait comme dans un miroir, qualité caractéristique de celui qui résidait dans cette pièce. Fait étonnant, une fenêtre en verre trempé permettait de profiter de la lumière, alors que le cousin d'Élisabeth en était sûr : ils étaient descendus de plusieurs mètres sous terre au moins, comme s'ils étaient allés dans une cave. Pourtant, les rayons du soleil pouvaient baigner la pièce, en journée. Quel système pouvait bien être à l'origine de ce paradoxe ? Tout ce qu'il était possible de déduire, c'est que l'on n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens pour rendre ce lieu inaccessible. La seule source d'éclairage actuellement disponible provenait d'une petite ampoule dissimulée sous un abat-jour à l'aspect ancien qui menaçait de griller d'un instant à l'autre. En outre, on pouvait ressentir dans l'air de la pièce de légères traces d'humidité. Les ouvriers n'avaient pas dû vérifier l'isolation, dernièrement._

 _Un bureau usé aux dimensions étroites sur lequel reposait divers documents jaunis, aux écritures incompréhensibles, était adossé contre un mur délavé sur lequel une fissure traçait inexorablement son chemin, en dépit des couches d'enduit appliquées pour tenter de la colmater. Sur le lit qui avait été impeccablement fait au carré, un individu qui devait avoir la quarantaine, bras fermement croisés et visage redressé, les fixait tous les deux avec un regard d'une telle intensité qu'il était difficile de savoir ce que cette personne pensait, bien que sa posture montrât une attitude défensive il ne clignait même pas des yeux. Un silence oppressant régnait, troublé par le grésillement de plus en plus insistant de la lampe, et le vol d'un insecte, à priori un moustique, qu'Isaac écrasa nonchalamment entre ses mains._

 _Graf ne remarqua pas de prime abord l'inconnu, mais ses yeux s'arrondirent, lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et que leurs regards se croisèrent. Il dévisagea en détail le « pensionnaire » qui lui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de bien cerner qui était réellement la personne qui se trouvait juste devant lui. Non, ça ne pouvait sûrement pas être lui, c'était impossible ! Il devait logiquement y avoir une erreur, c'était l'unique solution de l'équation. Autre suggestion : soit c'était la fatigue, soit il avait purement et simplement confondu avec une autre personne de son entourage. Mais intérieurement il savait que non, et ça lui provoquait un drôle de ressenti à l'intérieur de son organisme ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un délire de le trouver là, après tout ce temps ! Cet homme, il l'avait déjà vu, il le connaissait, il le connaissait très bien, même ça, il n'était pas près de l'oublier. Et si c'était bien celui qu'il pensait, alors l'Organisation avait sacrément avancé pendant son absence, c'était un avantage non négligeable de compter cette personne dans leurs rangs. Comment diable avait-elle pu mettre la main sur lui ? Bigre, il devenait plus que nécessaire qu'il puisse parler au boss, il n'était plus vraiment à jour, après cette année enfermé._

 _\- Mais c'est… !_

 _\- Effectivement, c'est bien lui. Il nous avait filé entre les doigts, mais maintenant c'est réglé. Il ne se montre pas très… coopératif. L'Empereur dit que ses connaissances vont nous aider pour la suite. Vous vous connaissez, je crois ?_

 _L'individu en question avait fortement froncé les sourcils et imperceptiblement serré les poings. Quelques mèches argentées se mêlaient à ses cheveux blonds bien coupés, sa barbe avait été fraîchement rasée, et on distinguait tant bien que mal le bleu clair de la chemise qu'il revêtait et la teinte blanche bien conservée de son pantalon, à la faveur du rayonnement blafard devenu intermittent de cette antique lampe trônant sur le bureau, le tout étant complété en simplicité par une fine et soyeuse écharpe nouée autour de son cou. Sa carrure assez robuste justifiait qu'il était relativement en bonne santé depuis qu'il séjournait ici, mais également qu'il devait avoir un état d'esprit très obstiné et ne pas se laisser faire si facilement. Derrière les verres brillant de ses lunettes en argent, ses yeux azur transperçaient d'éclairs les comparses en face de lui._

 _\- Ce n'est pas la peine, je ne vous dirai rien._

 _Toute la rancœur et la colère possibles avaient été mises dans cette affirmation, ce qui avait légèrement fait trembler la voix du prisonnier. Jean-François sourit. Les gens butés comme ça, c'était toujours très intéressant de travailler avec eux. Ils avaient l'impression d'être inébranlables, de n'avoir aucun point faible, pourtant tout ce qui les perdait, c'était des choses futiles comme l'amour, l'amitié ou la famille. Dès qu'on touchait à ce genre de points, ça devenait beaucoup plus sensible, et là c'était une autre histoire. C'est incroyable ce que l'on peut arriver à obtenir des gens grâce à des sentiments pitoyables. Graf n'avait rien à craindre : il était immunisé depuis belle lurette contre ce genre de produit nocif. Justement il connaissait un moyen de pression idéal pour contraindre leur détenu à montrer un peu plus de respect à leur égard et à quitter promptement cet air arrogant. Il ne serait pas long à rentrer dans le moule, en faisant ce qu'on lui disait de faire, que ça lui plaise ou non. Personne n'avait jamais résisté à Graf. Ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer. Le temps ne leur était même pas compté. Ils allaient pouvoir tranquillement faire la causette, après cette longue période sans s'être vus._

 _Une lueur malsaine passa dans le regard de Jean-François._

 _Ils allaient bien s'amuser._


End file.
